Afrontando el pasado
by Ikari-Rok-Shinji
Summary: Después de la secuela ¿Cómo enfrentas a lo que mas daño te ha hecho?
1. Mi realidad

**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fanfic de NGE, he leído historias por un buen tiempo y ahora he decidido hacer la mía propia, léanla y dejen reviews y con mucho gusto escucharé sus opiniones**

**Sinopsis: Han pasado años después del proyecto Evangelion, Shinji ha pasado por las secuelas, consecuencias de los planes de Gendo y SEELE, luchando para encontrar algo de normalidad en un mundo post-NERV, hasta que alguien de su pasado regresa**

**Nota Previa: No poseo ningún derecho de Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni de ninguno de sus personajes**

**Nota previa 2: El capítulo será un POV de Shinji**

**CAPITULO 1 - Mi realidad**

Desde mi infancia, cuando mi padre me abandonó, en aquella lejana, fría y deshabitada estación, siempre supe que estaba destinado a ser un don nadie, solo uno más del montón, mi vida como la conocía fue totalmente arrebata y despedazada.

Luego, simplemente deambulé, sin rumbo fijo, mantenido por mis tíos, asesorado y educado por un maestro. A la larga, fueron personas que solo me veían como una carga, sin dar ni poner ninguna clase de atención de hacia dónde me encaminaba. Crecí en un ambiente apagado, aburrido, en la soledad donde fui forjando las paredes de mi armadura de cobardía y timidez, y claro con mi SDAT como mi refugio del mundo y de mi padre. Entonces, mi vida dio un giro inesperado cuando recibí esa "carta" de él, muchas veces me he preguntado por qué accedí a venir a esta otra vida, hasta que recordé que Gendo Ikari siempre obtiene lo que desea.

El sonido de las chicharas me trae de vuelta a la actualidad, estoy parado frente a este lago artificial, producto del sacrificio de alguien a quien valoré y que no pude salvar, una de las pocas personas que le daban calidez y una pizca de sentido al mundo de la era de NERV. Busco en mi bolsillo de mi pantalón y saco un objeto que ha representado mi vida post-Eva, un símbolo que también representa el sacrificio, el más importante en mi vida. No puedo evitar temblar un poco por la temperatura del metal. Sostengo la cruz enfrente de mí, puedo notar que no ha sufrido por el paso de los años en lo más mínimo. Sonrío melancólicamente al recordar este lapso de tiempo.

Siete años, simplemente dos palabras que engloban un sinfín de acontecimientos en la vida de alguien. Se puede estar casado, ser exitoso en el empleo de tus sueños, lograr tus metas establecidas, estar al tope de tu vida. O al contrario, puedes descubrir que tu conyugue te ha estado engañando, puedes encontrarte con problemas y dificultades que nunca piensas de ocurrirían, o en el peor de todos los casos, morir lenta y agónicamente. Sacudo mi cabeza momentáneamente para volver a la realidad, finalmente logro darme cuenta del tiempo que he estado en este lugar, parado, simplemente dejando a mi mente divagar y perderse en los miles de pensamientos y recuerdos, algo que se ha convertido en un hábito recientemente.

Miro hacia el cielo y puedo ver algunas nubes formándose en el horizonte, coloco el hilo de la cruz en mi cuello dentro de mi camisa y doy media vuelta para emprender al camino hacia mi departamento, pero justo antes de salir de esa área, una voz me detiene.

-Muy buenas tardes, joven Ikari- Escucho una voz calmada y caballerosa. El Sr. Takuto Yasuda, uno de los sobrevivientes del ataque del JSSDF al geofrente, perdió a su hermano durante esa masacre, no conocimos en este lago, durante una de mis visitas semanales, al igual que yo, aun busca entrar en términos con su pasado.

-Tan puntual como siempre-

-Es uno de los pocos lugares donde puedo encontrar algo de calma y tranquilidad-

-No es muy común que la gente venga a estos lugares sólo a pensar-

-Bueno, si quiere que me vaya- Digo con una sonrisa

-No, no, no, es solo que uno de los héroes de la guerra contra los ángeles no es común que sea visto en estos lugares-

Debo admitirlo el anciano es astuto, su rostro lleno de algunas arrugas y sus ojos marrones eran las marcas distintivas de que me llevaba mucha ventaja en el proceso de maduración, el en cual apenas estoy en pañales.

-Buen día para reflexionar ¿no cree?- El hombre me preguntó sutilmente, y con mucha razón, él sabe mi historia. Muchas veces se la he contado, quizá simplemente por tener un tema de conversación, en realidad nunca busqué ninguna forma de aceptación o empatía. Esa es la única lección o enseñanza verdadera que me dejó mi padre.

Durante los primeros meses y años de la secuela, mi fama aumentó considerablemente, pero no la disfruté para nada, no fue el tipo de fama que uno normalmente buscaría. Así que hice lo que siempre hago, me escondí, busqué la forma de desaparecer del radar de la prensa. Me negué totalmente a dar entrevistas, en la calle nunca saludaba a nadie, si hubiese alguien que esperara un saludo en primer lugar, consecuentemente tras un buen tiempo de evadir y desaparecer, la prensa eventualmente perdió interés en mí. Lo última información sobre mí, fue que aparecí en algunos reportajes en donde simplemente me catalogaban como un chico autista y ermitaño, realmente no los culpo por pensar en eso, quizá porque es lo que más se acerca a mi realidad.

El sonido de relámpagos nuevamente me trajo de vuelta a la actualidad, parecía que caería un aguacero, las nubes se veían prominentes e intimidantes, la temperatura descendió algunos grados, si la lluvia era inminente.

-Bueno, joven Ikari, parece que la naturaleza ya no quiere que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo en cavilaciones innecesarias- Dijo el hombre serenamente.

-Si tal parece, voy a tener que correr para llegar seco, conversaremos en otra ocasión, hasta luego- Me despido apuradamente.

-Hasta luego y recuerde que habemos personas que estamos agradecidos con usted por todo lo que hizo por nosotros- Por eso me agrada platicar con él, tiene un don para decir lo correcto en el momento indicado.

-Lo tengo muy en cuenta, ¡cuídese!- Empiezo caminando apuradamente, mientras me alejo puedo escuchar su voz dando otro mensaje de despedida para luego tomar su camino.

Mientras atravieso la ciudad para ir a mi departamento, puedo ver los cambios que ha sufrido Tokio-3 durante este tiempo, muchos negocios y empresas empezaron a emerger, prometiendo regresarle a esta ciudad su apogeo y poderío que alguna vez gozó. Ahora sin la presión de monstruosidades que amenacen o destruyan, ni mucho menos otras monstruosidades que las combatan, la ciudad pudo emerger y crecer en todo su potencial, además con su fama de ser el lugar donde se decidió el destino de la humanidad, hoy Neo Tokio, renombrado así, es una de las tres ciudades más importantes del mundo.

Comienzo a apretar el paso con las primeras gotas de lluvia, desde hace un rato comenzó a hacer más frio, pero para mi suerte veo mi departamento solo a unas cuadras más adelante, con esa motivación comienzo a correr hacia el, en cinco minutos llego a la entrada, ya que cerca de allí están construyendo más condominios como planes para expandir la ciudad, lo cual me alegra enormemente, ya que yo fui la razón de su sola destrucción. Rápidamente cierro la puerta luego de entrar al vestíbulo, la temperatura adentro es muy cálida, velozmente comienzo a quitarme mi abrigo, me quedo parado unos momentos para aclimatarme al interior del complejo departamental, finalmente voy a la recepción a revisar mi correo.

-Muy buenas tardes Sr. Ikari- Me saluda el hombre del correo, un hombre muy amable y sencillo

-Buenas tardes Sr. Yoko, ¿hay algún correo para mí que haya llegado hoy?- Pregunto al Sr. Yoko.

-Mmm déjeme ver- Comienza a buscar

-No, no hay novedades, por hoy- Asiento con la cabeza

-Bueno, muchas gracias- Digo empezando a dirigirme a mi departamento.

-De nada, Sr Ikari, si necesita ayuda solo hábleme- En realidad admiro la amabilidad y amistad de estos señores, espero ser como ellos cuando llegue a su edad.

Presiono el botón del elevador, espero unos minutos mientras realiza sus viajes, luego de uno momentos escucho el timpanizo y las puertas se abren, entro e inmediatamente presiono el botón con el número 9, el piso donde está mi departamento, en unos instantes las puertas se abren nuevamente, y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta número 608, mi departamento, busco la tarjeta electrónica en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, la encuentro y la deslizo sobre lector, instantáneamente abriendo la puerta, entro de un paso, enseguida la puerta se cierra, encendiendo las luces, finalmente puedo ver el interior, mi departamento tiene una sala mediana, una cocina integrada con los mejores utensilios seleccionados por mí mismo, además de dos recamaras, un pequeño estudio donde me gusta tocar el chelo algunas veces o escuchar mi SDAT, aún sigo preguntándome como puede funcionar después de todo este tiempo. Por último el departamento tiene un balcón, donde puedo admirar la ciudad.

Comienzo a adentrarme en la sala, rumbo a la cocina, dejo mi tarjeta en una mesita en medio, de la sala, al llegar busco en el refrigerador, tengo jugos, frutas, algunas verduras. Finalmente opto por un jugo de naranja, lo sirvo en un vaso, mientras voy a la sala, paso por mi teléfono, veo que uno de los indicadores está iluminado, al verlo me doy cuenta que es mi maquina contestadora que tenía un mensaje grabado, presiono el botón, mientras me siento en uno de mis sillones y tomo el jugo del vaso, el mensaje comienza a reproducirse.

-¿Shinji, estas en casa? Soy Hikari, me preguntaba si quisieras salir esta noche con nosotros, Toji ha estado muy preocupado por ti, te ha estado marcando pero no contestas, sabemos que has estado ocupado, pero una noche con tus amigos no te hará daño yo …- El mensaje terminó y aparentemente ella no sabía el tiempo de duración, de todos modos, el segundo mensaje comenzó.

-Shinji soy Hikari otra vez, si quieres salir con nosotros, vamos a estar en el restaurante al que siempre vamos, está al lado del Hotel Tokio Inn, Shinji te extrañamos, por favor ven con nosotros- Finalmente el mensaje terminó

¡Rayos! Ahora me siento mal, tal vez debería ir con ellos, hace tiempo que no los he visto, desde de mi breve y fugaz empleo como piloto, no he sentado cabeza. Intenté regresar al colegio, pero al cabo de unos meses, simplemente no me adapté, hasta que decidí desertar totalmente. Luego, probé suerte en una orquesta, creyendo que esa era mi vocación, sin embargo, había algo mal dentro de mí, no podía disfrutar las cosas que antes me daban algo de alegría. Me aislé totalmente del mundo, mi depresión empeoró. Pasé meses confinado en mi departamento, sobreviviendo solo de las pensiones de mi antiguo empleo como piloto. Después de la desmantelación de NERV, se creó una dependencia, una rama cuyo objetivo es cuidar del bienestar de los pilotos, fue instalada por el gobierno japonés, ya que su principal meta era estudiar y tratar los efectos físicos, psicológicos y emocionales de la guerra tuvo en nosotros. Las primeras reuniones fueron una tortura, de verdad quería poner todo de mi parte, hasta que lo abandoné rotundamente, cuando llegaron a preguntar por mí y buscarme, me encontraron y todavía puedo ver sus caras de consternación.

Aparentemente, no les gustó nada mi nuevo pasatiempo, y es que a quien le gusta auto mutilarse para pasar el tiempo. De inmediato me llevaron al hospital, me diagnosticaron con depresión crónica y estrés postraumático, me recetaron medicinas al por mayor, incluso me tuvieron algunas semanas en observación, casi al grado de ponerme en un hospital psiquiátrico o quizás mantenerme casi como un vegetal, pero pude convencerlos de que me dejaran ir, con la condición de volver a las terapias, estuve a nada de abandonarlo otra vez pero parecía que sus amenazas eran ciertas.

Acordándome de algo importante me dirijo al baño, busco dentro del gabinete, naturalmente estaba repleto de antidepresivos de toda clase e incluso algunas inyecciones. Tomo 2 frascos y saco 4 pastillas, si esto lo he hecho por más de 4 años. Cierro el gabinete y tomo un sorbo de agua de un vaso y me trago las pastillas, me miro a través del espejo del gabinete, no puedo evitar sonreír al mirar los cambios físicos de los últimos años. Deje crecer mi cabello hasta los hombros, parecido al del Sr. Aoba uno de los técnicos que trabajaban en NERV solo que más ondulado, mi cuerpo también se ha desarrollado, parte de las terapias requerían que me ejercitara, pasaba horas en el gimnasio, había algo que sentía al mover y esforzar mi cuerpo, los resultados fueron que ahora mis hombros se han ensanchado, mis brazos aumentaron su grosor. Todo mi cuerpo se aumentó de tamaño, ahora estoy casi al doble de mi estatura. Mis rasgos faciales también han madurado, mis pómulos se han pronunciado más, la línea de mi quijada se han endurecido, cerca de mis ojos todavía se pueden notar las bolsas que se han formado, producto de muchas noches en vela, no único que nunca me gustó fue dejarme barba, me recordaba demasiado a mi padre.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la mi estudio donde tengo un escritorio donde me pongo a pensar cuando estoy en el departamento, en mi trayecto paso por uno de mis libreros en la sala, allí lo veo, un paquete que me llegó hace algunos años, sé muy bien quien lo envió, aun no lo he abierto ni tengo intenciones de abrirlo en un futuro cercano.

Un toque en la puerta me distrae de mis pensamientos, voy a la puerta con mucha cautela, he tenido algunos percances en los primeros días, por ello decidí además de mis rutinas de ejercicios, añadí entrenamientos de armas, al principio se opusieron rotundamente temiendo que con mi condición pudiera representar un peligro inminente pero les expliqué que solo era para defensa personal, voy a mi estudio donde tengo una pequeña caja fuerte, introduzco el código y abro la caja, saco una 9 mm que me fue obsequiada hace algún tiempo, voy hacia la puerta escondiendo el arma en mi espalda. Miro por la rendija de la puerta y veo que se trata Hikari, abro rápidamente la puerta para permitirle entrar.

-¿Qué? ¿No saludas a una de tus mejores amigas?- Me pregunta fingiendo estar herida

-Hola Hikari ¿Cómo has estado?, Pasa por favor- Digo apremiantemente. Veo como se quita su abrigo e inmediatamente me ofrezco a tomarlo dejándolo en uno de mis sillones.

-¿Gustas una taza de té?- Pregunto mientras me dirijo de nuevo a mi estudio.

-¿Dónde conseguiste un arma?- Hago una mueca de sorpresa y vergüenza.

-Es para protección- Digo avergonzadamente.

-¿De mí?- Responde ella incrédulamente

-Ehh bueno- Respondo totalmente sonrojado. Ella mantiene su cara seria durante unos momentos antes de dejar salir una pequeña risa, aligerando la tensión que se sentía en el aire. Rápidamente me apresuro a guardar el arma.

-¿Dónde has estado Shinji?- Me cuestiona mientras regreso a la sala.

-¿Te gustaría una taza de té?- Pregunto de nuevo para cambiar de tema.

-Si por favor, y no cambies de tema- Pongo la tetera la estufa, espero a que comience a calentar. Cuando esta lista, vierto un poco en una taza de porcelana, le añado el té y lo llevo a la sala.

-Bueno, ya sabes, he estado ayudando en algunos proyectos, me han mantenido muy ocupado- Espero que por lo menos la pueda convencer o satisfacer

-Si claro, también debo añadir que te has olvidado por completo de tus amigos- ¡Rayos! Se me olvidaba que a esta mujer no se le escapa nada. Hikari fue una de las pocas mujeres en mi vida con las que me he sentido cómodo, tal vez porque ella estuvo totalmente ajena a NERV. Al mirarla con esa expresión de decepción y algo de tristeza veo los cambios en ella, Hikari creció de ser una linda chica en una increíble mujer, es la persona que se encargó y todavía lo hace de mantenernos unidos.

Debo admitirlo, a veces siento envidia de Toji, teniendo a esta mujer a su lado. Desde el principio, Hikari ayudó en todo lo que podía a Toji, desde hace años se hicieron novios en la etapa de su rehabilitación asegurándose de que no le faltara nada, ahora ya tienen 2 años de casados y parece que va a ser uno de esos matrimonios que van a durar toda la vida. Pero no solo eso, además, se encargó de que nosotros Kensuke y yo, siguiéramos unidos y nunca sin nunca dejarnos solos. Francamente para Kensuke y para mi ella es como una hermana mayor.

-Lo lamento de verdad, es solo que, he estado un poco deprimido, necesitaba un tiempo a solas y si salía con ustedes solo les iba a aguar la fiesta con mi actitud- Digo sinceramente, con mis constantes depresiones, podía irritar a cualquiera

-Con todo respeto, Shinji esa es una estúpida razón- Sonrio disimuladamente, Hikari siempre sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa.

-¿Ehh tal vez?- Pregunto pícaramente. Hikari se sienta sacando un suspiro.

-Mira, Toji se mortifica todo el tiempo pensando que él te hizo algo malo, Kensuke también me pregunta por ti, en serio nosotros nos preocupamos por ti-

-Claro ya que todavía estoy en pañales y gateo- Digo con algo de sarcasmo. Hikari solo se palmea la frente y suspira nuevamente

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Shinji?-

-No puedes ocultar que te mueres por mí- Digo dulcemente. Ambos comenzamos a reíros como locos, borrando totalmente la tensión.

-¿Cómo han estado todos ustedes?- Ahora puedo preguntar con más calma

-Toji ha seguido en su empleo, creo que le van a dar un aumento. Kensuke sigue atendiendo sus reuniones, en algunos días irá a otra más - Kensuke finalmente consiguió su empleo soñando en NERV, una sub-rama que se encarga de procesamiento y protección de datos, el día que lo contrataron parecía que se iba a desmayar de la emoción, me alegro por él. En cuanto a Toji, aún me he sentido culpable de su condición, desde que recibí la pensión, inmediatamente busqué la forma para que él también tuviera derecho a recibir una, y no solo me detuve ahí, también le conseguí que los mejores doctores de NERV pudieran trasplantarle unos miembros sintéticos para que pudiera retomar su vida con algo de decencia.

-No veo razón para que Toji se preocupe por mí, yo debería ser..- Pero Hikari me interrumpió velozmente.

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo, Toji ya te perdonó hace tiempo, es más, nunca te culpó por su condición- Dice ella tratando de calmarme. Tiene razón en ningún momento me culpo él de su condición, fui yo el que me seguí culpando y aún lo continuo haciendo. Hikari se queda pensativa y por un momento se ve nerviosa como si quisiera decirme algo importante

-Mira Shinji, hay otra razón por la que vine a verte-  
Siento la incomodidad y la ansiedad en su voz.

-Claro dime- Recupero la seriedad. Tal vez esto sea malo.

Hikari titubea un momento, quizá tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirme.

-Recibí una carta de Asuka- Me congelé al escuchar ese nombre, inmediatamente me asalta una ola de rabia e ira, aprieto y relajo mis manos, un hábito que tengo desde hace tiempo cuando encaro algo que es doloroso para mí.

-Ah, ¿y que decía?- No puedo evitar que mi voz suene fría y calmada. Hikari hizo una mueca tal vez de incomodidad al escuchar mi voz pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar

-Dice que va a visitar Japón, y quiere verte-

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo, Shinji ha tenido que sobreponerse a eventos importantes, que diré luego. Siempre me gustaron las historias post-Eva, me he preguntado varias veces que fue lo que sucede con los personajes cuando son más adultos. En fin, espero sus reviews y espero que les guste **


	2. Consecuencias

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion y de sus personajes.**

**CAPITULO 2 – Consecuencias**

_Tokio – 3 2015_

-Este es un beso de adultos, haremos el resto después- Recuerdo a la perfección esas palabras, mientras Misato me daba su último aliento de vida. Recuerdo su sonrisa, también puedo recordar el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, a pesar de que era lento para algunas cosas, no era un tonto, sabía que esa era la última vez que la vería. A partir de ese momento ella tomó otro significado en mi vida. La cruz que me dio se convertirá de ahora en adelante en el símbolo de sus ideales y de su sacrificio.

Cuando llegué a la jaula donde se encontraba mi eva, lo encontré inundado en baquelita, escuchaba a Maya por la radio, relatando los detalles importantes de la batalla que transcurría en la superficie, oía la voz de Asuka, mencionando a su madre. Eso hizo que me acordara de la mía, voltee hacia el Eva-01, estaba inmóvil, pensé que ella ya no respondería. Hasta que los escuché, esos gritos desesperados de Maya, y los de Asuka, aún tengo pesadillas con esos gritos, ahí fue cuando abandoné la esperanza. Pero en ese momento mi eva y mi madre finalmente decidieron responder, una vez más, solo tenía que subirme una vez más, y esto terminaría.

Cuando alcancé la superficie, vi lo más horrible y repugnante que haya visto en toda mi vida, esos carroñeros evas, habían mutilado y desmembrado el eva de Asuka, y entonces comprendí lo que eso significaba, Asuka había...

No pude más, grite con todas mis fuerzas, esa vista prácticamente robo la poca sanidad que tenía, había llegado demasiado tarde. No pude salvarla, le había fallado a ella también, al final todos por los que yo luchaba y vivía, todos a los que yo amé alguna vez, se habían ido, ya no quedaba nada por que seguir, simplemente renuncié a todo, y como la cereza en el pastel, una forma enorme parecida a Rei, se mostró ante mí, allí fue cuando comenzó el ritual, el tercer impacto.

De ahí, recuerdo solo cosas aleatorias, fue una experiencia extraña, tuve sensaciones diversas. Finalmente recuerdo despertar en la arena, el cielo tenía una especie de lazo rojo, en el horizonte podía ver los restos de los evas series, gire y vi a Rei, justo como la primera vez que llegué a esta ciudad y al igual que esa vez se desvaneció sin dejar rastro, giré mi cabeza y la, estaba acostada a mi lado, estaba con su traje de conexión, estaba cubierta por vendajes en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Me levanto para ver su rostro, tiene un vendaje en su ojo izquierdo, su otro ojo tiene una mirada vacía. Al ver esa expresión, algo surgió dentro de mí, una rabia y odio que jamás he sentido, pierdo el control de mi cuerpo, cuando vuelvo a mis sentidos descubro que mis manos están apretando su garganta, por más que intento no puedo retomar el control de mi cuerpo, mis manos continúan apretando, en su rostro se comienza a percibir el dolor y la asfixia, débilmente noto que comienza a elevar su brazo hacia mi cara, al principio pensé que me golpearía, como lo hacía siempre, pero su mano se detuvo en mi mejilla, y comenzó a acariciarla, eso me detuvo totalmente y nuevamente pude controlar mis acciones. El peso de lo que casi hago, me cae como balde de agua fría, mis emociones me vencen y comienzo a llorar, mis lágrimas caen en su rostro, me sostengo de esa manera hasta que logro escuchar las últimas palabras que dirigió hacia mí.

-No me gusta este sentimiento-

_(Salto)_

Despierto para ver un techo muy conocido, parece ser que siempre voy a estar destinado a que esta sea la primera vista con la que me encuentre. Trato de levantarme, desafortunadamente, por alguna razón no puedo mover mi cuerpo, era como si estuviera paralizado, solo podía mover la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo. Al echar un vistazo a mis alrededores, veo algunos aparatos que monitorean mis signos vitales, miro hacia mi cuerpo, noto que en mi brazo están conectados dos entradas intravenosas. Espero algunos momentos tratando de recordar lo último que vi. Por suerte, he recuperado algo de sensibilidad en mi cuerpo, recuerdo haber despertado en la arena, Asuka estaba a mi lado y … Asuka.

Intento levantarme y con gran dificultad y dolor puedo sentarme, en ese justo momento, una muchacha, probablemente una enfermera, entra a mi habitación, al verme se paralizó por completo, era como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió totalmente y enseguida una de sus manos se puso sobre ella, la miro un momento dejando que pase su sorpresa, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sale corriendo de la habitación, probablemente a avisar al médico o doctor sobre mi condición.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando vi al doctor entrar al cuarto, su rostro también reflejaba la sorpresa aunque en menor proporción que la enfermera. Rápidamente trato de preguntarle que es lo que me sucedió, pero al mover mi garganta, empiezo a toser gravemente, sentí un gran dolor que inclusive algunas lágrimas alcanzaron a escaparse, intenté relajarme hasta que pude controlarme, el doctor inmediatamente me auxilió dándome un vaso de agua, agarrándolo me lo tome todo de un sorbo, me sentí un poco mejor, tomando algunos minutos para relajarme por completo, finalmente puedo formular mi pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Es la primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente.

-No sé cómo decirlo- Titubeó el doctor.

-Solo dígame que paso- Comienzo a perder un poco la paciencia

-Está bien, usted acaba de despertar de un coma de hace seis meses, francamente pensamos que nunca despertaría, es un verdadero milagro- Me quedo totalmente anonadado con esta información, tanto tiempo he estado dormido, con razón mi cuerpo parecía de piedra, voy tener que pasar mucho tiempo en rehabilitación, sigo pensando hasta que recuerdo algo importante.

-Asuka, ella estaba conmigo, en la arena, ¿Dónde está ella?- Pregunto despertado, necesito saber si ella está bien.

-Encontramos a la señorita Langley en su capsula de inserción … -

-Espere ¿Capsula de inserción?, pero ella estaba conmigo en la arena en las ruinas de Tokio-3, su eva fue destruido por los evas series y ella estaba junto a mi frente al mar de LCL – Interrumpo al doctor apresuradamente.

-Señor Ikari, usted destruyó a los evas series, salvó a la señorita Langley, los encontramos ambos en sus capsulas de inserción, usted estaba gravemente lastimado y así cayó en estado de coma, ella estaba también lastimada aunque no tan grave con usted. – No puede ser, esto tiene que ser mentira, recuerdo perfectamente despertar a su lado, el sonido de las olas de LCL, los evas series despedazados, tiene que haber una explicación.

-¿Dónde está Asuka?-

-La señorita Langley se recuperó hace dos meses de su proceso de rehabilitación- Me responde el doctor, necesito hablar con ella, debo saber si ella también pasó por lo mismo, debo averiguar si esto no fue sólo un sueño.

-Entonces, tengo que verla, dígame donde se encuentra- Me levanto o intento levantarme, el dolor en mi cuerpo es insoportable, pero esta vez lo puedo ignorar, tengo que hacerlo. El doctor rápido comienza a detenerme argumentando que mi cuerpo de está listo para esa clase de esfuerzo, cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba ignorando, llamó a la enfermera para que le ayudara.

-Déjeme ir necesito verla- Digo casi suplicando, realmente debo hablar con ella.

-¡Por favor Sr. Ikari!, trate de calmarse. Todavía no está en condiciones para mover su cuerpo- Sus palabras caen en oídos sordos, lucho con todas mis fuerzas, tengo que empezar a hacer bien las cosas. Sin embargo, me congeló y paralizó totalmente lo que me dijo a continuación.

-Ella se fue a Alemania, después de que terminó su rehabilitación-

_(Salto)_

Han pasado tres semanas desde que empecé la rehabilitación, al principio me costó mucho trabajo recuperar la sensibilidad y movilidad, los ejercicios eran tediosos y me dejaban agotado, desde que supe que Asuka se había ido, comencé a preguntarme muchas cosas, primero averigüé como derroté a los evas series, y debo decirlo, fue horroroso, al parecer mi eva entró en modo bersek, fue una carnicería, los pedazos de los evas series quedaron regados por toda la superficie superior del geofrente, en visionando un espectáculo macabro y asqueroso. El eva de Asuka estaba en muy malas condiciones, tenía heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, la verdad fue un milagro que ella sobreviviera, mi eva inmediatamente fue aprisionado y congelado, la verdad no sé dónde lo tienen y francamente no me interesa, nunca más pienso volverme a subir a esa cosa, a ese monstruo y abominación.

Luego, descubrí la masacre de NERV, la mayoría o casi todos los que trabajaban allí fueron asesinados cruel y fríamente, sin ninguna oportunidad de defenderse, rayos, incluso se habían rendido, a pesar de no considerarme una persona rencorosa, me alegra que esos bastardos hayan muerto en la batalla de los evas, ellos mataron a Misato, y sé que tuvieron que ver en el asesinato de Kaji. Las únicas personas que sobrevivieron fueron los tres técnicos que trabajaban en la base de operaciones, Maya, Hyuga y Aoba, el subcomandante y mi padre aunque él está desaparecido.

Han pasado dos semanas más, estoy en la etapa final de mi recuperación, ahora puedo caminar más fácilmente, mejoré enormemente de mi estado inicial, estaba totalmente acabado, presentaba un grado grave de desnutrición, los alimentos nutrientes que me daban apenas me mantenían vivo, sentía náusea y mareo, tuve que seguir un régimen estricto de vitaminas y de ejercicios. Pero ahora finalmente he terminado me siento físicamente más saludable, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo mentalmente, he tenido pesadillas sin tregua noche tras noche, recuerdo levantarme o despertar bañado en sudor frio, gritando, llorando muchas veces inclusive vomitando, es un milagro que simplemente no haya vuelto loco o quizás ya lo estoy. Mi mente está fatigada, los psicólogos que trabajan en el hospital me han estado ayudando, muchas veces tuve el impulso de simplemente mandar todo al diablo, pero al estar en observación todo el tiempo, era realmente difícil.

El día de la ceremonia en memoria de los que fueron asesinados en el ataque de la JSSDF, fue el día que despidieron a Misato, en el cementerio representado por una lápida, un solo nombre con dos fechas, dos números, algo simbólico, al igual que la tumba de mi madre, solo un objeto de decoración. Sin embargo, al estar allí, sentí la necesidad de decir algunas palabras, con cruz colgada en mi cuello, comencé a decirle las cosas que no atreví a revelar, cosas que de no ser un cobarde le hubiese dicho para reconfortarla, para apoyarla, agradecerle todo lo que hizo y lo que dio por mí. Doy un largo suspiro y comienzo a hablar

-Hola Misato, aquí estoy, ya por fin todo ha terminado, hemos ganado ya no más ángeles, ya no mas NERV, todo por lo que luchaste se logró finalmente- Las lágrimas comienzan a salir, las siento fluir por mis mejillas, cierro firmemente los ojos para poder apaciguarlas pero sólo siguen fluyendo, comienzo a sollozar, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, bajo la cabeza, bajo los hombros. Mis fuerzas comienzan a desvanecerse.

-y-yo lo s-siento tan-t-to Misato, no pude d-decirte lo que significabas para mí Misato, f-fuiste la única persona que de v-verdad quiso ayudarme, perdóname ¡perdóname¡ ¡Perdóname, Misato!, por favor, perdóname por no decirte las cosas que sentía, por todas las veces que me quisiste ayudar a abrirme, ¡perdóname, por no estar allí contigo cuando me necesitas más!, por rechazarte, por decepcionarte. Fuiste y serás alguien irremplazable en mi vida, tú me diste un hogar, me permitiste entrar a tu vida, tú me entendiste perfectamente - Imágenes de ella comenzaron a aparecer ante mis ojos, la vez que me enseño ese hermoso paisaje en la ciudad, la vez que me abrasó cuando salí del doceavo ángel, la vez que exigió a mi eva que me devolviera al mundo real aferrándose a mi traje de conexión.

Mis rodillas finalmente cedieron y caí al suelo hincado, agarro la cruz con mi mano izquierda y la aprieto con fuerza, sintiendo su dura y lisa superficie, no sé cuánto tiempo más seguí de esa manera, simplemente dejé que todo saliera, toda mi desesperación, mi sufrimiento, hasta que quedé totalmente vacío, me puse de pie nuevamente, mire a la lápida.

-Te prometo que trataré de seguir como tú lo hubieses querido, espero que algún día pueda verte de nuevo, espero que por fin encuentres la paz y la verdad que tanto buscaste, Hasta luego Misato, prometo que vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando- Me seco las últimas lágrimas, y saco la mejor sonrisa que puedo mostrar.

-je,je hasta te prometo que la próxima vez te traeré cerveza- Lentamente me doy vuelta y comienzo a alejarme, a encontrar mi propio rumbo y a tratar de vivir en términos con todas las experiencias que fui obligado a sufrir, a tratar de retomar la poca calma que existía en mi vida. Lo gracioso es que la vida se aferraría en no darme tregua.

_(Salto)_

Un mes después del mí despedida de Misato, unos agentes llegaron a las instalaciones del hospital en las que me encontraba, ya que aún no tenía un apropiado lugar para vivir.

-Sr. Ikari, ¿podría venir con nosotros por favor?- Dice uno de los agentes tratando de mantener una semblanza de respeto, pero puedo percibir su desconfianza y frialdad.

-Está bien, en un momento voy con ustedes- No había caso negarse o evadirlos, eventualmente tendría que hacer lo que ordenaran, además estaba cansado de huir y esconderme.

Me llevaron hasta las instalaciones de la ONU, de allí me escoltaron a un pequeño cuarto con una silla y una mesa, ya veo donde va esto, parece ser que va a ser una larga estadía en este lugar.

-Sr. Ikari, ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?- Me pregunta otro agente, al parecer ser frio e indiferente debe ser un requisito para trabajar en este lugar.

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea- Respondo francamente, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha de cuál será el tema.

-Estamos haciendo una investigación de los últimos sucesos con relación a NERV y necesitamos información con referente a su organización, hemos intentado contactar a otros del personal pero hemos sido incapaces de localizarlos- Recuerdo haber oído que los técnicos de NERV, habían tomado cada quien su rumbo, sin dejar huella ni rastro, también había presenciado el repentino fallecimiento del subcomandante, a causa de un paro cardiaco, tal vez por la edad. Así que eso los dejaba solamente a mí como su fuente de información.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren averiguar?- No puedo evitar preguntar

-Simple y sencillamente queremos saber quien autorizó el ataque que destruyó a casi toda la ciudad, no solo con ejércitos, sino también con esos monstruos- Así que simple y sencillamente querían saber quién era el responsable de todo. El problema era que recorrieron a mí, el que menos sabia de todo esto.

Accedí a contarles toda mi experiencia, sólo que sabía y lo que viví y experimenté cada vez que me subía a esa abominación, después del ataque de los evas series, comencé a aborrecer todo lo relacionado con los evas, parecía ser una maldición que destruía las vidas de todos los que tuvieron alguna clase de contacto con ello. Eran la causa por la cual sufrí mis peores traumas, fue la causa por la que el mundo casi se destruyó.

Después de decirles mi versión de la historia, se tomaron un momento para diferir todo lo que les había confesado, parecían estar aceptando la veracidad de mi relato, tal vez pueda zafarme de todo esto y poder tener un momento de tranquilidad, que tonto fui al creer que eso podía ser cierto.

Permanecí una semana entera en sus instalaciones en una pequeña celda, o "cuarto" como decían ellos. Me habían dicho que debían seguir las investigaciones, pero necesitaban que yo estuviera disponible para corroborar la veracidad de la evidencia. Pero todo cambió en el noveno día, vi a otros agentes arribar al lugar, estos agentes eran totalmente diferentes, sus uniformes eran militares, esto solo se ponía peor y más peor cada vez. Los nuevos agentes irrumpieron en las instalaciones y de inmediato demandaron verme, vi que los agentes y empleados de la ONU comenzaron a discutir con ellos, diciendo que esta era su investigación y que no tenían la suficiente autoridad, ni jurisdicción sobre ellos, pero los agentes simplemente sacaron un papel a los agentes y ellos dejaron de hablar y permitieron el paso hasta mi celda.

-Sr. Ikari, tiene que venir con nosotros en este instante- Su voz era tajante y autoritativa, sin lugar a objeciones, además, en su voz pude oír claramente el resentimiento y odio, a donde sea que me lleven, será un lugar donde no seré bienvenido.

Accedí a ir con ellos, al llegar a sus instalaciones pude ver que eran inclusive más grandes que las de la ONU, parecía una instalación militar, al presentarnos en la entrada inmediatamente me esposaron, diciendo que era un requisito para poder entrar, me escoltaron a través de varias oficinas y corredores, hasta que llegamos a un salón de reuniones, era una especie de domo, al centro tenía una gran mesa redonda, allí estaban algunas personas, discutiendo calmadamente, por sus uniforme de inmediato supe que eran de los altos mandos, al verme simplemente dejaron de hablar entre ellos y fijaron su atención hacia mí, caminé hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Shinji Ikari, usted ha sido traslado a estas instalaciones, debido a su participación en los actos, perpetrados por la organización NERV, debido a ello el Tribunal de Justicia, ha lanzado una orden de aprehensión en su contra, cuyo juicio será dentro de una semana en las instalaciones de la Suprema Corte- No podía creerlo me iban a culpar, iba a ir a juicio, a pesar de ser menor de edad, era lo que pensaba mientras me escoltaban a la celda.

Luego supe que también había ordenes de aprehensión contra los demás pilotos. Pero no pudieron realizarlas. A Rei la declararon muerta en batalla, sin encontrar su cuerpo, a Asuka le respaldó el gobierno alemán, y no permitieron que fuera enjuiciada pero lo peor fue cuando me dijeron que Toji también tenía una orden en su contra, inmediatamente me exalté, les dije y les grite que Toji no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con NERV, no iba a dejar que el pasara por este martirio, esto sería algo que tendría que atravesar solo.

Dos días antes del juicio me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que tenía visitas, rápidamente accedí a verlos quienes fueran, espere algunos minutos en la sala de visitas, finalmente cuando entraron me sorprendí de quienes eran, delante de mí estaban Hikari Horaki, la delegada de la clase y Kensuke Aida, uno de mis mejores amigos. Ambos tenían caras de preocupación y tristeza, por alguna razón esto me hizo sentir una calidez placentera en el corazón, porque al fin me di cuenta de que tenía amigos verdaderos que se preocupaban por mí.

-Hikari, Kensuke, que gran sorpresa verlos- De verdad me sentía feliz de verlos.

-Shinji, queríamos venir a verte en cuanto escuchamos lo de tu juicio, tratamos de hablar con las personas que te trajeron aquí, pero no pudimos conseguir permiso para verte, tuve que usar algunas de la influencias que tenía mi padre- Respondió Kensuke, se me olvidaba que su padre tenía un rango importante en NERV.

-Shinji, ¿es cierto?, ¿De verdad van a culparte por todo?- Me preguntó Hikari, su rostro reflejaba el miedo y la incredulidad que yo también sentía.

-Parece ser que así será- Digo resignadamente, mi vida nunca ha estado en mi poder, siempre hay alguien más que me está controlando, decidiendo por mí, parece que nunca podré tomar los estribos de mi vida.

-Pero, ¡Eso es una injusticia!, ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto, ni siquiera eres mayor de edad?, ¿Acaso no has sufrido lo suficiente, acaso no has dado todo por ellos y aun así te exigen más?- Las lágrimas de Hikari reflejan la impotencia y rabia de pensar que esto me esté pasando a mí. Pero a pesar de sus palabras no pude evitar sonreír, se siente muy que alguien te estime y te respete.

-Mira, Hikari- Tomo un respiro. –Yo sé que estas cosas son difíciles, pero a veces hay pruebas que la vida te pone, para enseñarte cosas, o simplemente para traer algo mejor, la verdad no lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que si me derrumbo ahora, todo se empeorará y ellos ganarán, debo seguir aunque me queden pocas fuerzas- Digo tanto para ella como para mí, la abrazo y le doy un beso en la frente. Miro a Kensuke, y este entiende el mensaje e instantáneamente se abraza con nosotros, sí. Esta es mi razón para luchar, para seguir, iré y atravesaré ese juicio, por ellos, nos quedamos así hasta que Hikari, más tranquila, me dijo algo importante.

-Shinji, Toji también quería venir, pero por su condición no pudo lograrlo, estaba enojado, mejor dicho furioso, tenía tantas ganas de verte, nos dijo que tenías su total y absoluto apoyo, y que si necesitabas algo, que no dudaras en pedirle a él o a nosotros- La sonrisa de Hikari es dulce y graciosa. Pero yo me tensé al escuchar le condición de Toji, fue mi culpa que él estuviera así. Apreté los puños y contuve las lágrimas, ahora no era el momento para ser débil. Desafortunadamente en ese momento entró uno de los guardias que custodiaban mi celda.

-El tiempo de visita terminó- ¡Maldición!, quería hablar un poco más con ellos de saber cómo estaban actualmente, pero creo que eso será en otra ocasión.

-¡Muchas gracias, amigos!, no saben lo que esto significa para mí, gracias por haber hecho tanto para verme, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, gracias, gracias- Les dije honestamente, con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas, me despedí de ellos.

-Para eso están los amigos Shinji, te prometemos que estaremos presentes el día de tu juicio y te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos, yo Kensuke y Toji- Me contestó Hikari mientras los escoltaban afuera de la sala. Me sentí mucho mejor, sabiendo que no estaba solo, que por lo menos había personas que me estimaban y querían. Con mayor fuerza afrontaré esto.

Por fin llegó el día del juicio, la Suprema Corte, tenía grandes instalaciones, la corte era un salón enorme, había un podio donde estaban los generales, al lado derecho se encontraban algunas personas vestidas formalmente, quizás sea el jurado, al lado derecho estaban la prensa, había reporteros de diferentes países viendo sus aspectos. En los demás asientos estaban personas que parecían no tener peso en el juicio, entre ellos vi a mis amigos, Kensuke, Hikari y Toji, al cruzar mi mirada con él, la vergüenza se apoderó de mí y la desvié hacia el Juez. Levantándose y mirándome comenzó a hablar

-Miembros del Jurado, damas y caballeros, estamos reunidos hoy para iniciar el caso No. 1236, contra Shinji Ikari, por los delitos de crímenes en contra de la humanidad, abuso de poder y desvió de fondos para proyectos no autorizados- Era de risa, ¡Que maldito chiste!.

El escenario era perfecto, toda la prensa, el país, no, el mundo entero, la humanidad, necesitaba encontrar un culpable, no servía que la culpa fuera de una empresa u organización, no. Siempre era mejor que fuera una persona, que fuera un nombre, en el cual la gente pudiera depositar todo su odio y resentimiento, como siempre yo era el candidato perfecto, el peón, el mundo necesitaba a un chivo expiatorio, y ese iba a ser yo. ¡Que gracioso!, yo que ni siquiera llevaba ni un maldito año trabajando en esa empresa, yo que no sabía nada de la organización, yo que siempre fui ignorado y subestimado por todos, al final, yo tendría que pagar los platos rotos, por todos sus errores.

El juicio duró unas horas en donde se presentaron las "pruebas" de mi culpabilidad, finalmente supe todas las atrocidades de NERV y de mi padre, y de una organización llamada SEELE, los planes de instrumentalización humana, todo. Y yo sería el que diera la cara y pagara por ello. El juez se levantó a anunciar el veredicto, estaba totalmente resignado a acatarlo cuando alguien entró a la sala, cuando volteé a ver me encontré con la última persona que esperaba ver.

Ante mí, y el jurado estaba ni más ni menos que Gendo Ikari, caminó lentamente hacia el estrado, pude ver que una de sus manos estaba mutilada, su estado era deplorable. Observé su rostro, ya no traía lentes, en sus ojos pude ver la decepción y el fracaso, había fallado en su misión, se veía como si hubiese envejecido varios años, se puso entre yo y el jurado cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Yo soy Gendo Ikari, comandante de NERV, yo soy el responsable de todos esos crímenes, este chico de aquí- Señalándome con su única mano –No tiene nada que ver en esto, él es solo otra víctima de mis planes egoístas, un chico que solo buscaba la aprobación de su padre, un títere de mi plan para reunirme y ver una vez más a mi esposa, no me arrepiento de lo que hice para reunirme con ella pero no voy a permitir este circo, este muchacho debe ser exonerado de toda culpabilidad-

La corte entró en caos, las gritos y alardes estaban a la orden del día, el juez hacia todo lo posible para restaurar el orden, finalmente cuando hubo orden de nuevo, el juez, determinó que mi padre era culpable de todos los cargos los guardias inmediatamente, sometieron a mi padre y otros me empezaron a escoltar fuera de la corte. Sin embargo, antes de salir me volteé a ver una vez más a mi padre, sentí que sería la última vez que lo vería y grité lo primero que quería decir

-Padre, te perdono-

-¡Cuídate, Shinji! No cometas los mismos errores que hice. ¡Vive tu vida!- Fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre, de Gendo Ikari, las palabras que siempre quise oír de él, sé que debí odiarlo por lo que me hizo, pero al saber sus razones, no pude evitar sentir algo de empatía y compasión con él, además no es común que Gendo haga algo paternal, pero este acto revindicó algo de nuestra relación.

Al salir de la corte, allí estaban mis amigos, Hikari, Kensuke y Toji, al ver sus rostros de alegría no pude más, fui directo a ellos, y los abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lloré, de tristeza por saber de las intenciones de mi padre y SEELE, de alegría porque al fin pude recuperar mi libertad y de gozo por tener amigos que me serían leales y fieles, desde ese día, deje de odiar a mi padre. Y desde ese día también, comencé a odiar a Asuka.

**Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo de mi historia, estas son las experiencias más difíciles que Shinji tenía que enfrentar, las consecuencias de la secuela, espero que les haya gustado y prometo no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Para lp: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, intentaré hacer más interesante la historia, espero que te guste y comentes._

**Para Seeking Professional Help: **_Concuerdo totalmente contigo, me parece que en el Rebuil 3.0 fue una verdadera injusticia con Shinji, además es demasiado apocalíptico y pesimista. Muchas Gracias por tu comentario y esperaré con gusto tus cometarios_


	3. Decisiones

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**CAPITULO 3 – DECISIONES**

_Neo Tokio – 2022 (Presente)_

¡Vaya! , ¡Mira nada más! Miren finalmente quien se decidió a aparecer, la hija prodiga va a regresar, ¡Hay que tirar la casa por la ventana!, ¡Hay que pararnos y aplaudir! Por fin la gran e importante Asuka va a dignarse a bajar ante nuestra presencia, ¡Esto es motivo de celebración! Rodo mis ojos al escuchar mis propios pensamientos. Nunca he sido una persona sarcástica, ni mucho menos, es sólo que esta oportunidad es demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, simplemente es imposible. ¡Maldición! De verdad soy patético.

-Pues yo no pienso, ni quiero verla o hablar con ella- Digo tajantemente a Hikari, escuchar esta noticia me quitó todo el ánimo que había tenido anteriormente. El rostro de ella muestra desilusión y tristeza, a pesar de que siempre tuve miedo de decepcionar a las personas que confiaban en mí, esta vez no temo comunicar mis puntos de vista, esta vez sí tengo razones justificadas.

-Shinji, sé por todo lo atravesaste, todo lo que sufriste, pero esta podría ser una oportunidad única de arreglar las cosas con ella- Hikari trata de razonar conmigo, por supuesto que ella perdonaría fácilmente a Asuka, después de todo fue su mejor amiga en la secundaria.

-Si después de varios años, ella se siente culpable, ese su problema, ¡o que! Ya te olvidaste de que ni siquiera vino a tu boda- Recuerdo ver la cara anhelante de Hikari el día que trató de contactarla. Todavía puedo ver su rostro de herido al ver que ella no llegó. Se suponía que debía ser al día más feliz de su vida y no pudo disfrutarlo del todo por ella.

-Sí, lo sé- Mencionó ella, dando un suspiro de dolor y amargura. Claramente sigue dolida por ese hecho. Sin embargo, su rostro recupera la tranquilidad y la calma.

-Pero aun así, creo que sería lo correcto si hablaras con ella- Nuevamente trata de disuadirme.

-¿Y hacer qué?, ¿debo pararme ante ella y aplaudir? ¿Correr a sus brazos y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas? ¿Jurarle que jamás la odié y que quiero hacer las paces con ella?- Sinceramente no me gustaba discutir y pelear en lo más minino, pero desde hace mucho tiempo aprendí que debo ser firme y atacar.

-¡No estoy diciendo que hagas eso!, solo digo que deberías intentar entender por lo que ella ha pasado también- ¿A caso cree ella que no he intentado hacer eso muchas veces? ¡Claro que si lo he hecho! Muchas más veces de lo que piensa.

-¡Ahh, Claro que he intentado verlo todo desde su punto de vista!, cada detalle hecho y circunstancia, muchas veces me culpé pensando que yo era responsable de su sufrimiento, muchas veces intenté entenderla, comprenderla, de respetar sus razones para irse, pero hay un hecho verídico e innegable que se mantiene firme cada vez que llego a una conclusión- Mi ira comienza a incrementarse, recuerdos dolorosos y sofocantes comienzan a reproducirse en mi mente, debo intentar mantener mi autocontrol mas fuertemente.

-¿Y cuál es?- Pregunta Hikari expectantemente

-¡Yo me quedé a enfrentar las consecuencias, a pesar de lo que tuve que sufrir y lo que ya había sufrido! Mientras ella sólo huyó de sus problemas- Respondo azotando uno de mis puños en la mesa del té, haciendo saltar a Hikari.

-El tiempo ya no curará esas heridas, me mantendré firme en mi decisión- Ahora creo que estoy perdiendo mis estribos, debo parar ya antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-Mira, Hikari, creo que debemos dejar esto para otra ocasión, de verdad te estimo y te respeto, valoro tu opinión y tu juicio, pero te pido por favor que trates de comprenderme esta vez- Suplico a Hikari, sólo quiero olvidarme de esto y seguir con mi vida.

-Está bien, Shinji, discúlpame por insistir tanto, pero realmente creo que es lo mejor para ti, pero tienes razón, esta es tu decisión y ya no te presionaré, recuerda que te vamos a estar esperando esta noche así que ni te atrevas a faltar, porque te vamos a llevar arrastrando si es necesario- Dice Hikari finalmente con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ahí estaré, los veré más tarde- Respondo aliviado, realmente necesito estar con mis amigos en este momento, debo despejar mi mente de todas estas cosas.

-Vas a remodelar tu interior, ¿Verdad? Este lugar se ve horriblemente gris, es deprimente, necesitas algo que le dé vida y salud, si te quedas aquí, siempre vas a desanimar- Me recrimina Hikari inspeccionando alrededor de mi departamento, claramente desaprobando mis "gustos" en decoración de interiores.

-Claro, madre- Digo en irritación falsa, con una media sonrisa, si esto es lo que realmente requiero en estos momentos, alguien con quien hablar de cosas simples y ridículas, alguien con quien sentirme acompañando y disfrutar de un par de bebidas o una simple cena con amigos.

-Ja, ja que gracioso Señor Ikari, la próxima vez, simplemente me quedaré con la boca callada y no te ayudaré más- Replica Hikari fingiendo indignación, cruzando sus brazos, alzando la cabeza y girándose hacia un lado para luego mirarme girando su cabeza y sacándome la lengua. Hikari siempre sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa o carcajada. Voy al sillón donde puse su abrigo y se lo ofrezco. Ella lo toma y se lo pone para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Dile a los otros dos chiflados que estaré con ustedes en un par de horas- Le anuncio mientras Hikari sale del departamento con unas risitas ligeras, recordando que ella fue la que bautizó nuestro grupo con ese nombre.

Doy un suspiro cansado cuando la puerta se cierra, me masajeo el puente entre mis ojos mientras me siento en el sillón del escritorio de mi estudio, pongo el dedo pulgar en mi mejilla y el índice en mi frente, la pose clásica en la que medito las cosas. Muy diferente de la pose fría y calculadora de mi padre. Así que va a regresar realmente, no puedo evitar preguntarme cual será la razón de su visita, acaso ¿buscará pedir perdón? o ¿simplemente contactará a Hikari para hablar con ella como viejos amigos? Tampoco puedo evitar imaginarme cómo luciría en este momento, ¿físicamente? Ya lo creo ella estaba a penas en desarrollo cuando nos conocimos, ¿Acaso tendrá una vida consolidada y resuelta? He escuchado que el país entero alemán, la idolatra y es su principal heroína. ¿Acaso se habrá casado? ¿Tendrá hijos? Asuka tenía muy en claro que jamás quería ser madre.

Me pregunto qué pasaría si nos volviéramos a encontrar, ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Me gritaría? ¿Me abrazaría? Lo dudo mucho o ¿simplemente me ignoraría como si no estuviera allí? Mas importante ¿Cuál sería mi reacción? Honestamente no lo sé, sería algo incómodo, raro y lo más probable sería que sólo me diera media vuelta y abandonara el lugar. Quiero decir ¿Cómo enfrentas a la persona que desde que te conoció solo te ha ridiculizado, humillado, gritado, golpeado y rechazado? ¿Qué hacer en esas situaciones? Decir hola sería hipócrita y falso, no somos dos amigos que se separaron en buenos términos, todo lo contrario, nuestra relación estaba totalmente desgastada y tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

Gruño de irritación, no tiene ni una día desde que me dieron la noticia y ya estoy desesperándome por esto, de verdad necesito salir y respirar aire fresco, veo el reloj en mi pulsera y veo que sólo falta una hora para ir al restaurante que frecuentamos, típico, cuando cavilo siempre se me va el tiempo, quizás es un mecanismo de mi mente para evadir la realidad, la soledad, todas las cosas que me lastiman del mundo real.

Después de bañarme y vestirme tomo una de mis chamarras ligeras y salgo de mi departamento, en el trayecto hacia el restaurante, veo a las masas de personas que normalmente están regresando de una dura jornada de trabajo, al pasar entre ellos me genera una leve ansiedad, nunca he estado ni me siento cómodo estando rodeado por numerosas cantidades de gente, ni mucho menos después de los primeros inconvenientes.

_Tokio 3 – 2016_

Ha pasado un año desde que mi padre asumió los cargos y la sentencia que estaba a punto de ser mía, desde que se demostró mi inocencia, inmediatamente los medios empezaron a acosarme, cuando salía a las calles simplemente a caminar, estaba temeroso de encontrármelos, muchas veces hasta el grado de tener que querer someterme a dar entrevistas, cada vez que veía a una muchedumbre, salía corriendo en otra dirección. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué rayos no pueden dejarme en paz? Yo jamás he deseado ni he querido ser el centro de atención, siempre he estado acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

Una cierta vez, me encontraba en un parque sentado, queriendo simplemente disfrutar de un día tranquilo y calmado, pero sencillamente no tendría esos lujos, ya que unas personas que me habían seguido, empezaron a gritarme e insultarme, al parecer cuando hay una acusación en contra de ti, sea verdadera o falsa, siempre habrá algunos que empezarán a odiarte o a desconfiar de ti, cuando se cercioraron de tenerme rodeado me empujaron entre ellos, acusándome de ser un asesino y cobarde, aun cuando no hice ninguna de esas cosas, bueno como lo estipula el dicho, de tal palo tal astilla. No podía defenderme, ni siquiera sabía cómo, aun cuando mi padre pagó por sus errores, yo seguiré sufriendo las consecuencias de llevar su sangre y su apellido. Cuando estaba a punto de resignarme a aceptarlo, unos agentes llegaron a auxiliarme, rápidamente dispersaron a los atacantes al ver sus armas y amenazarlos con detenerlos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Sr Ikari?- Me preguntó uno de ellos, su expresión era de verdadera simpatía.

-Sí, sí, gracias- Contesté mientras me ayudaban a levantarme, una vez de pie me empecé a limpiar la suciedad de mi ropa, por suerte no me habían golpeado fuertemente como para dejarme moretones, al observarlos pude darme cuenta de que eran los mismos agentes que me habían llevado a las instalaciones de la ONU, sus expresiones eran totalmente diferentes a las que me mostraron la primera vez.

- Antes que nada venimos a expresar una sincera disculpa por las inconveniencias y perjuicios que haya sufrido por parte de nosotros. Venimos por parte de la ONU y del gobierno japonés, a hacerle una propuesta ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos para ofrecérsela?- Me invitó uno de ellos, en esos momentos estuve a punto de negarme rotundamente, pero tenía algo de curiosidad de averiguar que era, además, no es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

-Está bien, vamos- Acepté al final

Nos tomó media hora llegar a las instalaciones de la ONU, al arribar nos encaminamos directamente a la oficina principal, donde al entrar estaba un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años, con la cabeza totalmente blanca de canas, sentado en un escritorio de vidrio amplio, la oficina era de la mitad del tamaño de la que tenía mi padre en NERV. Estaba adornada con muebles grandes, algunas plantas y estaba alfombrada totalmente. Cuando el hombre nos vio, me invitó a sentarme prontamente.

-Muy buenos días Sr Ikari, soy el Lic. Ichiro Higasaki, director general de planeación y estrategia de la ONU, a nombre de toda la organización le ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras y humildes disculpas por todos los inconvenientes que le provocamos, razón por la cual, hemos decidido hacerle una oferta. ¿Le interesaría escucharla?- Me intenta obsequiar el hombre.

Lo pienso por unos momentos, tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para empezar desde cero, realmente no he hecho nada después de los juicios, me he quedad en el hospital donde desperté, ayudándolos en todo lo que podía, quizá ya sea hora de hacer algo mas.

-Claro, dígame- Acepto finalmente, la expresión del hombre se suaviza, quizá aliviado de que consintiera su oferta.

-Muy bien, después del juicio y sentencia del comandante de NERV- Fruncí el ceño cuando dijo eso, recuerdos no muy gratos venían a mi mente, hasta que regresé a la realidad al escuchar al hombre aclarando su garganta – Como decía, después de su sentencia, la organización que representaba estaba destinada a desmantelarse y usar sus instalaciones para la investigación y desarrollo de la tecnología genética. Sin embargo, hemos logrado crear una "sub-rama" por así decirlo, cuyo objetivo principal es ayudar económica, física y psicológicamente a los pilotos de los evangelions que dieron sus servicios para salvar al mundo y nos gustaría enormemente que aceptara unirse a esta propuesta ¿Acepta?- Me pregunta el hombre, finalmente escuchando profundamente su oferta, prácticamente me estaban diciendo que me mantendrían de por vida, sólo tendría que hacer lo que ellos me asignarían. Seguía pensando hasta que recordé algo primordial.

-Está bien, acepto, pero tengo una petición- Respondo luego de unos momentos.

-Claro, ¿cuál es su demanda?

-Hubo una persona que iba ser seleccionada como piloto, pero ocurrió un grave accidente y sufrió graves heridas y lesiones, su nombre es Toji Suzuhara, él tiene una hermana que estaba bajo el resguardo de NERV cuando Toji fue seleccionado, mi petición es que los ayude a ellos dos también- Dije expresando mis solicitudes.

-Está bien, haremos todo lo posible por incluirlos a ellos en el programa, mientras tanto, necesitamos que se presente el día lunes a las ocho de la mañana en las anteriores instalaciones del geo frente para arreglar los últimos detalles de su contrato, eso será todo, que tenga un buen día- Se despidió de mí el hombre amablemente, luego le ordenó a uno de los agentes a acompañarme has mi lugar de residencia, al decirles donde "residía", inmediatamente buscaron y me ofrecieron un departamento pequeño cerca del hospital, el cual acepté al instante.

Cuando visité a Toji y le dije las buenas noticias, me abrazó con su único brazo y me agradeció fuertemente lo que hice por él, pero solo le respondí que era lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que pasó por mi culpa, al escuchar esas palabras perdió su sonrisa y me golpeo en el tórax igual de fuerte que la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando volteé a verlo sorprendido, sólo me dijo que recordara el dolor cada vez que me atreviera a seguir culpándome de sus lesiones, luego nos echamos a reír, era bueno desechar la tensión de vez en cuando. Hice una nota mental de averiguar con los doctores como solucionar el problema de las amputaciones.

_Presente_

Me detengo al entrar al restaurante, sus puertas son de cristal transparente con marcos de madera, que se abren empujándolas, al entrar no puedo evitar fijarme en sus detalles, claramente la influencia occidental ha dejado su huella en este país, los cuchillos y tenedores, las mesas altas y los asientos reclinables. Adentrándome más, busco a las personas que me esperan, después de unos minutos, los encuentro sentados en una mesa que está enfrente del pequeño bar, Toji y Hikari están platicando placenteramente, como lo harían dos enamorados, sinceramente estoy feliz por ellos, espero que su felicidad dure para siempre, se lo merecen.

-¡Shinji!, hermano, ¿Dónde has estado?- Exclama Toji emocionado de verme, tal es su alegría que se levanta velozmente de la mesa y me da un gran abrazo de oso que literalmente me levanta del piso, sacándome el aire y casi aplastando mis órganos.

-¡Implantes!, ¡implantes! – Logro decir con el poco aire que me queda. Toji finalmente se da cuenta y me suelta rápidamente.

-Disculpa, a veces me olvido que debo controlar mi fuerza- Dice él algo apenado, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello. Toji siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte que yo. Me siento unos minutos a tratar de respirar y tranquilizarme, Hikari solo se sonroja de vergüenza mirando hacia los demás clientes que miraban incrédulos y divertidos la escena.

-No te preocupes, a mí me alegra verte también y ¡no empieces a decir que es tu culpa!, Hikari me dijo lo que pensabas y estas equivocado, solo necesitaba reflexionar de algunas cosas, no quería salir con ustedes sólo para estropear la diversión que pudieran tener- Le respondo a Toji recordando lo que Hikari me dijo en el departamento.

-¡Que razón más estúpida es esa Shinji!- Sonrío al recordar que contestó exactamente igual que Hikari.

-Lo mismo me dijo tu esposa- Es realmente increíble ver los cambios en Toji desde que se hizo novio de Hikari.

-Las grandes mentes siempre piensan igual ¿No lo cree Sr. Ikari?- Dice Hikari finalmente, al tiempo que Toji se vuelve a sentar junto a ella.

-Claro, de eso no me cabe la menor duda- Digo mientras me siento enfrente de ellos. Repentinamente el mesero se acerca a nosotros a pedir nuestras órdenes.

-¿Gustan algo de tomar?- Pregunta, sosteniendo una Tablet en sus manos, sin duda la tecnología es una maravilla en estos días.

-Sólo lo de siempre, gracias- Desde que se inauguró este restaurante, hemos sido los principales clientes reservados, incluso conocemos a todos los meseros que han trabajado aquí. Mientras él se iba por las bebidas, la voz de la persona faltante llega a nuestros oídos.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es el señor Ikari ¿Cómo ha estado?- Es la voz carismática y cómica de nada más ni nada menos que Kensuke Aida. Rápidamente me levanto y le doy un gran abrazo a mi amigo mucho menos efusivo que Toji, pero igual de afectivo.

-Ahh, en el trabajo, tu sabes- Me siento nuevamente dejando espacio para Kensuke.

-Conociéndote, creo que es verdad, y no solo eso, conociéndote como nosotros sabemos, debiste pasarte encerrado pensando y pensando- a veces me sorprendo de lo bien que me conocen estas personas, me pregunto que más sabrán de mí.

-Me atrapaste- Informo resignado.

El camarero llega con las bebidas y los aperitivos, y así comenzamos la noche, primero empezamos preguntando sobre nuestros trabajos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Kensuke?

-Bueno la próxima semana tengo que ir a un seminario, donde nos reuniremos para crear estrategias para almacenar los datos, aunque realmente no tiene sentido ya que al final, todas las decisiones las toma una computadora, solo se despilfarra el dinero a lo tonto- Por su empleo él ha viajado por todo el mundo a convenciones o seminarios.

-¿Y tú Toji?- Pregunta Kensuke, queriendo saber sobre su amigo.

-Bueno, los chicos lo han hecho bien, mi equipo ya está en las finales del torneo regional, si consiguen el campeonato, me darán un aumento, no que lo necesite- Desde hace dos años, Toji ha sido el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto del colegio donde estudiamos, cuando apenas adquirió los implantes, ya no pudo cumplir su sueño de ser un jugador profesional, me sentí tan mal y culpable de ello, después de todo era su principal anhelo, tenía soporte económico debido a que si se pudo afiliar a la sub-rama de NERV. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió estudiar lo que más le apasionaba, así que cuando se graduó de la escuela de deportes, me sentí muy orgulloso de él.

-Sí y luego tengo que oír las quejas de los maestros, que sus alumnos llegan cansados y alborotados a las clases- Inesperadamente Hikari fue contratada como la directora, a pesar de ser muy joven, su experiencia como jefa de grupo, al imponer orden y disciplina, y sus impecable expediente, asombraron al consejo sindical e inmediatamente fue contratada.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que algunos de ellos quieran divertirse en el campo y no en el salón, yo mismo fui así, solo hay que aprender a entenderlos- Si, Toji ha madurado rápidamente, supongo que sus experiencias lo hicieron ser más sensible y comprensivo, creo que en realidad todos hemos aprendido a madurar mucho más enormemente para nuestra edad.

-Oye, por cierto escuche que Asuka te envió una carta- ¡Chingada madre!, porque rayos tuviste que mencionar eso, estábamos tan bien hablando de cosas normales, quiero gritar pero no lo hago.

-Si así es, si quieres verla aquí la traigo- Hikari busca en su bolso, la encuentra y se la pasa a Kensuke, que la abre y comienza a leerla –Parce que los demonios también lloran- Decía Toji, recitando aquella frase que el mismo dijo cuándo hacíamos el ejercicio de sincronización.

-¿Acaso saben que la única razón por la que te la doy es porque ella quiere que ustedes la lean?- Dice Hikari exasperadamente, al parecer es la única que de verdad todavía estima a Asuka.

-Cuando la leí realmente me sentí alagado y de inmediato grité de alegría, al saber que ella me consideraba como su amigo- Bromea sarcásticamente Toji, casi me rio abiertamente, es genial saber que algunas cosas no cambian.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice?- Pregunto tentativamente

Kensuke aclara su garganta y comienza a leer en voz alta intentando imitar la voz de Asuka.

-'Querrida Hikarri, soy Asuka, esperro que rrecuerrdes quien soy …'- No puedo más y me comienzo a reír tan fuerte que casi caigo al suelo, me sostengo de la mesa, con la otra mano me agarro el abdomen, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, al tranquilizarme un poco veo a Toji, con una expresión similar a la mía, y a Kensuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Chiflados- Dice Hikari rodando sus ojos, obviamente irritada por nuestro comportamiento infantil.

-¿Qué más dice?- Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, estos chicos realmente saben cómo levantarme los ánimos.

-Mmmm, dice que se disculpa por haberse ido de repente, sin decir adiós, se lamenta por no haber asistido a tu boda, dice que vendrá en un mes y que quiere vernos a todos inclusive a Rei-

-Si yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando lo leí - Dice Toji

-Ahh, mira esto '¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Shinji?, sé que seguramente debe odiarme ahora, pero si ustedes están en contacto con él ¿Podrían decirle que quiero verlo y hablar con él?, si él no quiere lo entenderé, solo quiero que le avisen para que lo piense'- Relata Kensuke antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Shinji ella realmente quiere verte- Me dije Hikari con una mirada suplicante.

-Debes admitirlo Shinji, prácticamente te está rogando que la veas- Dice Toji apoyando a su esposa, Hikari sólo sonríe.

-Piénsalo Shinji podrías impresionarla con tu aspecto físico, imagínate cuando te vea con el cabello largo, alto, fuerte, ibas a hacer que se babeara por ti- Bromea Kensuke, desde que Toji se casó con Hikari, él ha sido el carismático y bromista del grupo.

-Que idiota eres Kensuke- Contesta Hikari reprobatoriamente.

El resto de la cena fue como abrir el baúl de los recuerdos y anécdotas, en todo ese tiempo traté de mantenerme al margen, hasta que era obligado a participar, mayormente por Hikari, cuando terminamos, ellos inmediatamente comenzaron a planear si iban a verla o no.

-Toji y yo iremos ese día al aeropuerto a recogerla y la alojaremos en nuestra casa durante el tiempo que ella se quede aquí- Dice Hikari argumentando su plan.

-Pues yo si quiero ver que fue la demonio roja, chances hay de que sea tan gorda como una vaca- Se mofa Kensuke ampliando los brazos a los costados y girarlos hacia arriba y abajo.

Nuevamente me comienzo a orinar de risa, definitivamente Kensuke es el hombre de la noche. Hikari golpea su cabeza con suficiente fuerza como para arrancársela. Finalmente todos decidieron que la verían y hablarían con ella. Hikari me preguntó una vez más, pero solo le dije que aún no estaba listo para reunirme con ella.

El trayecto hacia mi departamento es largo y borroso, al parecer las bebidas de hoy están comenzando a tener efecto en mí, llego a mi puerta con apuros, mi balance está algo desorientado, me muevo torpemente hasta llegar a la sala donde veo ese paquete que no he abierto por tres años, tal vez sea el alcohol o simplemente la visita de ella, pero cuando me doy cuenta estoy agarrando el paquete con mis manos, voy hacia mi estudio con eso en mis manos, lo veo detenidamente, tiene mi dirección antigua, lo veo y lo veo, hasta que me harto y decido finalmente abrirlo con la ayuda de un exacto que tengo en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio.

Al abrirlo me sorprendo de lo que encontré, era un juego entero de cuerdas de chelo, los reviso, parecen estar en buen estado, miro incrédulo las cuerdas, cuando me doy cuenta que hay varios papeles adjuntos, comienzo a revisarlos y me encuentro con que casi todos ellos están en blanco, busco más bruscamente hasta llegar con el último papel, lo reviso de un lado y no veo nada, enojado lo tiré al suelo, al dar vueltas en el aire veo que de dobla y al reverso puedo leer un mensaje solitario y amargo

-Shinji, lo lamento-

**Bueno, aquí está la tercera entrega de esta historia, vemos que todos (excepto Shinji), verán a Asuka.**

**Como nota aclaratoria, la última frase de Asuka en EOE es "Kimochi warui" que se puede traducir como "Que asco" o algunos lo traducen como "no me gusta este sentimiento". **

**Espero sus reviews o que sigan esta historia. Hasta luego**


	4. Intermedio

**Nota: Este apartado será una historia paralela al capítulo 2**

**Nota 2: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Nota 3: El POV será de Gendo Rokobungi Ikari.**

-Profesor Fuyutsuki, encárguese de todo aquí- Digo mientras me levanto de la que fue mi silla de operaciones durante este largo trayecto, doy media vuelta, ya es hora de empezar, los ancianos están tomando el complejo, muy pronto el esfuerzo de años de trabajo y cuidadosa planeación darán sus frutos, Rei debe estar esperándome.

-Lo entiendo, salude a Yui-kun de mi parte- Responde mi antiguo sensei y viejo amigo, desde que lo conocí sabía que podía contar con él, sería un leal subalterno, aunque no parecía compartir mis ideales y juicios sabía que sus objetivos y los míos llevaban hacia la misma dirección, con él podía hablar sin remordimientos y con la pura y absoluta verdad, además, siempre estuvo a mi lado cada vez que me reunía con esos bastardos, discutir estrategias cada vez que las cosas pudieran salirse del panorama, mi mano derecha. En efecto, esta sería la última vez que nos veríamos. Gracias por todo profesor, para Yui y para mí fue un placer haberlo conocido.

Me dirijo hacia el dogma central, ella debe estar allí, puedo escuchar el sonido de las explosiones y disparos, los malditos decrépitos deben estar desesperados por alcanzar a los evas, pero al final, no importará pronto ejecutaré mi plan después de eso ya no importará lo que suceda, ya que estaré con Yui para siempre. Además, puedo escuchar los gritos del personal, siendo una organización que lucha contra seres divinos, nunca se imaginaron que al final, serían asesinados por los mismos humanos que trataron y lucharon para proteger con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio. Nadie nunca notó que el presupuesto para armamento y seguridad, fue decreciendo, pensaron que todo el mundo estaría agradecido y tendrían todo el apoyo de todas las instituciones, que serían héroes. Al igual que los que perecieron en el segundo impacto, todos ellos eran sacrificios necesarios para poder completar el plan de instrumentalización humana.

Cuando descubrí sobre la complementación, los manuscritos del mar muerto, los ángeles, el proyecto evangelion, inmediatamente supe lo que tenía que hacer. Debía despojarme de cualquier atadura o lazo de cualquier tipo, desde que recuerdo he sido alguien que jamás ha creado algún tipo conexión, prefería mantenerme al margen o simplemente sacaba ventaja de mis rivales, averiguaba sus debilidades y la utilizaba en su contra, producto de ello fueron mis constantes peleas y palizas, algunos me llamaban vago, otros vividor, un parasito de la sociedad, alguien que estaba destinado a vagar por la vida sin pena ni gloria, un don nadie, sólo otro expediente más de criminales, y así lo iba a hacer, hasta que llegaron los ancianos, venían observándome desde hacía un tiempo atrás, a hacerme una oferta.

Luego llegó el segundo impacto, el experimento de Adam, ellos lo cubrieron expertamente, con la excusa más ridícula y estúpida de todas, un meteorito. Utilizando la tripulación del doctor Katsuragi, prometiéndole una expedición científica, pudieron despertar a Adam de su largo sueño, el idiota llevó a su propia hija, traumatizándola de por vida, su pequeña venganza y odio hacia esos seres la hizo candidata perfecta para ser la directora de operaciones, al utilizar su inteligencia y audacia, además al estar vinculada emocionalmente con el espía de SEELE, lo hizo todo más fácil.

Sin embargo, fue durante esa época que me encontré a Yui, cuando la conocí, pensé que era sólo otra mojigata, o rata de biblioteca de esas que se matan estudiando para obtener las mejores calificaciones. Pero al juntarme con ella sentía algo diferente, ella a diferencia de todos los demás, me mostro paciencia, cariño y una calidez que jamás había sentido en mi vida, a pesar de mi actitud y mis defectos, a ella no le importó. Me dio su amor incondicional, sin saberlo yo también comencé a reciprocar esos sentimientos, nos volvimos más unidos hasta que decidimos oficializar nuestra relación. Nos casamos al poco tiempo del segundo impacto, era tan feliz que incluso tomé su apellido para marcar la época de antes y después de haberla conocido, Yui era la luz que me alumbraba en un mundo en el que viví en completa obscuridad. Desafortunadamente, nuestra felicidad no duraría mucho, ya que comenzó a expresar su deseo de ser madre, de tener un hijo, francamente a mí me desagradó esa idea, no quería compartirla con nadie más, jamás me interesó ser padre, sólo heredaría mis patógenos genes. Al final, después de algunos meses, por fin tuvimos a nuestro hijo. Habíamos acordado que ella escogería el nombre si era varón y yo si era mujer, al ser varón ella le dio nombre: Shinji, nunca pregunté por qué había escogido ese nombre. Tiempo después, Yui comenzó a prestarle más atención a él y a nuestro trabajo que a mí, sentía unos celos cada vez que lo veía con él, la verdad no tenía sentido pero era lo que me afligía.

Cuando llegó el tiempo para realizar las pruebas para iniciar el proyecto eva, sabía de antemano lo que pasaría, ese día mire como mi Yui era absorbida por esa criatura, el gran logro de la humanidad, lo tenía previsto pero eso no lo hizo menos doloroso, ese día lloré amargamente, ya no me importaba nadie más, cerré mi corazón con capas de frialdad y dureza, suprimí todos esos sentimientos que me harían débil, mi objetivo estaba claro, debía reunirme con ella para la eternidad, y lo haría con la ayuda del comité y con la complementación, su concepto era simple y crudo: Debíamos quitarnos las ataduras que nos limitaban a alcanzar la divinidad, primero los lazos afectivos, ellos nos hacían predecibles y nos amarraban, en forma emocional para finalmente hacerlo en forma física, al disolver los campos AT y unirnos en un sólo ser perfecto. El hombre debía ser como una máquina, eficiente y frio, sin emociones. Primero tenía que encargarme de algunas cosas, la primera de ellas ese niño, no tenía tiempo para ser padre. Así que lo asigné al cuidado de uno de los hermanos de Yui, francamente no me interesaba lo que le sucediera o que fuera de él, pero en el panorama lo necesitaba, lo que hizo de esta una buena idea, ya que necesitaba que el chico fuera lo más frágil posible, que fuera manipulable, después de abandonarlo me ocuparía de hacer lo que seguía, ahora necesitaba un medio para enlazar y crear el sistema para controlar a los evas. Necesitaba ser un híbrido, tomé una muestra de Lilith el primer ángel, pero requería mezclarlo con ADN humano y quien más que mi querida Yui, así que al hacerlo creé a un ser que serviría para ser enlace y además sentirme cerca de Yui cada vez que la viera, tal como lo habíamos prometido, yo escogería el nombre de nuestra hija y así fue como nació Rei Ayanami.

Camino hasta el central dogma, donde se encuentran los restos petrificados de los clones que Akagi destruyó en un patético intento de vengarse de mí, pero no tenía caso, nada me iba a detener, me acerco a Rei y ella se voltea a verme, me recuerda tanto a Yui, pronto estaré con ella para siempre.

-Así que aquí estas después de todo- Comienzo a acercarme hacia ella hasta quedar parado frente a ella.

-El día prometido ha llegado. Vamos- Le ordeno, nos encaminamos hacia las puertas del cielo, hacia Lilith. Si ya falta poco Yui.

Finalmente llegamos, miro con detenimiento al primer ángel, hasta que un sonido me distrae de mi mirada.

-Te estaba esperando … - Dice Akagi, levantándose y buscando en el bolsillo de su bata, al sacar la mano, veo que empuña un arma, me interpongo entre Rei y ella, mi expresión no cambia, un hábito que me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones.

-Lo siento, pero cambié el código de la MAGI, todo para este momento, Madre muere conmigo- Veo que aprieta algo en su otro bolsillo, cierra los ojos con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad, al pasar unos momentos nada ocurre, se sorprende y saca un control de su bolsillo, al verlo su expresión cambia a una de parálisis, de ver lo que yo ya sabía.

-¿Por qué no se activó?, ¿Caspar? Madre, ¿Prefieres proteger a tu hombre que a tu propia hija? - Las Akagi, sólo unas gatas hambrientas de afecto, que desperdicio de talento e inteligencia, lo único que tenía que hacer es actuar dominante y frio ante ellas y caerían rendidas a mis pies, su madre me sirvió en su tiempo, Yui estaba cuidando a su bebé y yo necesitaba a alguien con quien pasar un buen rato, luego de que la vieja gruñona se suicidara, su hija rápido tomó su lugar. De verdad es patético.

Saco un arma que traigo guardada para estas ocasiones, le apunto directamente y le digo las palabras que siempre quiso oír.

-Ritsuko Akagi, la verdad es que siempre te amé- Ella sonríe melancólicamente, me dice sus últimas palabras.

-Mentiroso- Finalmente, aprieto el gatillo y veo cómo sale volando hacia el lago de LCL, sin vida.

Me volteo hacia Rei, finalmente llegó la hora, tengo a Adam en mi mano.

-Tengo a Adam, la única forma de llevarme a Yui, mediante la unión prohibida entre él y Lilith. Ya no hay tiempo, tu campo AT ya no puede mantener tu forma. ¡Comencemos, Rei!, abre la barrera de tu corazón. ¡Deja tu cuerpo inútil! Y libera tu alma- Me quito el guante de mi mano derecha.

-Fusiona todas las almas en una, y después ¡Llévame con Yui! – Atravieso mi mano hacia su corazón a través de su seno izquierdo, ella cierra los ojos, así comienza el ritual.

-Parece que ha comenzado. Muy bien, ahora Rei, llévame con Yui- Digo triunfantemente, al fin, Yui estaremos juntos. Todo va bien hasta que siento una obstrucción. ¡NO!, esto no puede pasar.

-¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto desesperadamente, estoy tan cerca, para que esto se cancele de último minuto. Rei sólo me mira con ese rostro sin expresiones y me dice simplemente.

-No soy tu muñeca- Ahora siento mi mano ser cortada por Rei, Adam dentro de ella, el dolor es grande pero no se compara con mi incredulidad.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto en estado de parálisis, ¡estuve muy cerca!

-Rei

-Yo no te pertenezco – Rei comienza a elevarse hacia Lilith, ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! No puedo fallar ahora que estoy tan cerca.

-Rei ¡Espérame! – Es la primera vez en mi vida que suplico, pero ya no tengo otra opción, debo convencerla o todo esto será para nada. Sin embargo sólo se aleja cada vez más, hasta llegar a Lilith y fusionarse con ella, luego se desprende de sus ataduras y cae al lago de LCL, salpicando todo, y comienza a transformarse en Rei, totalmente angelical, ahora con ella y Adam se iniciará el tercer impacto.

Pero eso ya no me importa, todos mis sueños, mis planes, mis anhelos, me han sido arrebatados de última hora, simplemente me recuesto en el piso y miro hacia arriba, saboreo el dolor y el fracaso, ya nunca más volveré a ver a Yui, hasta que se aparece el Trabis el ultimo ángel ante mí.

-Ikari Gendo, todo este tiempo has estado huyendo de la realidad. Antes de herirte a ti mismo prefieres rechazar al mundo entero.

Simplemente dejo que sus palabras se escurran por mis oídos, nunca he hecho ni merecido ser amado, sólo me importaba Yui, hice mis murallas con dureza, indiferencia y frialdad, me olvidé de todo aquello por lo que amaba a Yui. Sólo me aislé más y más, debía estar libre de conexiones de cualquier tipo. Hice y perpetré las cosas más atroces y viles para lograr mis objetivos, aprovechando y sacando las más mínimas ventajas, utilizándolos a todos como herramientas, sin importarme en lo más mínimo, sus vidas o sus sentimientos. Comienza a temblar fuerte y una luz brillante y cegadora emana sin razón aparente, trato de taparla con mi única mano, hasta que me engulle y pierdo el conocimiento.

Despierto en las ruinas del central dogma, todo a mi alrededor es el escenario de un apocalipsis, el lago de LCL, prácticamente desbordado, la cruz enorme que se erguía frente a mi está totalmente destrozada, me levanto con mucha dificultad, miro hacia mis lado, puedo ver el cadáver de Akagi, cubierto por los escombros. ¡Que rayos sucedió! Se suponía que se daría inicio al tercer impacto, esto no tiene sentido, Lilith y Adam se habían unido. No puedo soportar seguir en este lugar, comienzo a abandonar este espacio, recorro los pasillos y corredores de mi reino, de mis dominios, ahora son sólo un amargo recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron mis sueños y objetivos, sólo destrucción y ruinas es lo que quedo de la organización que eliminó a los mensajeros, de la que salvó a la humanidad, llego hasta la superficie y veo los estragos de la batalla final. Veo el enorme hueco en el techo del geofrente, quizá de una mina N2, vehículos del ejército japonés totalmente destruidos, algunos cadáveres de soldados, pero a lo lejos veo un paisaje más grotesco, los evas series, que se asemejan a buitres, con grandes mandíbulas y dientes, sin ojos, están totalmente destrozados, sus núcleos S2, están mutilados, parece que descubrieron sus debilidades, un espectáculo macabro y lleno de sangre, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, al parecer los imbéciles ancianos tampoco pudieron lograr su cometido ellos llevaban inclusive más tiempo que yo buscando esos objetivos, me hubiese gustado ver sus rostros de sorpresa y de parálisis al ver que sus planes ha habían hecho pedazos frente a sus ojos, se lo tienen bien merecido, pero quien soy yo para juzgar.

Al mirar hacia los lados, puedo divisar a la Unidad 01 y 02, mi sonrisa se congela, sin Adam y sin Lilith ya no hay esperanza, jamás volveré a reunirme con Yui, ya no me importa nada más. Me doy media vuelta, y comienzo a alejarme, echando un último vistazo veo la cápsula de inserción, debajo de la unidad 01, Shinji mi hijo, probablemente no merezca ni siquiera decir su nombre, ni mucho menos referirme a él como mi hijo, por un momento estuve tentado a ir hacia allá y ver si él estaba bien, pero con todo lo que le he hecho, ni siquiera tengo derecho a tocarlo. Me giro y sigo mi camino, sin rumbo, sólo a donde mis pies me lleven, deambulo hasta llegar a la ciudad que al parecer también sufrió las consecuencias de la batalla, edificios derrumbados, autos en llamas, cadáveres. Sigo hasta llegar a una residencia abandonada y entro, llego hasta lo que es la sala, y simplemente me dejo caer, lo tenía todo listo para lograr mi objetivo, Rei era mi títere, la había aislado del mundo entero sólo para que no tuviera ninguna clase de contacto, para que fuera perfecta, sin emociones y sólo obedeciendo órdenes. Pero nunca conté con la única variable humana que no podía controlar; La voluntad humana, ese espíritu libre e indomable de Yui, fue lo que al final me condenó al fracaso.

_(Salto)_

Ha pasado un tiempo, no sé cuánto y la verdad no me interesa, he sobrevivido de despensas o de sobras, embarrado en suciedad y pestilencia, ¡Que irónico! Yo uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta, teniendo que vivir como una rata, como una alimaña, quizá así es como realmente debí vivir, mis manos están embarradas de sangre inocente, todo para un sueño, un anhelo, una ilusión. Vendiendo mi alma al diablo por la persona que me mostró amor, por querer alcanzar una divinidad que muchos consideran prohibida, ahora ya no sirve de nada, todo lo que estaba escrito en esos pergaminos al final fueron puras patrañas, la humanidad permanecerá como lo que es hasta ahora, ya no importa lo que piense o diga.

-'En otras noticias informamos el repentino fallecimiento del subcomandante de NERV, aún falta determinar las causas, pero todo indica que fue por muerte natural …'- Escucho el reporte en la radio, cuando lo encontré estaba en buen estado y funcionando, rápidamente sincronicé una de las estaciones de noticias, siempre he tenido la necesidad de mantenerme informado, supongo que los malos hábitos nunca mueren. La noticia tiene un impacto fuerte en mí, mi mejor amigo por fin se ha ido, ahora he quedado completamente sólo, una lágrima rebelde escapa por mi mejilla, no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir, me siento como al principio de todo esto, desesperanzado, abandonado, olvidado, por mi mente pasa el fugaz pensamiento del suicidio, ¿Ya para que me queda vivir? He fracasado, todo ha sido para nada, mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido. Sin embargo, se perfectamente que eso sólo lo hacen los cobardes débiles que no pueden aguantar el peso de sus vidas. No mi muerte será por asesinato o por causas naturales, pero nunca por suicidio, viviré hasta que este mundo se harte de mí, y cuando llegue mi hora, no opondré ninguna resistencia.

Ha pasado otras dos semanas desde la muerte de Fuyutsuki, estuve tentado a presentarme a su funeral, pero simplemente hubiese sido innecesario, ya los dos sabíamos perfectamente que esa sería la última vez que nos veríamos, ¡Adiós viejo amigo!.

-'Me encuentro a las afueras de la Suprema Corte, lugar donde el día de mañana se llevará a cabo el juicio en contra de único de los trabajadores de la organización NERV, Shinji Ikari …'- Nuevamente escucho las noticias, esta vez me congelo en ese lugar dejo caer los tenía en las manos, Shinji ¡Como pude haberme olvidado de él! Ahora que no queda nadie en NERV para responder o hacerse cargo de las consecuencias, había escuchado que Soryou se había ido a su patria, que niñita berrinchuda, y eso sólo dejaba a Shinji. La comprensión de ese hecho me golpeó con la fuerza de un huracán, Shinji iba a ser su chivo expiatorio, él iba a pagar por mis errores y pecados.

Ahora se vienen a mi mente las palabras de ese maldito ángel ¿En verdad habré huido todo este tiempo? Siempre vi a Shinji como un rival más que un hijo, sin embargo, cuando Yui fue absorbida por ese monstruo, ya no tiene caso negarlo, inmediatamente busqué la forma de deshacerme de él, ¿Acaso en realidad siempre tuve miedo de quedármelo? Sabía que si se quedaba conmigo sólo le traería dolor y sufrimiento, pero en realidad sufrió mucho más. ¡Que maldito chiste! Vendí no sólo mi alma, sino que también, vendí a mi hijo, vendí sus ilusiones, sus sueños. Desperdicié y eché a perder su vida, traje una vida a este mundo, a mi sangre solamente a sufrir.

Recuerdo que siempre buscó mi amor y cariño, yo jamás se lo mostré, recuerdo ver todas las veces esa suplica en sus ojos, la vez que sentí un enfermo placer al oír sus gritos cuando despedazaba a su propio amigo, y entonces recuerdo todo lo que sufrió durante esa guerra, cada vez que volvía de las batallas, una cada vez peor que las otras. Doy una risa sin humor, el chico no lo sabía, pero el definitivamente tenía una fuerza interior increíble, a pesar de vivir las experiencias, mas viles, atroces, demandantes, siempre salía avante de ellas, cada vez con menos fuerza, es un milagro que haya llegado hasta este punto sin estar totalmente quebrado, prácticamente fue un peón, arrebatado de las calles y puesto a pelear con criaturas de pesadilla, con monstruos que paralizan de miedo a cualquiera, cuando saltó a su primera batalla sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento y ganó, me sentí algo orgulloso, si había sido Yui quien lo derrotó pero el progreso que había logrado fue increíble, siempre me impresionó esa capacidad que tenía de aguantar las cosas que algunos otros los hubiese quebrado desde mucho antes, La vez que regresó para pelear con el catorceavo ángel, fue la primera vez que me vio con determinación, casi sonrío de orgullo, por fin estaba mostrando agallas, debo admitirlo, a pesar de ser alguien que huía de sus problemas, siempre regresaba en el momento más importante a pesar de no ser ningún héroe. ¿A quién engaño? Su vida con creces fue mucho más horrible que la mía, por lo menos yo tuve una oportunidad de defenderme, de planear mi futuro, pero él jamás pudo llevar su vida como él quiso, siempre fue manipulado y abusado por todos, amor y cariño a cuenta gotas, siempre tomando responsabilidad por cosas de las que jamás tuvo la culpa, hiriéndose a sí mismo antes de herir a alguien más. Doy un suspiro.

¿Estarías orgullosa de lo que hice con Shinji?, Ja ja, si tan sólo supieras lo que ha pasado, ahora mismo él va a pagar no sólo por mis errores sino por el de esas momias detestables. Esta es una batalla, y si algo que Gendo Rokobungi Ikari nunca hace ni hará, es rajarse de una pelea. Me levanto con dificultad, es hora de dejar esta farsa y me encamino hacia mi última guerra.

Por fin he llegado a la Suprema Corte, durante el trayecto las personas me observaban, realmente no debo tener buen aspecto, algunos hasta me confundían con un pobre pordiosero, pero no me importa, ya tengo mi objetivo claro, llego a las puertas y las abro al instante.

Lo primero que vi fue a mi hijo, centrado entre todo el mundo, exhibiéndolo como una maldita res de ganado, seguramente para pagar una condena que fue puesta en sus hombros por obra mía, pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto, voy hacia el estrado, me pongo entre él y los buitres que están esperando su festín para saciarse y finalmente comienzo a hablar

-Yo soy Gendo Ikari, comandante de NERV, yo soy el responsable de todos esos crímenes, este chico de aquí- Señalándolo con mi única mano – No tiene nada que ver en esto, él es sólo otra víctima de mis planes egoístas, un chico que sólo buscaba la aprobación de su padre, un títere de mi plan para reunirme y ver una vez más a mi esposa, no me arrepiento de lo que hice para reunirme con ella pero no voy a permitir este circo, este muchacho debe ser exonerado de toda culpabilidad- Digo honestamente, esta farsa debe llegar a su fin, sé que no voy a arreglar las cosas con esto, pero quiero por lo menos irme con algo de que me haga sentir un poco menos responsable por todo este hecho.

Como era de esperarse, se inició un caos, estos imbéciles pensaban que podían inculpar a un inocente, pensaban que huiría como otras veces, que me escondería mientras los demás pagaban por mis errores, que jamás daría la cara. Que equivocados estaban. El juez finalmente pone orden, comenzó a hablar.

-Es cierto lo que acaba de decir Sr. Ikari- Me pregunta incrédulamente.

-Así es, yo soy el responsable de todo esto- Después de algo de deliberación finalmente aceptan mi declaración exonerando al chico, quien está más sorprendido que todos, obviamente jamás espero que su padre fuera a ser la persona que lo terminaría salvando, e inmediatamente sometiéndome, veo que lo empiezan a escoltar fuera de la corte, mirándome con incredulidad y tristeza, veo que comienza a luchar contra los guardias para decirle las que probablemente serían sus últimas palabras hacia mí.

-Padre, te perdono- Abro mis ojos como platos, jamás pensé que el pudiera hacer eso, pero siempre supe que Shinji casi nunca podía sentir rencor hacia alguien por más que lo lastimaran.

-¡Cuídate, Shinji! No cometas los mismos errores que hice. ¡Vive tu vida!- Son las últimas palabras que le digo.

Hijo mío, ahora me he dado cuenta del daño que te he hecho, sé que jamás arreglaré mi relación contigo, porque nunca la hubo, supe que en todo este tiempo, siempre tuve miedo, miedo de expresar amor, miedo de adquirir compromisos, miedo de ser quien tu necesitaras, siempre temí acercarme a ti, temí amarte, dejarte entrar en mi corazón, crecer conmigo sólo para decepcionarte al saber que no era la gran cosa. Ahora sólo puedo esperar a que te levantes por tus propios pies, que llegues a una clausura y cierre en tu vida, que aprendas de todas las experiencias que sufriste, que te hagan fuerte.

Este será mi castigo ¡Lo siento Shinji!

¡Cuídate y Buena Suerte hijo mío!

Ahora estoy en una celda oscura y fría, donde probablemente me pudriré para la eternidad, sólo soy capaz sonreír. No podía ser de otra forma.

**Bueno, aquí está el final de esta entrega especial, normalmente habría continuado con la historia, pero esto vino a mi mente y sencillamente tuve que ponerlo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Una nota: basé mucho de esto en la película, donde Gendo vuelve a ver a Yui, y se da cuenta que siempre tuvo miedo de relacionarse con Shinji, al punto de abandonarlo para no tener que lidiar con una responsabilidad, admitiendo que lo hubiese lastimado más si se hubiese quedado con él. Después de esta entrega continuaré con la historia original.**

**Para shinjiesbostero: **_Muchas gracias amigo por tus palabras, realmente significa mucho para mí estos comentarios, les pido mil disculpas por la ortografía, siendo sincero no lo revisé (error de novato), de verdad estoy apenado. En cuanto a la historia, no te preocupes, pronto se dará ese ansiado reencuentro, además veremos las experiencias de Asuka también, espero que te siga gustando y que dejes más reviews._

**Para lp: **_ja,ja,ja me gustó tu comentario, quería retratar a un Shinji seguro y maduro, pero a la vez que también tuviera sus dudas y momentos de angustia, teniendo que aprender algunas cosas sin desearlo, en cuanto al aspecto físico, bueno, tenía pensado ponerle bigote, pero creo que eso hubiese sido demasiado, no me imagino a alguien como Shinji con bigote. Gracias por tus comentarios._

**Esperaré sus comentarios. Hasta luego.**


	5. Reflexiones

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Nota 2: El POV será otra vez de Shinji.**

**Capítulo 4 – Reflexiones**

— Asuka, quiero ayudarte y estar siempre contigo- Me encuentro en la cocina del departamento que viví y que abandoné hace algunos años. Asuka está sentada en una de las sillas del comedor. Su expresión es totalmente sombría, su cabeza está baja, sus hombros caídos, su cabello obscureciendo su rostro, aún tenemos catorce años, ambos estábamos vestidos como aquella vez que nos besamos cuando me agarró la nariz, voy hacia ella sintiendo una soledad y desesperación asfixiante, llego a su lado e intento acercarme a ella, no podía recurrir ni hablar con nadie más, de todas la personas que conocí, a ella es a la que más he querido alcanzar, comprender.

— Entonces no hagas nada, no te acerques a mi lado otra vez, sólo me estas hiriendo - Si, recuerdo cuando el quinceavo ángel le violó la mente, recuerdo sus gritos de terror y dolor, quería ayudarla con todas mis fuerzas, suplicándole a mi padre hacerlo, sólo para ser ignorado de nuevo. Cuando fui a verla, después que Rei derrotara al ángel, podía escucharla sollozando, abrazándose a sí misma, no deseaba nada más que ir a su lado, tratar de consolarla. Sin embargo, fui recibido por gritos de desesperación y angustia, oírla decir esas palabras me hirió gravemente.

— Asuka, ¡ayúdame! ¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo! – Le suplico con todas mis fuerzas, ella siempre fue honesta conmigo, su espíritu competitivo y fuerte me asombraba, muchas veces deseé tener esa fuerza para encarar las cosas, en lugar de huir y esconderme, para mi ella es la persona más fuerte que he visto en toda mi vida.

—Eso es mentira – Me dice, aún con la cabeza baja, su expresión totalmente muerta, hasta que voltea a verme.

—Para ti cualquiera servirá. Tienes miedo de Misato, también de Rei, de tu padre y de tu madre – Ella se levanta de la silla, su expresión es de rabia y furia, comienza a acercarse a mí, inevitablemente, comienzo a retroceder, es como si ella tuviera una fuerza en sus gestos y palabras que simplemente me controla y me domina, cada vez que retrocedo ella se va acercando más y más.

—Sólo estas escapando hacia mí, ¿No es cierto? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte herirme cada vez que quieras? – Sigo retrocediendo, por todo el angosto espacio de la cocina, alrededor del comedor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que quiero acercarme a ella, sólo lo retuerce hacia lo que ella piensa que voy a hacer? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

—Asuka ¡ayúdame! ¡Por favor! – Nunca he necesitado más desesperadamente a alguien más que ella, se lo estoy implorando, ya ni siquiera me importa ser patético o ser débil frente a ella, le he dado todo lo que podía darle, le ofrecí mi amistad desde que la conocí, fui amable con ella, pero nada de eso funcionó, ella simplemente no se dejará ser alcanzada.

— ¡Nunca piensas en los demás! – Me grita con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que puedo sentir una de sus manos en mi pecho, pero lejos de ser el contacto que esperanzadoramente necesito, dura e indiferentemente me empuja hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, a pesar de lo delgada que se ve, su fuerza fácilmente puede igualar a la de los chicos más desarrollados. Me tambaleo y empiezo a caer hacia atrás, golpeando y tirando una cafetera que estaba ahí, al caer se rompió en mil pedazos, derramando el líquido caliente que se encontraba dentro de él.

— ¡Sólo te importa tu propia existencia! ¡No te importa la de los otros! – Sigo cayendo mientras su expresión se mantiene fría y sin emociones, aún después de todo lo que he querido demostrar sigue diciendo que no soy más que un chico egoísta al que no le importan los demás, no sé por qué saco esa conclusión, jamás le he dado razones para creer eso, toda mi vida he estado solo, siempre teniendo miedo de acercarme a los demás, temiendo ser rechazado y sin embargo aquí me encuentro haciendo un último esfuerzo por llegar, alcanzar, anhelar a alguien por primera vez en mi vida, nunca he hecho eso por nadie, ni siquiera por mi padre. Finalmente caigo sobre el líquido caliente, sintiendo quemar mi piel a través de mi camisa.

—Realmente te ves patético – Nunca pensé que una chica tan hermosa e inteligente pudiera ser tan cruel y despiadada, tan fría, ni una sola vez desde que la conocí ella ha intentado siquiera levantar un dedo por mí, siempre me vio como un rival, como un sirviente, como un pervertido, mi sola existencia siempre fue un insulto para ella, sin siquiera darme una oportunidad de conocerme mejor ni para ganarme su respeto, mientras tomaba todo de mí sin el menor agradecimiento como si fuera mi obligación.

—Ayúdame – Digo mientras intento levantarme, simplemente ignoro el dolor físico de las quemaduras, el dolor en mi corazón y en mi alma es mucho más fuerte.

— ¿Quién?... ¿Quién puede salvarme? – Me pregunto angustiosamente al sentarme, estaba perdido, totalmente perdido, todos me habían abandonado, a pesar de que fue poco el tiempo que los conocí, fui encariñándome con ellos, sin embargo, los fui perdiendo lentamente, como agua entre mis manos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, observando impotentemente su debacle y la mía.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No me ignoren! ¡No me ignoren! – Finalmente comienzo a rabiar y a berrinchar, empiezo a tirar todas las cosas que puedo encontrar, primero la mesa, después las sillas, todo lo que esté a mi alcance, para sacar lo que estoy sintiendo, ya no puedo más, ya no tengo fuerzas, no sé a dónde ir ni qué hacer, me siento totalmente vacío. Eventualmente, comienzo a calmarme, veo que mi pequeño acto no le afectó en lo más mínimo, esa expresión sigue en su cara.

—No –

Logro levantarme, con la cabeza agachada, al oír esa palabra, sentí que algo simplemente se quebró, se rompió en lo más profundo de mi ser, toda mi ansiedad, sufrimiento, desesperación, soledad, frustración, ira, todo lo que guardaba dentro de mí, y que sólo salía cada vez que enfrentaba a los ángeles, salió en una erupción de emociones que no podía ni quería contener más. Cegado por ellas, mis manos se colocan en su garganta y empiezo a apretar, tal es la fuerza que ocupo, que comienzo a levantar su cuerpo del piso. Veo que su expresión mostró sorpresa por un momento, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para liberarse o tan siquiera luchar en lo más mínimo, sus brazos cuelgan a los lados de su cuerpo, inertes, inmóviles, inservibles. Ya nada importa, ¡Le rogué, le supliqué, le imploré, lo hice por todo los medios! , te necesitaba Asuka, y tú me diste la espalda, me traicionaste, preferiste ser egoísta, a pesar de lo que te di. Ahora vas a morir por tus acciones, apretando y apretando hasta oír su último aliento de vida.

* * *

Despierto prácticamente saltando de la cama, siento mi cuerpo bañado en sudor frio, mi respiración es agitada, tengo unas ganas incontenibles de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, me levanto a tratar de calmarme, respiro hondo varias veces, mi garganta está seca y mi estómago está totalmente revuelto, siento nauseas, torpemente voy hacia el baño, al llegar voy hacia el lavabo y me remojo la cabeza, el agua tibia comienza a relajarme. Luego de secarme con una toalla, busco en mi gabinete de medicinas, saco dos frascos, cuatro pastillas o píldoras, un coctel de medicamentos, los veo en mi mano, finalmente me las trago, con un vaso de agua. Es ese sueño otra vez, siempre inicia de la misma forma, prácticamente puedo sentir estar en ese lugar, puedo sentir la angustia, desesperación, soledad, ese deseo o necesidad de alcanzar a otra persona, para luego sentir el odio, la frustración, la ira de ser traicionado en el momento que más necesitaba ayuda, por la única persona que realmente significó algo más en mi vida. No sé por qué tengo esos sueños no recuerdo nada sobre haber estado en esas circunstancias, son como lagunas mentales de algo que viví, pero que no tengo ninguna memoria, dejándome confundido y asustado.

La primera vez que tuve este sueño, puedo acordarme perfectamente despertar aterrado, recuerdo gritar por varios minutos, abrazándome a mí mismo, las lágrimas fluyendo casi como de un grifo, las sabanas empapadas de sudor, eran los primeros días que me había mudado a mi antiguo departamento, esa quizás era la época más difícil que haya vivido, las pesadillas no me daban tregua, habían bolsas obscurecidas en mis ojos, mi cara estaba demacrada, incluso vomitaba algunas veces, recuerdo una vez peculiar que había despertado en la misma forma, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un bocadillo, no era porque tuviese hambre o algo por el estilo, sino simplemente porque cocinar era una de las pocas cosas que me relajaban, podía dedicar mi mente a otra cosa, en el tiempo en que estuve en el hospital, trabajé en su cafetería, las personas que iban a comer o enfermeras que almorzaban o que llevaban la comida a los pacientes, solían halagarme por mis dotes culinarias, no tenía muchos talentos, pero cocinar siempre traía alegría a mi corazón. Al prepararme el bocadillo, mi mente de inmediato comenzó a centrarse en la tarea, casi al terminar, recuerdo usar el cuchillo para cortar algunos vegetales, por un descuido recuerdo cortarme en uno de mis dedos, inmediatamente maldiciendo voy hacia el grifo a limpiar la cortada, al ponerme una banda sobre ella, recuerdo la sensación del cuchillo al cortar mi piel, no puedo evitar darme cuenta que momentáneamente todo el dolor y el sufrimiento se detuvo un momento, hasta donde sé no he sido ni soy una persona masoquista, aunque mi vida haya estado llena de sufrimiento, pero esa sola comprensión trajo una atípica solución momentánea a mis problemas, me acuerdo que sostuve el cuchillo en una de mis manos, y lo coloqué en uno de mis antebrazos, al deslizarlo nuevamente la misma sensación regresó con los mismos resultados, a partir de esa vez comencé a repetir el mismo acto varias veces, cada vez que la angustia y desesperación eran inaguantables. Deje de ir a la terapia ausentándome por unos días, para cuando llegaron a mi puerta, ya tenía muchas marcas en todos mis brazos, al verme inmediatamente se alarmaron y me sometieron, estaba demasiado débil como para poder defenderme, me llevaron al hospital de nueva cuenta, pasé hablando horas y horas con los psicólogos, no porque le haya dicho mucho durante todo ese tiempo, sino porque cada vez que intentaba platicar las imágenes invadían mi cabeza, y terminaba gritando y sollozando.

Me detectaron los síntomas de estrés postraumático y depresión crónica, me recetaron cuatro tipos de medicamentos, cuyos nombres no podía ni pronunciar, algunos debía tomarlos cada vez que tuviera esos episodios, otros diarios. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas pastillas he tomado desde ese entonces, aún no sé por qué las sigo tomando, tal vez porque hacen mi vida más llevadera y algo fácil de tolerar, o tal vez porque hacen que mi cerebro se desconecte de algunas funciones no deseadas que provocan esos recuerdos dolorosos, pero al ver las tenues marcas blancas en mis brazos me acuerdo que esa es la verdadera razón.

Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que en ningún momento consideré lo más obvio en estos casos: el suicidio. Aún me sorprende que no haya intentado quitarme la vida, muchas veces pensé que inclusive era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo, o quizá porque después de todo lo que pasé y sufrí, después de derrotar a todos los ángeles, después de descubrir la verdad de mi padre y NERV, después de ver el sacrificio de Misato, Kaji, Rei, Kaworu me doy cuenta de que ellos utilizaron sus vidas para un objetivo, todos ellos me dieron la oportunidad de seguir, aunque muchas veces me dejaran vacío y sin esperanza, pero ellos creían en sus convicciones, lucharon hasta el final. Por eso, cada vez que me pasa por la mente quitarme la vida, puedo ver sus rostros decepcionados y tristes, enojados en el caso de Misato, y entonces comprendo que ellos de verdad me amaron y estimaron, Misato que la considero como mi verdadera madre, con su actitud libre y divertida, trataba de aligerarme de las cargas que poseía, de que me abriera a las personas, de que dejara la soledad, Kaji al que fue y siempre será mi padre, a pesar de que no se llevaba bien con Misato e incluso cuando llegué a tener celos de él por ser el centro de atención de Asuka, sus consejos fueron los que determinaron gran parte del curso de mi vida y la del mundo entero, me hizo entender muchas cosas sobre la vida, sobre las relaciones, le debo mucho al él. Rei, cuando supe la verdad de su origen, no supe que pensar. Digo, que se supone que se hace en esos casos, tuve miedo de ella, la imagen que tenía de ella se destruyó, lo que mi padre le hizo no tiene perdón, a pesar de que perdoné las acciones contra mí, nunca podré hacerlo por lo que hizo a los demás, Rei fue una de ellas, sólo existía para un único objetivo, no permitiendo que fuera más que un títere sin emociones, pero al final ella decidió su propio destino y eso me alegró mucho, cuando supe toda la verdad sobre ella en el juicio, comencé a recordar la forma extraña en como parecía despertar instintos, lazos familiares que me confundían hasta ese momento, finalmente supe que ella tenía sólo los genes de mi madre y ninguno de los de mi padre (agradezco eso de verdad), entonces entendí que ella era el familiar más cercano que he tenido en mi vida, a ella la considero ahora como mi hermana, su muerte nunca se esclareció, pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón, aún tengo la esperanza de que pueda volver a verla otra vez para arreglar mi relación con ella, sería hermoso tener una hermana, un familiar con el que pueda hablar y apoyarme cada vez que me sienta solo y desesperado.

Kawuro, él tuvo la posibilidad de terminar la vida en el planeta, fue la primera persona que me dijo que me amaba, él pudo ver fácilmente a través de mí, y en cuanto vio lo que realmente era no me rechazó ni se burló de mí, simplemente me aceptó como soy, sin embargo, cuando me dijeron que él en realidad era el último ángel y que debía exterminarlo, mi esperanza se destruyó totalmente, no lo podía creer y no quería creerlo, debía ser una equivocación, pero no lo era, una vez más había sido traicionado, al igual que mi padre, me engañó sólo usó mis sentimientos, para poder ejecutar su misión, cuando llegamos hasta Lilith y comprendió que no se trataba de Adam, simplemente decidió escoger a la raza humana que a su destino, sabía que su misión no se completaría, así que me dejó el trabajo sucio a mí, como si me hicieran falta más traumas, a mí no me importaba que fuera un ángel, para mí él era mucho más humano que muchos que conozco, me dijo que cambió su forma de pensar, que las personas como yo debían y merecían vivir y cuando lo asesiné sentí como si hubiese matado a una persona, después de eso me pregunté si pilotar el eva había sido buena idea, si realmente merecía la pena salvarnos a costa de hacer cosas como esa.

Voy hacia mi estudio, y veo el paquete que abrí hace algunos días, todavía no lo he movido desde dónde lo dejé la primera vez, la verdad no sé qué pensar, digo, me tomó tres años siquiera poder abrirlo, sólo para encontrar que tenía unas simples cuerdas y un mensaje que más que una disculpa parecía una burla, no sé qué estaba pensando cuando lo envió en aquel tiempo pero esto sólo me confundió más, nunca he entendido su forma de pensar, ella siempre fue un misterio para mí, y tal parece que eso nunca cambiará. Salgo hacia el balcón y me doy cuenta de que ya es casi mediodía, ¡Rayos!, mi mente lo está haciendo de nuevo, tiene una habilidad especial y extraordinaria para desprenderse de la realidad. Veo que es un buen día para salir a despejarme, el sol brilla y el clima es fresco, otro cambio significativo ha sido el del clima, ya que las estaciones por alguna razón retornaron, por lo tanto ya no sufrimos los calores sofocantes que obligaban a las personas a tener que refugiarse en sus hogares.

Llego a un parque recreativo, no hay mucha gente, cosa que me extraña porque aquí suelen reunirse las familias que sobrevivieron a guerra contra los ángeles y a la toma de NERV, me siento en una de las bancas que están en el trayecto principal, respiro hondo y admiro el paisaje, una de las pocas cosas que aún me logran asombrar es la naturaleza, todo resplandece con vida y salud, además, este parque recibe mantenimiento cada mes, por lo que la vista es mucho más hermosa y agradable. Comienzo a meditar, ya falta poco para que ella llegue aquí, a pesar de que realmente no deseo tener nada con ella, hay una parte de mí que sigue preguntándose, insistiendo en ver si verdaderamente ha cambiado, sé que Misato, Kaji decidirían verla, queriendo saber que fue de ella, pero para ellos sería fácil, ellos no la conocieron como yo la conocí, ellos no fueron tratados como yo fui tratado por ella, ellos la veían totalmente diferente de como yo la vi, ellos no acabaron tan mal con ella como yo, a ellos no les importó tanto su verdadero ser como a mí, ellos no trataron de alcanzarla como yo, ellos no tuvieron esa conexión de tener el mismo pasado, de sufrir casi los mismos traumas en nuestra infancia, conociéndola diría que por lo menos es feliz, ya que al final obtuvo lo que siempre quiso, pienso mientras miro hacia el cielo, sin embargo, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una persona muy atlética.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Con que el héroe de los evas por fin sale a la luz del día – Me exclama Toji parado a un lado de mí, su expresión es de seriedad pero con algo de regocijo, para luego sonreír de forma alegre y divertida.

— ¿Toji? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – Pregunto sorprendido por verlo en estos momentos, normalmente él se encuentra trabajando.

—Estaba entrenando con los chicos, pedí permiso para salir del colegio, pienso que es mejor que se diviertan entrenando admirando un paisaje como este, justo en este momento acabamos de terminar – Me responde con calma y felicidad, de verdad debe amar a su trabajo y a sus alumnos.

— ¿y Hikari te dio permiso? – Cuestiono, conociéndola, debió tomar mucho esfuerzo de su parte para convencerla de permitírselo, pienso con una sonrisa.

—Pues al principio se negó rotundamente, diciéndome que los alumnos tienen prohibido abandonar las instalaciones del colegio durante clases, pero le expliqué que sería mejor que por lo menos estuvieran al aire libre de vez en cuando, además, desperdiciar un día como este sería un verdadero crimen – Me contesta, mirando alrededor, abriendo los brazos, esta vez sí tengo que darle la razón este día es demasiado bello como para perdérselo.

—Al final accedió, pero me hizo prometerle que los mandaría de nuevo a la escuela al instante en que termináramos, acabo de mandarlos de regreso allá, ahora mismo estoy regresando por el material, pero ya que estás aquí, me quedaré a hacerte compañía, ¡vamos! Necesitas ejercitarte y liberar energía de vez en cuando – Me anuncia mientras me lanza un balón que ni me había dado cuenta que traía en su brazo, sin decirme nada más comienza a ir hacia las canchas que se encuentran cerca de aquí, donde entrenó a sus pupilos. Me levanto lentamente de la banca y voy con él, quizá tenga razón y necesite ejercicio, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que entrené.

Llego a la cancha y veo que me está esperando con los brazos cruzados, moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, Toji siempre ha sido dinámico físicamente, he estado en algunos de sus entrenamientos y en ningún momento se ha dejado vencer o desanimar por su condición siempre pone todo su empeño y coraje, al principio era para demostrarse a sí mismo, a Hikari y a su hermana que podía salir adelante, enfrentar el trauma y superarlo, pero desde que inició sus clases, lo empezó a hacer como un mensaje a sus alumnos de no dejarse derrotar por las adversidades, por eso, él siempre exige lo máximo a ellos porque sabe el potencial que hay en ellos, dándoles no sólo una lección de deportes sino una lección de vida, la verdad nunca podría tener un amigo mejor que él.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, pensé que tendría que esperar toda la tarde – Si, el siempre dinámico y enérgico Toji.

—Tranquilo, no todos tenemos la misma energía y vigor que tú – respondo mientras empiezo a botar el balón, hasta llegar junto a él para comenzar el juego.

— ¡Bahh! ¡Tonterías! Mírame, estoy lisiado desde hace varios años usando prótesis y eso no me ha detenido – Me reclama con el orgullo evidente en su voz y la verdad tiene razón, a veces desearía poder tener esa fuerza de salir adelante sin importar lo que pase, pero cuando me pongo a pensarlo, veo que él tiene algo que yo no, tiene un padre y un abuelo que lo apoyan con todo, tiene una hermana que lo adora y admira con toda su fuerza, y por si eso fuese poco, tiene una encantadora y fiel novia (ahora esposa) que seguramente pasará el resto de sus días a su lado. Sé que jamás sentiré envidia de él pero ¡Diablos! Es difícil ver como alguien tiene y disfruta lo que tu sueñas y anhelas, sacudo mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, mejor hay que empezar el juego. Rápidamente le paso el balón para iniciar, pero él me sorprende cuando niega con la cabeza y me lo regresa.

—Esta vez, voy a dejar que inicies tú – Velozmente se pone en posición para comenzar, empiezo a botar el balón y voy hacia él, intento traspasarlo pero él es más alto y más ágil que yo, sin mucha dificultad me quita el balón y enseguida trato de bloquearlo pero él me elude fácilmente y logra encestar el balón en la canasta.

— ¡Vamos, hombre! Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso – Intenta animarme, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que soy realmente malo para cualquier actividad deportiva, las veces que he practicado con él siempre barrió el piso conmigo, estoy tentado a desistir, pero eso sería casi como un insulto, por lo que mejor decido procurar jugar con todo lo que tengo aunque no sirva de nada.

—Está bien Toji, esta vez jugaré en serio – Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, es obvio que esto es lo que buscó desde un principio, empieza a rebotar el balón acercándose a mí, voy con todo a quitárselo y con mucho esfuerzo lo consigo, agarrándolo desprevenido intento tomar ventaja y tirar hacia la canasta, para mi suerte el balón entra.

— ¡Muy bien hecho Ikari!, esto se va a poner muy divertido – Puedo sentir la emoción y gozo en su voz, este es su lado competitivo, que muchas veces me recuerda a ella, en cierta forma Toji y ella son iguales, ambos poseen grandes orgullos, que los convierten en unos formidables oponentes que siempre intentaran buscar lograr sus objetivos, uno es mi mejor amigo y la otra…. Me palmeo en la frente, no debo pensar en eso, se supone que estoy haciendo esto para despejarme, pero por más que trato de hacerlo, parece que jamás voy a poder evadirla u olvidarme de ella, destinado a recordar una y otra vez lo mismo, si, esto apesta.

Toji toma el balón y se aproxima a mí con cautela y paciencia, veo que está cambiando su estrategia, trato de obstruirlo pero en un cambio rápido de velocidad pasa el balón entre mis piernas y cuando giro, noto que él ya había saltado hacia la canasta, con la pelota en su mano, instantáneamente clavándolo, solo suspiro de frustración, parece ser que esto será una masacre de nuevo.

—Y canasta, y el marcador es: Capitán Suzuhara 70, Piloto Ikari 5 – Toji festeja el marcador, hemos pasado un muy buen rato jugando, la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo, estoy totalmente agotado, apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas tratando de recuperarme, estoy totalmente empapado en sudor, pero es un sudor muy diferente del que despierto cuando tengo pesadillas, si esto es lo que necesitaba, muchas gracias por conocerme tan bien Toji.

—Bueno al menos, lo hice interesante durante algunos momentos – Digo con una sonrisa, en algunos lapsos del juego, logré ponerlo en aprietos, mostrando su descontento frunciendo el ceño, pero al final se impuso la lógica y ganó quien se lo merecía.

—Ja, ja, tienes razón, admito que en por unos instantes me pusiste realmente nervioso, lo ves, cuando te concentras eres capaz de hacer lo que sea, las veces que te vi en el eva, logré darme cuenta de eso – Me responde con una sonrisa triste y amarga, aunque el proyecto E se haya terminado y todos tengamos vidas independientes ahora, esos traumas nos acecharan durante el resto de nuestras vidas y aunque ya hayamos superado alguno de ellos, eso no los hace menos doloroso. Me siento en uno de los balones del material de Toji y lo observo mientras ejecuta tiros libres a unos metros de done estoy sentado.

—Dime, ¿Cómo vas con el retorno de la demonio? – Me pregunta, mirando hacia el frente a la canasta, no puedo evitar sonreír, sin Hikari a la vista, Toji muchas veces decide comportarse como el adolescente de catorce años que conocí hace muchos años. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borra de mi rostro al recordar la intención de la pregunta, necesito hablar con alguien de esto y aunque estime y respete a Hikari, Toji es el indicado para hablar de este tema, ya que sé que el actuará y juzgará imparcialmente.

—Bueno, debo empezar diciendo que ella me envió un paquete hace tres años que casualmente acabo de abrir – Durante todo ese tiempo sólo lo ignoré, era más fácil de esa manera.

— ¿y qué fue lo que te envió?

—Uhmm, nada más que un juego de cuerdas de chelo y un motón de hojas de papel en blanco, que inesperadamente tenía un mensaje en la última página, al reverso – No importa las veces que lo piense, aún sigue siendo un seguiré sin poder entender su lógica.

— ¿En serio, y qué es lo que decía el mensaje? – Comienzo a sonreír sarcásticamente, esto te va a gustar Toji.

—El mensaje, bueno, tenía sólo tres palabras, dos de las cuales, eran las que siempre usaba con ella – Él se queda serio por un momento, lógicamente, sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

—No puedo evitar pensar que sólo está haciendo esto para burlarse de mí, para recordarme de lo que yo era antes de todo esto, las mismas palabras con las que solía humillarme y enfadarse, ¡como rayos espera que no me enoje, si cuando yo las utilizaba ella jamás decidió creerme! – Finalmente comienzo a gritar, necesito liberar esto, me levanto y veo hacia el horizonte, Toji desde hace tiempo dejo de jugar y ahora sólo está mirando hacia la canasta, permitiéndome sacármelo todo del pecho.

— ¡Yo fui el salió jodido de todo esto! ¡Mientras ella sólo se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra a nadie! ¡Ella está gozando de las ventajas de la jubilación mientras que yo tuve que quedarme y enfrentar las secuelas! ¡Siempre huía lo admito, pero por lo menos tenía la suficiente vergüenza como para regresar, aunque todo fuese más difícil! ¡¿Por qué rayos debería perdonarla?! ¡¿Por qué me debería de importar lo que haga o no?! – Exploto totalmente, cierro los ojos, aprieto los puños y rechino los dientes con fuerza, mi respiración es agitada, prácticamente mi cuerpo tiembla de rabia e ira.

—Ahora decide volver tiempo después cuando todo está más que terminado, cuando todas las consecuencias ha sido pagadas, cuando ya no tiene caso si ella viene o no, ¿Qué es lo quiere arreglar?, lo hecho, hecho está ya no hay nada más que agregar, ya no importa – Digo mientras saco un suspiro tratando de componerme y calmarme, aunque ya me siento algo mejor.

—Hmm se supone que ya hemos madurado, pero mírame, yo no mejoré, me sigo aislando de todo el mundo, aparte de Hikari, Kensuke y tú, no he hecho ni he tratado de hacer más amigos, de conocer a más gente, más que la que convivo en el trabajo, ni siquiera he tratado de buscar una pareja, sé que hice lo correcto al quedarme, pero de que sirvió, ni siquiera siento orgullo de admitirlo, y además, ¿Qué orgullo se tiene cuando fuiste casi sentenciado a pagar por las consecuencias de los errores de otros? Cuando la gente te señala en las calles por llevar la sangre del mayor homicida de la historia – Miro hacia Toji, ahora él está mirándome intensamente, tratando de evaluarme o decidiendo qué decirme.

—Pues lo único que puedo decirte amigo, es que en estos momentos estoy contento de no ser tú – Empiezo a reírme a carcajadas, es por estos comentarios que supe que había elegido correctamente al hablar con Toji.

—Mira, no sé qué es lo que vas a hacer, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase, te apoyaré en lo que decidas, me alegra que te hayas dispuesto a salir y jugar conmigo, necesitas distraerte y gastar energía de vez en cuando, todos entendemos por lo que pasaste y sufriste, mi hermana y yo te debemos mucho después de lo que hiciste por nosotros y aunque nadie quiera relacionarse o juntarse contigo, nosotros nunca te dejaremos solo, ya estuvimos contigo en las buenas y las malas, y esta vez no será la excepción – Me dice poniendo una mano en mi hombro, gesto que me deja sin habla, escuchar esas palabras ha tenido un gran impacto en mí, siento que mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer, ¡maldito polvo!.

— Hikari le escribió hace unos días diciendo que nosotros si la veríamos, obviamente sin ti, su respuesta fue que llegaría dentro de cuatro días, quedamos que la iríamos a buscar al aeropuerto y se quedaría en nuestro departamento, además dijo que le gustaría saber que fue del geo-frente y de NERV, así que tienes cuatro días para decidir.

—Lo pensaré, muchas gracias por tus palabras Toji, nunca podría tener un amigo más leal y mejor que tú – Digo sinceramente, este día me ha sido de mucha utilidad.

— ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡No empecemos con cursilerías! ¡Mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas!, no sé tú, pero yo tengo un hambre que hasta podría comerme una vaca entera – Me dice tratando de mantener su imagen de macho y para probar su punto, su estómago ruge como un animal agonizante, ambos nos reímos de la situación, definitivamente tengo que salir más con todos ellos.

—Entendido, ¡capitán Suzuhara! – Respondo haciendo un saludo militar, y dando media vuelta. Ambos nos despedimos saludándonos de mano y partiendo hacia nuestros respectivos rumbos. Aunque suene raro pasamos prácticamente todo el día en esta actividad, ya que al llegar a mi departamento ya era de noche. Durante mi trayecto hacia mi habitación voy hacia el estudio y veo el paquete abierto allí, cuando lo tomé en mis mano sentí una gran necesidad de apretarlo, de tirarlo, ¿Acaso cree que por un simple regalo se arreglará nuestra relación, que al decir las misma palabras que nunca se permitió creer de mí, yo lo haría con ella? Pero también no puedo evitar notar que ella me conoce muy bien, nunca me habría imaginado que me enviaría algo así, ¡Demonios! todo esto me confunde tanto. Simplemente pongo el paquete en uno de los cajones, y me dirijo hacia mi cama a disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

* * *

El sonido del timbre me despierta, he dormido mucho mejor estos días, decidí hacerle caso a Toji y empecé a salir a jugar, con los trabajadores de la rama de NERV, inclusive me invitaron a unirme a uno de sus equipos pero les dije que sólo lo hacía por diversión, más para despejar mi mente que para competir, debo decir que en estos días no he tenido ninguna pesadilla, tal vez porque mi cuerpo monopoliza las actividades de mi cerebro, haciendo que no le dé atención a otras áreas, sea como sea me ha venido muy bien este cambio.

Una vez más el timbre me saca de mis pensamientos, me levanto perezosamente, estoy algo cansado por las intensas sesiones de juego, voy torpemente hacia la puerta para abrirla, y cuando la abrí, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, todo mi cuerpo se congeló al ver a la persona que había tocado el timbre. ¡Hikari, tuviste que hacerlo, ¿verdad?!

—Hola Shinji – Oigo decir a la persona que no he visto en mucho tiempo, simplemente me quedo petrificado ante ella, en esta situación mi cerebro y yo decidimos actuar de la forma más madura y sensata que aprendimos.

Cerré la puerta.

**Bueno he aquí otra entrega más de esta historia, una disculpa por la tardanza, es que este capítulo me fue muy difícil de escribir primero por su contenido y después por la disponibilidad, pero ya está terminado, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Para shinjiesbostero: **_Seguí tu consejo y me sirvió de mucho, ¡Muchas gracias!, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

**Para netokastillo: **_Gracias por tu comentario, en el próximo capítulo, se conocerá la verdad del pasado de Asuka, hasta el momento de su encuentro con Shinji._

**Espero sus comentarios. Hasta luego.**


	6. Intermedio 2

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Nota 2: El POV será de Asuka**

**Apartado 2 – Lecciones**

— ¡No quiero morir!

— ¡No quiero morir!

— ¡No quiero morir! – Me abrazo a misma, siento como los cañones del ejército golpean mi cabeza a través del eva. ¡No! En este momento me doy cuenta que en realidad no deseo morir aún, no este lugar, ¡no, no, no! ¡Me niego!

— ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! – Grito con todas mis fuerzas, la desesperación y la soledad me acechan, ¡Quiero vivir, no quiero rendirme!

Una luz cálida, llena de amor y esperanza se aparece ante mí, conozco estos sentimientos, son de la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida, al fin, la veo tan hermosa y cariñosa como siempre la había recordado en los viejos tiempos, sus brazos están abiertos, invitantes e inmediatamente la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡MAMA!

Siento una gran alegría y gozo, y mi eva también lo siente, con una enorme explosión, salgo de aquel lago y empiezo a masacrar a esos desgraciados, lo primero que me encuentro es un pobre barco que sólo parece un inofensivo juguete ante mi poderoso coloso, sin nada de esfuerzo lo levanto y lo lanzo hacia las demás tropas, puedo ver que algunos intentan escapar, pero ya es demasiado tarde, no los dejaré salirse con la suya. Todo explota creando un paisaje de destrucción todo a mi alrededor, pero eso no me importa.

— ¡Mamá, mamá! Ahora lo entiendo – Pienso mientras doy un salto para seguir aniquilando a esos bastardos

—El significado del campo AT – Lo único que sabía era que era una barrera que me protegía cuando estaba en la batalla, nunca supe cuál era su fuente, hasta ahora.

—Siempre me protegió, siempre me cuidó – Era ella, esa sensación de calidez y amor, pensé que era sólo el resultado de mi alegría de luchar, o la felicidad de ser piloto, pero era ella. Veo dos misiles dirigiéndose hacia mí, el primero impacta en mi rostro y el otro lo detengo con una de mis manos, ambos detonaron en un enorme estallido, que borró todo lo que había a mi alrededor, pero ni siquiera me hizo cosquillas, ningún ejercito puede contra los evas, ¿Acaso no quieren entender eso?

—Siempre, siempre juntas ¡madre! – Siempre quise creer con todas mis fuerzas, que ella aún me quería a mí, a su hija, no esa maldita muñeca, que lo que veía en ese frío y estéril cuarto, no era más que una simple desconocida que usurpó su lugar, que mi verdadera madre me amó y siempre me amará, y por fin me doy cuenta de que así es, miro hacia el frente y puedo sentirla, ahora me siento más fuerte que nunca, puedo decir que he renacido. El ejército se reagrupa y ahora con la ayuda de aviones de combate empiezan a atacarme con todo lo que tienen, simplemente voy hacia ellos lentamente, para mostrarles quien manda aquí. En medio de mi recorrido, sin embargo, ellos logran encontrar la principal debilidad del eva, haciendo explotar el cable de energía, ¡Malditos idiotas! Son astutos, pero eso no importa.

—Aún sin el cable, todavía poseo doce cuatrillones de volts de poder – Sencillamente el poder de mi eva y mi madre rebasa totalmente lo que estos imbéciles puedan hacer.

—Más el poder del campo AT – Exclamo mientras alzo una pared de Campo AT, deteniendo sus inútiles ataques. Se los demostraré, voy a ganar esta guerra, ¡temblarán de miedo cuando acabe con ellos sin piedad!

— ¡No puedo perder! ¡Contra ustedes! – Agarro uno de sus aviones y lo estrello contra otro, e inmediatamente llega otro más a asaltarme, realmente me estoy cansando de esto, los derribo sin ninguna dificultad, todo a mi alrededor es destrucción y fuego, veo que sus fuerzas se debilitan, muy bien parece que están aprendiendo la lección, sin embargo, aún no acababa esto.

En el horizonte veo un grupo de aviones jets muy conocidos, abro mis ojos como platos cuando me doy cuenta, están trayendo evas, todo este tiempo, ellos estaban fabricando los suyos propios, puedo notar que están siendo manipulados por Dummy System, al igual que lo hicieron con el baka-Shinji, eso quiere decir que no tienen pilotos, ¡bien! Puedo despedazarlos sin ningún remordimiento. Veo que los empiezan a soltar, cada uno tiene una especie de lanza o espada en uno de sus brazos, sin embargo a medio caer, me sorprendo cuando empiezan a desprender alas, y las utilizan para aterrizar suavemente. Me detengo a observarlas mejor y no puedo evitar sentirme asqueada de su apariencia, son totalmente blancos, con la misma complexión que nuestros evas, pero lo grotesco está en sus rostros, sus mandíbulas son enormes y poseen sonrisas enfermas y cínicas, sus cabezas alargadas como reptiles y para rematar sin ojos. El que diseñó estas cosas debió ser alguien repugnante y sádico. Misato acaba de avisar por la radio que debo enfrentarlos, que el baka tardará algunos momentos en llegar.

— ¿Con que debo destruirlas, no? Eso es fácil de decir para ella – Claro, como ella no es la que pilotea, debo ser yo, ni hablar tendré que encargarme de ellas yo misma

—Tengo que despachar a nueve unidades en tres y medio minutos, eso quiere decir que debo asesinar a cada una en veinte segundos – Comienzo a calcular mi ataque, sólo debo evitar que todas me ataquen a la vez, debo ser más rápida que todas ellas

Inicio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la primera de ellas, al llegar me arrojo con todo mi peso en su boca, la fuerza es tal que parto sus mandíbulas, en una explosión de sangre, me detengo detrás de él, cuando cae lo levanto y comienzo a retorcer su torso, nuevamente siento que su cuerpo cede y eructa más sangre, matándolo instantáneamente, bien uno menos.

La batalla empieza a ser dura, ya he derrotado a otros más en uno de ellos usé mi cuchillo progresivo, enterrándoselo en la cara, pero cuando ataco al siguiente este se rompe, y me deja parcialmente indefensa, ahora tendré que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero finalmente veo una de las lanzas que alguno de ellos dejó y comienzo a luchar con él, esto se pone cada vez más difícil, odio admitirlo pero necesito ayuda.

— ¡Maldita sea!, ese idiota de Shinji ya debería estar aquí – Típico, no puedes depender de un idiota cuando más lo necesitas, parece que tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta. Derroto a otro más, esta vez despedazándolo con su propia arma, no voy a detenerme, estoy tan cerca, pronto mama, pronto todo esto terminará y nunca jamás nadie me separará de ti. Los que restan comienzan a atacarme con más número, los derroto a todos a la vez, ya quedan menos, eso me da más fuerza.

— ¡No puedo perder! ¡Madre espérame! – Con un brazo lanzo uno de ellos hacia otro que se estaba acercando, ¡Por fin! Estos dos son los últimos, pronto reclamaré mi victoria y haré sentir orgullosa a mi madre, gritando, los atravieso a ambos con uno de mis brazos simplemente esperando a que se mueran, casi lo logro, hasta que veo una de sus lanzas venir hacia mí, de inmediato alzo mi campo AT para detenerlo, pero me llevé una muy desagradable sorpresa, pues justo al detenerse por mi campo, el objeto se comienza a transformar en la lanza de longinus, mis ojos se agrandan al darme cuenta de lo que eso significa. Por consiguiente, la lanza atraviesa fácilmente mi campo y atraviesa el rostro de mi precioso eva.

El contador de tiempo indica que la energía que tenía de reserva se terminó, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, siento como mi ojo izquierdo es desgarrado justo como el eva, causándome un dolor inimaginable. Grito con todas mis fuerzas, intento desesperadamente retomar el control, pero es inútil, el eva no responde, siento también cómo la sangre sale de mi ojo, nunca había sentido peor dolor que este, ¡mamá! ¿Dónde estás te necesito? ¡Baka-Shinji! ¿Dónde rayos estás?, pero esto no es todo ya que siento que todos se acercan hacia mí, y cuando llegan comienza a despedazar y a devorar a mi eva, empiezo a agonizar de dolor, puedo sentir las mordidas, desgarrando mi carne cubro mi cabeza con mis manos. ¡No puedo perder! ¡No cuando por fin había encontrado a mi madre! ¡Esos desgraciados! Un solo pensamiento dominaba mi mente, algo que me hacía no desmayarme por el dolor, en donde concentré toda mi ira y furia, ¡No perdería frente a ellos! ¡Jamás!

—Los mataré, los mataré, los mataré

Prácticamente con mus ultimas fuerzas, intento levantarme, si me hubiese visto a mí misma en tercera persona, me habría reído, debí parecer bastante patética, pero así es como soy, estoy dispuesta a dar mi hasta el último aliento de vida para ganar, ahora mismo los veo sobrevolando sobre mí, como buitres esperando que me muera para por fin comer mis entrañas, eso sólo alimenta mi odio hacia esos monstruos, mi mano cada vez va más cerca de ellos, sin embargo, poco me dura el gusto.

Siento mi brazo entero cortarse a la mitad, mi agonía es insoportable, y para rematar, me clavan sus lanzas en todo mi cuerpo, asegurándose de asesinarme, ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo! Ya había descubierto la verdad sobre mi madre. Es mi último pensamiento antes de desvanecerme en la oscuridad.

Mi mente se siente como si estuviera hasta las chanclas, o algo por el estilo, todo es confuso y extraño, puedo ver algunos recuerdos míos, pero hay otros que nunca recuerdo haber vivido, ¿Qué diantres está pasando? Finalmente siento que la obscuridad me envuelve de nuevo, está vez no sé si sentirme preocupada o aliviada. Despierto al escuchar los sonidos de las olas, miro desinteresadamente hacia el cielo, veo que hay una especie de aro rojo, que quien sabe cómo rayos se formó, veo que baka-Shinji está a mi lado, y para mi sorpresa, se monta sobre mí y empieza a ahorcarme, sé que debo defenderme, pero me siento tan exhausta que no tengo ni fuerza para hacerlo, reaccionando en automático, mi brazo que se había partido a la mitad, ahora con un vendaje, comienza a levantarse hacia su rostro, intento golpearlo para separarlo de mí, pero sólo atino a acariciar su rostro, a lo cual él parece reaccionar e instantáneamente deja de ahorcarme, volteo a ver su cara con mi único ojo sano, noto que en el otro tengo un vendaje, al igual que en otras partes de mi cuerpo, se queda quieto unos momentos para luego empezar a llorar como un bebé, puedo sentir sus lágrimas en mi rostro, este mundo apocalíptico, todo está destruido, fallé, él falló, las consecuencias son estás, todo por lo que luchamos se ha derrumbado, y ni siquiera fue por los ángeles, en este momento expreso lo que verdaderamente siento:

—No me gusta este sentimiento

* * *

Abro mis ojos pesadamente, mi cuerpo se siente como si lo hubiesen atropellado, el sólo tratar de moverlo, me manda a un mundo de dolor insoportable, trato de calmarme y empiezo a notar dónde estoy, parece ser una habitación de hospital, tengo puesta una bata de paciente, hacia mi izquierda veo varios monitores, probablemente vigilando mis signos vitales. Por suerte no tengo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que una enfermera entra a mi cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto desorientadamente, siento la sensación de que estuve dormida mucho tiempo, si ya de por sí, había despertado de un coma de no sé cuánto tiempo, ya estoy verdaderamente harta de estar en una maldita cama.

—Ahh ¡Señorita Langley! ¡Al fin ha despertado! Después de la batalla usted había resultado muy herida, usted peleo con mucha valentía, pusimos a nuestros mejores doctores para curarla, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer – Bueno, es reconfortante saber que por lo menos me sepan apreciar. Veo que va hacia su carrito portátil y saca un vaso con agua y me lo ofrece, cosa que con mucho gusto hago, lo tomo rápidamente, aún no me había dado cuenta de cuan sedienta estaba.

—Será mejor que descanse por ahora, después le informaremos lo que ha pasado desde que ingresó a este hospital – Me dice la enfermera antes de salir, odio admitirlo pero tiene razón, me recuesto y dejo que el cansancio haga lo suyo, llevándome hacia la inconciencia.

Despierto nuevamente, me siento mucho mejor, por fin recuperé algo de movilidad, ahora me siento sobre la cama, mientras veo hacia la ventana, veo que es de mañana, aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, necesito saber lo que pasó, ya no aguanto más, llamo a una enfermera mediante el botón de emergencia, no espero mucho hasta que llega una de ellas.

—Señorita Langley, ¿Qué necesita? – Me pregunta amablemente, al parecer todos saben quién soy, ¡muy bien!

—Quiero hablar con alguien que sepa lo que ocurrió desde que entré en coma – Le respondo, inmediatamente sale a buscar a la persona indicada, pero realmente estoy impaciente, para cuando llega el doctor ya casi estoy a punto de desgarrar las sabanas.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que ha pasado – Le exijo antes de que el siquiera pudiera hablar.

—Acompáñeme, le mostraremos lo que ocurrió en mi oficina – Me dice haciendo que la enfermera me ayude a ir hacia su oficina. Aunque esté débil y necesite rehabilitación, me obligo a ir casi todo el trayecto por mí misma, cuando finalmente llegamos, el doctor se sentó en su escritorio y de inmediato comenzó a buscar en sus cajones.

—La encontramos en su capsula de inserción, estaba mal herida, la batalla fue brutal, llegamos justo a tiempo para rescatarlos a usted y al señor Ikari – Es su primera respuesta, pero eso no es lo que pasó, recuerdo ser masacrada y despedazada por esos buitres, esto tiene que ser una equivocación.

— ¡Pero eso no es lo que ocurrió! Recuerdo haber despertado en una playa, con el baka tratando de ahorcarme, éramos los únicos que sobrevivimos – Esto no puede ser, recuerdo perfectamente vivir esos acontecimientos, ¡Que rayos está pasando aquí! El doctor sigue buscando hasta que encuentra algo en su cajón, parece ser un CD, veo que tiene el logotipo de NERV, tal vez contenga las respuestas que busco.

—Esta es una grabación del cuartel general de NERV, aquí se muestran lo eventos dentro de esa pelea, al final podrá ver el estado en que los encontramos a ambos dentro de sus evas – Veo que busca entre su oficina hasta encontrar un reproductor DVD, donde lo inserta rápidamente y lo reproduce.

La escena frente a mis ojos es totalmente diferente a la que recuerdo, esta vez combatí a los evas más tiempo, ya que no cortaron mi cable de alimentación tan pronto, pero veo que me hicieron daño, cuando lanzaron la lanza hacia mí logré esquivarla apenas por algunos metros, sin embargo me lanzaron otra que me atravesó el hombro, anclándome al suelo haciéndome indefensa, y eso era justo lo que querían ya que en ese instante todas se dispusieron a atacarme el mismo tiempo, los recuerdos de las mordidas, desgarros, golpearon mi mente como un furioso tsunami haciendo que casi me cayera al suelo, pero pude recuperarme a tiempo para seguir observando, justo cuando me iban a alcanzar con sus manos, se escuchó un gran estruendo, luego de un horripilante y perturbador grito, todo alrededor de él se evaporó totalmente, saliendo en forma de cruz, pero al terminar de mostrarse, la cruz se convirtió en una especie de par de alas, pero en el centro de ella se podía distinguir un par de ojos, eran aterradores, finalmente cuando el polvo se despejó, la inconfundible forma de la unidad 01 se mostró en toda su gloria. Esto captó la atención de los evas, ya que de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el a toda velocidad, pero lo que vi a continuación me quitó el aliento, el eva 01 totalmente fuera de control, se acercó al primero y le atravesó el pecho con uno de sus brazos, fue un golpe certero, ya que el eva instantáneamente se quedó sin vida explotando al caer, dejando una capa de sangre alrededor de él, dos se aproximaron a él, pero era demasiado rápido y hábil, en un movimiento astuto, le quito una de sus lanzas, que usó para partir a la mitad a otro, mientras atravesaba al que se encontraba ayudándolo, pero aún así el número de ellos era demasiado para alguien solo, la pelea se tornó más sangrienta, los evas se iban disminuyendo cada vez más, la unidad de Shinji también estaba muy mal herida, prácticamente era un milagro que estuviera de pie luchando, pero si alguien tiene suerte en estos casos es el baka, de alguna forma logró aguantar los embates de los restantes evas, y mediante técnicas más robustas y violentas, logró terminar con los evas series, y esta vez ninguno se puso de pie, o se reanimó, la batalla había terminado y Shinji una vez más había salido airoso, todavía se dio el lujo de quitarme la lanza de mi hombro y dejarme suavemente en el suelo, para luego dirigirse no muy lejos de mí y quedarse sin energía, desactivándose, lo curioso es que la lanza que la niña modelo había arrojado para salvarme había regresado misteriosamente desde el espacio hasta quedar en una de las manos del eva 01, así quedándose con una lanza en cada mano justo cuando terminó de descansar mi eva en el suelo. Lo siguiente fue solo el proceso donde nos sacaban de los evas y nos trasladaban hacia el hospital. Así que esto es lo que realmente sucedió, supongo que lo que viví entonces fue un sueño del algún tipo.

—Como pudo observar, ambos resultaron muy heridos después de semejante guerra, cuando los recibimos aquí, hicimos todo lo posible por salvarlos, estuvimos a muy poco de perderlos, pero afortunadamente pudimos rescatarlos a tiempo, después de eso cayeron en un coma profundo, hasta que usted despertó hasta apenas ayer – Me termina de explicar el doctor, todo esto es demasiado para asimilar, necesitaré algo de tiempo, pero pensándolo bien y recordando debo saber algo

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra el baka-Shinji ahora? – No es que me preocupe por él es sólo que necesito terminar de aclarar esto, tal vez él vivió también esto que atravesé durante lo que sea que haya sido eso.

—Lamentablemente, el Sr Ikari, aún no ha despertado de su coma, todos los días cuidamos de él con gran entusiasmo para reanimarlo, hemos intentado varias técnicas para despertarlo pero nada ha parecido funcionar parece que se niega a volver, pero a este ritmo empiezo a dudar que vaya a despertar – Me responde honestamente, por un instante considero ir a visitarlo, pero por alguna razón no creo que eso sea lo que necesitemos en este momento, necesito recuperarme primero.

Y así empecé mi proceso de rehabilitación, cuando pregunté qué había pasado con los demás, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, supe que Misato había sido asesinada por los malditos desgraciados del ejército, tratando de proteger al baka, intentando llevar su patético trasero hacia la jaula de los evas, porque al parecer el muy inútil estaba como siempre deprimido para hacer las cosas, esas cosas me desesperan y me molestan. Kaji, también fue asesinado, al parecer, era un espía del gobierno además de trabajar para una organización desconocida, de verdad voy a extrañarlo, él siempre fue mi amor platónico, mi tipo preferido de hombre con quien tener a mi lado. También supe que la falsa rubia fue asesinada por el comandante, tuvo lo que se merecía por entregarse a ese desgraciado, él y su lacayo y los otros técnicos de los evas están desaparecidos. Al principio fue duro, mis músculos empezaron a endurecerse por la inactividad, pero con mi fuerza de voluntad fue suficiente para poder terminar más rápido con esto.

Algunas semanas después, estaba acabando mis ejercicios cuando me llegó una noticia inesperada, al parecer tanto el gobierno alemán como su respectiva rama de NERV, estaban reclamando su unidad y su piloto, pues ellos estaban más que orgullosos por ser el único país además de Japón que poseía un eva. En efecto, dentro de algunos días, la orden de embarcación llego y yo no me hice del rogar, en ese mismo instante salí, estuve tentada a por lo menos visitar al baka, pero siempre hubo algo que me detuvo, tal vez porque no quería ver un recordatorio de mi propia debacle, de mis peores momentos, además, ya no me queda nada más aquí, todos los que conocía ya no están, mi tiempo acá ha acabado, necesito empezar de nuevo, ahora que he descubierto la verdad sobre mi madre, sentí que un enorme peso se quitó de mis hombros, el saber que siempre tuve su amor y su cariño, me ha dado muchas fuerzas, ahora ya no temo lo que me depara en el futuro, ya que sé que ella siempre estará a mi lado. El trayecto fue muy pesado, a diferencia de cuando llegué a Japón, fuimos hacia Alemania por aire, teniendo que hacer algunas escalas en diferentes países, además de estar siempre con la alerta de vigilar en todo momento a los territorios inseguros, fue un verdadero infierno, sin embargo, todo cambió en cuanto llegamos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Múnich, una enorme congragación se había formado para darle la bienvenida a la heroína de Alemania. Con grandes pancartas y decenas de personas, mi sonrisa parecía por un momento partir mi cara, todas ellas estaban coreando mi nombre, tenía lo que siempre había soñado. Todos sabían quién soy, me admiraban, simplemente me dejé embriagar por la fama, me olvidé de todo y de todos, este era mí momento, mi tiempo y lo disfrutaría con todo. Lamentablemente no lo alcanzaría a lograr del todo, ya que unas horas después tuve que ver a algunas personas con las que nunca me he sentido cómoda. Delante de mí, estaban mi padre y mi madrastra, con su pequeña hija, recuerdo vagamente que la tuvieron un año después de que me nombraran piloto

—Gutten Morgen, Liebling _(Buenos días, cariño)_– Me saluda mi madrastra, usando ese tono de falsa preocupación que siempre odie, intentando tratarme como a una niñita, entierro las uñas en mi mano y me muerdo el labio para aguantar la rabia que se está encendiendo dentro de mí, siempre actué dulce y cariñosa frente a ella, pero sólo era para guardar las apariencias, a mí no me engaña, sé que tuvo miedo de mí, miedo de que me convirtiera en mi madre, siempre manipulando a mi padre para darme cosas que no necesito, como la aborrezco.

—Gutten morgen Mutter, Vater _(Buenos días, madre, Padre)_– Digo en el tono más "afectivo" que puedo sacar, ninguno de ellos se molestó en lo más mínimo de ayudarme verdaderamente, sólo intentaban comprar mi amor con cosas inútiles, no puedo esperar la hora de conseguir mi emancipación e irme lo más lejos posible de ellos.

—Willkommen su Hause Asuka _(Bienvenida a casa, Asuka)_– Me "saluda" mi padre en un tono más frio que el ártico, ni siquiera ver a su hija regresando triunfantemente de la guerra contra los ángeles es lo suficientemente bueno como para recibirla con algo más de afecto, tristemente esto es lo que esperaba cuando venia hacia acá

—Sehr gut gematch, Schwester! _(¡Muy bien hecho, hermana!)_ – Me felicita enérgicamente Claire, su pequeña hija, ahora de siete años, francamente nunca me importó en lo más mínimo conocerla, tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer que ser una hermana mayor o hacerla de niñera, aunque mis padres hicieran todo lo posible por juntarme con ella. Ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes, tendré que soportarla para llevar la fiesta en paz Scheibe! _(¡Mierda!)_

Para mi alivio, un hombre que supongo que es el embajador o algo así se acerca a nosotros y nos da la bienvenida.

—A nombre de todo el país le expreso toda mi gratitud por su gran valentía y responsabilidad para con nuestra gente y le ofrecemos todos los servicios que usted pueda necesitar de ahora en adelante – Es el saludo oficial de parte del gobierno, y eso me encanta totalmente, me están diciendo que ahora puedo disponer de todo lo que quiera tener ¡por toda mi vida! Grobatig! _(¡Genial!)_

—Vielen Dank! _(¡Muchas gracias!) _– Respondo felizmente, esto es todo lo que había deseado desde que me volví piloto, ahora puedo descansar de todo el esfuerzo de diez años de preparación, pues ahora todo ha dado sus frutos.

Durante los próximos meses sencillamente me dediqué a saborear las mieles del éxito, la gente inmediatamente me reconocía, cuando salía en público, se formaba un desorden total, se peleaban e imploraban por un autógrafo o una foto, iba a entrevistas en programas famosos, tanto nacionales como extranjeros, ya que hice una pequeña gira por Europa, extendiendo mi fama por todo el continente, sin embargo, unas semanas después sucedería algo que cambiaría la vida.

* * *

Me encontraba regresando al país de una de mis escalas, cuando se acercaron algunas personas de la embajada de Japón, queriendo hablar conmigo, de inmediato se armó una bronca, la gente del gobierno rápidamente intervino, diciendo que ellos no tenían jurisdicción sobre mí, ni sobre el país. Cuando les pregunté qué es lo que pasaba, me respondieron lo siguiente:

—Al parecer, tanto el gobierno como el ejército de Japón están investigando al personal de NERV y para hacerlo están citando al personal más importante: los pilotos, ya que los demás del personal están desaparecidos, incluso se rumora que el subcomandante falleció, de causas naturales, además de que el comandante está desaparecido, según nuestras fuentes el único recluso al que está interrogando es el Tercer elegido – Mis ojos se abren como platos al escuchar eso, recién me entero que el Baka por fin ha despertado, odio sentirlo, pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón comience a latir de alegría, honestamente, pensé que él jamás despertaría, todos los pronósticos así lo decían, pero pensándolo bien es el invencible Shinji del que estamos hablando, ese idiota tiene la suerte tatuada en su piel, pero eso también quiere decir que él está solo, por lo que supe, la niña modelo también desapareció misteriosamente, y no creo que vallan a citar al deportista, ni siquiera tenía los requerimientos para ser piloto.

Eso me deja a mí, como su fuente alternativa de información, lo que es natural ya que yo estuve diez años trabajando para ellos, aunque fuese en otro país, mi orgullo inmediatamente me dice, no más bien me ordena que valla allá y que dé la cara, ya que yo también tuve participación en esta guerra, aunque fuese él quien en realidad destruyera a los ángeles, sin embargo, es cierto también que estoy cansada de todo ese entorno, por fin me he acomodado aquí, me siento a gusto en mi país, mi tiempo en Japón ya ha terminado, estoy aquí para iniciar una nueva vida, además, por cómo se ven las cosas, dudo mucho que el gobierno, ni el país entero dejen que ellos me pongan un dedo encima, intento con todas mis fuerzas callar esa irritante voz al fondo de mi mente, autoconvenciéndome de que no necesito ir ni probar nada a nadie.

Finalmente llegó el día del Juicio, cuando supe que Shinji estaba acusado de ser el principal autor de todos aquellos eventos, me sentí totalmente incrédula, si no hubiese sido tan grave, me habría reído de la ridiculez de todo este asunto. Hasta que pude razonarlo, no era ninguna tonta, sabía perfectamente que lo que esos tipos buscaban era alguien que respondiera por todos los crímenes, un chivo expiatorio, eso me hizo sentir enferma del estómago, ¿Cómo rayos pueden hacer algo como eso? Incluso un idiota como Shinji no merece ser pisoteado y humillado de esa forma, pero conociéndolo realmente, creo que él ya lo ha aceptado sin dar ninguna objeción o si quiera intentar defenderse. Sólo rodo mis ojos, típico del baka simplemente dejar que los demás lo pisoteen como un trapo sucio, sin ni más que una patética disculpa siempre echándose la culpa de las cosas que no controlaba o tenía algo que ver, de nuevo esa voz comienza a suplicarme esta vez, diciendo que por lo menos haga algo por intentar defenderlo, pero cómo ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera puede defenderse solo, no vale la pena.

—Ich bin außerhalb der Räumlichkeiten des Obersten Gerichtshofs ... _(Me encuentro a las afueras de las instalaciones de la Suprema Corte …) _– Escucho al reportero decir en las noticias, esto ha sido de interés mundial, pues también he sintonizado estaciones de otros países y también han cubierto la noticia desde su inicio, aparentemente todos desean saber los secretos guardados de la organización que en teoría salvo al mundo de la destrucción.

Conforme transcurre el juicio, me empiezo a sentir asqueada, uno por uno van saliendo los trapos sucios de NERV, para empezar se demostró mediante archivos lo que ya sabía, nuestras madres (la mía y la de Shinji) fueron sujeto de pruebas en la primera iniciación de los evas, mi madre perdió la razón, debido a que el eva absorbió su mente, mientras que a la madre de Shinji tuvo peor suerte, ya que fue totalmente absorbida por ese coloso, y en las fotografías pude notar que el mismo Shinji estaba allí, ¡Él en realidad vio a su madre desvanecerse frente a sus ojos! No puedo evitar sentir algo de empatía con él, resulta ser que tuvimos casi los mismos traumas, inmediatamente se me viene a la mente lo que le dije aquella vez que nos besamos, debí parecer una total perra, Scheibe! Otra cosa que me pareció aberrante y enfermiza fue conocer la verdad de la primera elegida, como fue creada y su objetivo primordial, de nuevo comencé a arrepentirme de haberle dicho y hecho todas esas cosas, sin embargo, cuando supe las atrocidades que hizo el comandante, no pude más, salí corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar, el desgraciado había perpetrado el segundo impacto, la muerte de todas esas personas fue obra de él, no sólo eso, sino que también estaba dispuesto a borrar a la humanidad totalmente de la faz de la Tierra sólo para volver a reunirse con su esposa, ocasionando ni más ni menos que el tercer impacto, no lo puedo concebir, se supone que los ángeles serían los encargados de ocasionarlo, para que al final unos cuantos tipos lo lograran, Verdammt! _(¡Maldita sea!)_ ¡Todo este tiempo estuve trabajando para mis enemigos! Por eso Kaji fue un espía que investigaba para el gobierno, por eso Misato se la pasó buscando y cuestionando todo lo que NERV hacía, ¡Esos desgraciados arruinaron nuestras vidas! Todo estaba escrito desde mucho tiempo antes de que naciéramos, por medio de un documento llamado los manuscritos del mar muerto, parecía un maldito guion de película de ciencia ficción, todo estaba allí, la forma en cómo iban apareciendo los ángeles, todo los traumas que sufrimos, todo estaba allí, ellos nos utilizaron como marionetas, como muñecos, siento una rabia e ira incontenibles, saber toda esta verdad es demasiado doloroso, lo peor es que su peón principal fue ese baka, él era el más importante de sus planes, incluso se cercioraron que tuviera esa personalidad para hacerlo más manipulable, todo esto me hace sentir una emoción que por primera vez siento en mi vida: Culpa

Veo que están a punto de dictar la sentencia, no puedo hacer nada más que mirar incapaz de hacer algo, por un momento desee estar allí con él a su lado, pero también me pongo a pensar que yo al igual que el soy una víctima de todo esto, demonios todo esto es tan confuso. Sin embargo, la persona más inesperada se mostró ante todos en la corte, el comandante Ikari mismo, se veía totalmente grotesco, como si fuese un cadáver, quizá por fin le cayó el peso de todas sus acciones, se acerca al estrado y comienza a hablar.

—Yo soy Gendo Ikari, comandante de NERV, yo soy el responsable de todos esos crímenes, este chico de aquí- Señalando a Shinji con su única mano – No tiene nada que ver en esto, él es sólo otra víctima de mis planes egoístas, un chico que sólo buscaba la aprobación de su padre, un títere de mi plan para reunirme y ver una vez más a mi esposa, no me arrepiento de lo que hice para reunirme con ella pero no voy a permitir este circo, este muchacho debe ser exonerado de toda culpabilidad – Nunca me imaginé que él de todas las personas fuese el que terminara salvando a Shinji, tal vez en su podrida conciencia se acordó de que finalmente tenía un hijo al que hizo sufrir los peores traumas sólo para reunirse con su esposa. La corte se convierte en un verdadero caos, todos gritando y hablando, el juez intenta poner orden, rápidamente hacen que Shinji salga del estrado para culpar a ese desgraciado, sin embargo lo que oigo a continuación de deja perpleja.

—Padre, te perdono – No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo es posible que diga eso cuando él fue el responsable de todo su sufrimiento? Cuando la persona a la que buscas más afecto es la que más te hace daño, sin importarle en lo más mínimo sobre ti, pero este es Shinji del que estamos hablando, es muy difícil que él de verdad odie a alguien, aunque ese alguien sea su padre.

—¡Cuídate, Shinji! No cometas los mismos errores que hice. ¡Vive tu vida!- Son las últimas palabras que quizá escuche de su padre, y ahí es donde lo entiendo, probablemente este sea la última vez que se vean, Shinji de verdad está desprendiéndose de su pasado, él está madurando. 

* * *

Después del juicio, de conocer la verdad, necesitaba desesperadamente algo que me hiciera olvidarme de todo aquello, y la respuesta era obvia, regresé a la universidad algunas semanas después, teniendo la fama que poseo, me aceptaron instantáneamente, incluso varias instituciones me rogaban por inscribirme en sus instalaciones, hasta que al final decidí escoger Ruprecht Karls Universität Heidelberg _(Universidad de Heidelberg) _ya que era la universidad más prestigiosa de toda Alemania, en cuatro años ya tenía mi doctorado en biotecnología, ya que esa era mi especialidad. Durante ese tiempo fui aprendiendo cosas que me ayudaron a cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas.

Estaba en mi segundo año, realmente me había costado trabajo lograr adaptarme y ponerme al corriente con mis conocimientos, sin embargo, ahora ya estoy totalmente a la par de mis compañeros, que realmente se emocionaron al saber que sería su compañera en esta universidad. Fue en ese tiempo cuando conocí a Johann Kauffman, un chico dos años mayor que yo que conocí en una de las reuniones de la facultad, era hijo de uno de los más importantes embajadores de Alemania, era rubio con ojos verdes, alto y muy guapo, su personalidad era de mucha confianza y mantenía un aire de misterio que me atrapó completamente, comenzamos a salir después de encontrarnos casualmente algunas veces, era totalmente encantador, me invitaba a restaurantes caros, me compraba regalos, pero lo que más amaba de él era la confianza que desplegaba, parecía que nada lo intimidaba, y siempre mantenía una actitud fresca y de control que hizo que simplemente hizo que me fuese enamorando de él.

Pasamos muy buenos momentos, incluso empecé a pensar en oficializar nuestra relación, por fin había encontrado al hombre con el que quería pasar toda mi vida entera. Lo hubiese disfrutado totalmente si pudiese quitarme esa maldita voz en lo más profundo de mi mente, la voz que me decía que esto no estaba bien, que todavía no había arreglado las cosas y que debía hacerlo antes de sentar cabeza y empezar una nueva vida, sabía perfectamente a que se refería es sólo que ya no tiene caso intentar algo así, la seguí ignorando pero luego comenzó a manifestarse en el único lugar donde no tenía control, en mis sueños

* * *

Me encuentro en Tokio-3, de nuevo aquí, camino por sus calles, hasta llegar a un edificio que se me hace conocido por alguna razón, todo a mi alrededor está obscuro y sin ningún sentido, al entrar a él me encuentro con una vista desagradable, veo a personas, sonriendo pero no eran de alegría o felicidad, eran de crueldad, como las sonrisas de los torturadores que aman infligir dolor y sufrimiento a sus víctimas, el simplemente verlas me hacía revolverme el estómago, no estos tipos no eran para nada humanos, se giraron a mirarme y por un momento me congelé, pensé que vendrían hacia mí, y que tendría que pelear con todas mis fuerzas para defenderme. Sin embargo, sólo me observaron unos instantes para después voltear en otra dirección, al seguir con la vista me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver. En el centro exactamente, se encontraba Shinji Ikari, tenía las manos esposadas, el sitio donde estaba parado parecía que estuviese iluminado por un reflector, tenía una mirada de resignación en su rostro, inmediatamente la gente comenzó a acercársele, con lentitud, yo estaba totalmente paralizada en ese lugar, parecía como si mis pies estuvieran anclados al suelo, no podía mover ni un solo musculo. La parte más horrible sucedió a continuación, Shinji alzo su vista hasta ver mi rostro, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí como si mis tripas se torcieran abruptamente, mi corazón se heló de ver el vacío en sus ojos azules, su expresión cambió a una de tristeza y soledad al decirme las siguientes palabras:

—Asuka, Asuka, Te necesité ¿Por qué no viniste? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Confiaba en ti, dependía de ti, me abandonaste, ¿Por qué? ¡Me abandonaste! – Me grito con todas sus fuerzas, había lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, en ese momento tuve la incontrolable necesidad de ir a su lado y tratar de estar con él, pero cuando quise caminar hacia adelante, me sorprendí al ver que la distancia entre nosotros aumentaba, me esforcé más y más, pero era inútil, cuando me di cuenta estaba en la entrada justo atrás de las puertas, lentamente estas se comenzaron a cerrar, lo último que vi fue la expresión de sufrimiento y agonía que casi me partió el corazón, trate de llamarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero fue inútil, las puertas se cerraron

—¡Shinji! ¡Shinji! ¡SHINJI!

* * *

Desperté totalmente agitada en la noche, sudando frio, temblaba de miedo y angustia, este sueño cada vez es más recurrente, Scheibe! Me vuelvo a acostar en la cama, veo a Johann durmiendo tranquilamente, por más que intento olvidarme de esto no he logrado borrarlo totalmente de mí, es más, tal parece que mientras más lo intento, más me afecta, si sigo así, jamás podré disfrutar de mi vida, odio las cosas que quedan inconclusas, siento que la culpa comienza a lentamente destruir las barreras de mi corazón. Los siguientes meses fueron más o menos tranquilos, Johann me ha apoyado con lo que puede, algo que le agradezco infinitamente.

Durante mi último año en la universidad, recuerdo un evento peculiar, estaba paseando por un centro comercial, recién había salido de clases y quería despejarme, por obra del destino quedé enfrente de una tienda de música, por alguna razón entré a ese establecimiento, al llegar a los mostradores vi algo que me quitó el aliento, delante de mí se encontraba un chelo en muy buen estado, lo que me llamó más la atención, es que allí vendían recambios para las cuerdas, eso inmediatamente me trajo un recuerdo.

* * *

_Tokio 3 – 2015_

Acababa de llegar de la casa de Hikari, habíamos ido después de la escuela, hablamos de muchas cosas, la verdad siempre disfruté mi tiempo con ella, quizás es la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida. Cuando llegué al departamento, rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación, pero al pasar por la de Shinji, vi al susodicho con su chelo delante de él, parecía estar cambiando su cuerda.

— ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto directamente, siempre he sido así con él, sabía que nunca me negaría nada así que me era muy fácil conseguir la información de él, era una de las únicas personas que siempre fue honesto conmigo, y la forma en que yo lo traté no fue la mejor, esa es una de las pocas cosas que ahora me arrepiento.

—Sólo estoy reemplazando una cuerda – Su concentración realmente me sorprende, es como si amara lo que hiciera, al igual que cuando cocina puedo ver otro lado de él, un lado totalmente diferente, que incluso algunas veces me atraía a él, claro que jamás se lo iba a decir.

— ¿Cada cuánto lo haces? – Siento más curiosidad

—Cada dos meses – Me responde sin levantar la cabeza, veo que ahora acerca su oído a la cuerda al tiempo que comienza a tensarla, intentando encontrar el tono adecuado. Pasan los segundos, hasta que veo que al fin voltea a verme, su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa, como si no esperará verme allí, por alguna razón eso me enoja.

— ¿De qué rayos te sorprendes, acaso no puedo interesarme en algo que hagas sin que tenga que parecer algo sorprendente de mí? – Me levanto y me voy a mi habitación indignada por todo aquel espectáculo

* * *

Vuelvo a la realidad al ver que el empleado se acerca mi preguntadme qué es lo que me interesa, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, y le dije exactamente eso.

—Quiero un juego de cuerdas de chelo, por favor – Velozmente las sacó y las embolsó, pagué rápido salí corriendo hacia mi departamento, al llegar, inmediatamente compré una estampilla y una caja para enviarlo, justo cuando iba a cerrar el paquete, pensé en enviarle una carta, tal vez explicándole todo lo que siento ahora, cuando tomo el papel, mi mano se queda tiesa, por más que trato no puedo escribir lo que quiero decirle, ahora más que nunca siento algo que jamás creí sentir con Shinji, miedo. Aunque odie admitirlo tengo miedo de como pueda tomar esto, él fue una persona amable conmigo tal vez más que los que haya conocido, a pesar de cómo me comporté con él, nunca buscó vengarse ni seguir mi juego, siempre pensé que las personas así eran débiles y patéticas pero finalmente comienzo a entender que no era así, y me doy cuenta de algo que he querido negar con todo mi corazón. Al final, opto por decirle las palabras que él siempre usó conmigo, espero que sepa que estoy siendo sincera aunque parezca lo contario. Una vez que lo envié trato de regresar a mi vida, pero como todas las cosas anteriores, esta vida es sólo un espejismo.

Durante nuestro cuarto aniversario con Johann, recibí un mensaje que me abrió los ojos, pues en él se hallaba una fotografía de Johann besando a otra mujer mucho mayor que yo, todo mi mundo se derrumbó, nunca pensé que de todas las persona él me fuese a traicionar. Inmediatamente lo encaré:

— ¿Qué rayos significa esto Johann? – Le grité arrojándole las fotos impresas que me enviaron, fue tanta mi rabia que nunca me fijé ni me interesó saber quién fue el que me las mandó, ahora lo único que me importa es saber la respuesta de este tipo. Para mi total sorpresa sólo encogió los hombros y simplemente respondió

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de tu actitud, pareces una niñita malcriada que sólo llora y hace berrinche cuando las cosas no le salen? En serio Asuka, al principio me gustaste realmente, tenías todas las cualidades para ser una verdadera mujer. Pero todo eso cambió de un tiempo a la fecha, a veces me molesta tu actitud, quieres solamente enfocarte en tu vida, hacer las cosas que tú quieres hacer, nunca te has interesado en saber más de mí, ni de mi familia, ni en los problemas que yo tengo, incluso te escucho por las noches llamar desesperadamente a ese otro piloto, francamente ya me cansé de todo esto, yo también necesitaba afecto y cariño, y sin embargo solamente fuiste egoísta conmigo, de verdad lo siento pero no puedes esperar que sólo me conforme con lo que me das – Es su respuesta, me quedo con la boca abierta, no puedo creerlo, esto es como una estocada en mi corazón, tristemente esto es algo que se podía dar, recientemente me di cuenta que pasaba menos tiempo conmigo, incluso pude verlo muchas veces coqueteando con cuanta mujer se le cruzara en su camino. ¿Acaso es esto por lo que Misato siempre se hartaba de Kaji? Ahora lo entiendo, siempre pensé que los hombres como ellos eran los más perfectos, que debían ser así pero ahora me he podido ver con claridad, ese tipo de hombres jamás tomarán ninguna clase de compromiso, a menos que los obliguen a hacerlo. Mi respuesta es tajante; una sola cachetada acompañada de un golpe en los testículos, y salgo con la poca dignidad que me queda. Aunque me dolió me tragué mi orgullo y regresé con mis padres, en ese momento necesitaba estar con mi familia aunque nunca me llevase bien con ninguno de ellos.

* * *

Han pasado seis meses desde aquel incidente, todo esto me ha obligado a repensar y reflexionar muchas cosas. Las palabras que Johann me dijo aún siguen frescas en mi mente, por más que he intentado buscar pruebas de que él se equivocó sobre mí, muy en el fondo de mi ser sé que es verdad, ya he crecido lo suficiente como para madurar y entender algunas cosas. Mis pesadillas han empeorado, ahora en vez de sólo ver a Shinji, veo a todas las personas que conocí en Japón, Hikari, los dos chiflados, incluso la primera elegida, todos empezando acusarme de ser cobarde, de huir sin decir ninguna palabra, de llamarme traidora, lo único que puedo hacer y lo hago, es hincarme, taparme los oídos, moverme de un lado a otro y tratar de gritar con todas mis fuerzas de que yo también sufrí, que soy una víctima al igual que ellos, pero no hacen caso ni escuchan mis palabras, al final del sueño todos me ignoran y comienzan a abandonarme, al darme cuenta me veo como una simple niñita y les empiezo a rogar que no me dejen, que por favor me perdonen, les prometo que cambiaré, pero eso no cambia nada, al final me quedo como inicialmente llegué; totalmente sola. ¡Qué ironía! Siempre soñé con ser famosa y tener la admiración de todos, sin embargo, eso sólo eran emociones vacías, de gente que sólo me idolatraban, más no me conocían realmente como yo soy, todos ellos queriendo obtener algo material a causa de mí, pero nunca les importó saber lo que yo sufrí, como dice un viejo dicho; no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Al fin lo he decidido, me tomó tiempo y esfuerzo obtener el permiso, además de conseguir su dirección tuve que mover algunas influencias en NERV, pero finalmente voy a arreglar esto, he llegado a la conclusión de que necesito regresar a enfrentar mi pasado, es la única forma de que pueda seguir con mi vida, sin ninguna atadura, además le debo mucho a estas personas, han sido de las pocas que realmente le he importado y se han preocupado por mí, le he escrito una carta a Hikari, diciendo todo lo que no pude escribirle a Shinji, esperando que me escriba de vuelta y me esperar a que me diga algo del paradero de él, cuando intenté buscar su dirección en la rama de aquí, me sorprendí de enterarme que no tenían ningún registro reciente, sólo su antiguo domicilio al que le envíe el paquete hace pocos años, no he sabido nada de él, sólo espero que se encuentre bien donde quiera que esté.

Hikari por fin me ha escrito, me ha dado una inmensa alegría, saber de ella, después de no asistir a su boda, me sentí horrible, como si la hubiese traicionado, otra cosa de la cual me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, me dijo que ella y su esposo más el otro chiflado de los lentes, acordaron de reunirse conmigo cuando llegara a Japón, y que me quedaría en casa de ella durante mi estancia, lloré agridulcemente al comprobar de nuevo que esas personas de las cuales me olvidé, aún siguen recordándome y estimándome a pesar de todo este tiempo, la verdad necesito verlos a todos ellos.

Apresuradamente me subo al avión, tratar de evitar a los medios se ha vuelto aun poco más complicado que antes, ya que antes no necesitaba esconderme de nada ni de nadie, pero me tranquilizo al sentir el avión despegar. Después de unas tediosas diez horas de vuelo, por fin veo el suelo japonés, una gran emoción de genera en mí, me invade una curiosidad inmensa, quiero saber qué es lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, al aterrizar no puedo contener las ganas de salir corriendo a verlos a todos ellos, afortunadamente no tengo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que puedo ver tres caras familiares, una de ellas es la que más he extrañado, inmediatamente voy corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas y empezando a sollozar de felicidad en su hombro

—Ohh, Hikari, cuanto te he extrañado, lamento tanto no haberme mantenido en contacto contigo, lo siento – Digo abrazándola más fuerte, finalmente todo lo que estaba guardado dentro de mí, todo aquello que me estaba agonizando estaba saliendo poco a poco, sanando viejas heridas que me infringí a mí misma desde que la abandoné hace muchos años.

—Tranquila Asuka, me da mucho gusto verte, no te preocupes siempre estaré aquí para ti, esta siempre será tu casa

—Muchas gracias, Hikari

—Pero si es ni más ni menos que la "furia roja" – Oigo una voz burlona del ex – deportista, veo que ahora posee unos implantes en sus extremidades, por un momento de sentí mal por él, casi.

—Ahh, pero si son el dúo chiflado, ¿Qué me cuentan de sus vidas? – Pregunto en el tono más "sofisticado" que puedo encontrar, que tan bajo habré caído que incluso comencé a extrañarlos a ellos también.

—Hmm, nah solo esto y aquello – Me responde Aida, es increíble ver los cambios en todos ellos, dejaron de ser los adolescentes que fueron para convertirse en jóvenes adultos, es el proceso de maduración supongo.

—Muy bien, ya no hay que cansar a Asuka más de lo que ya está vamos – Exclama Hikari en ese tono muy familiar cuando ella era jefa de grupo, el cual hace que todos la obedezcamos sin objeción, justo antes de entrar en su coche, señalo a Hikari para hablar a solas con ella, de un tema muy importante.

—Hikari, ¿Sabes sobre Shinji? – No puedo evitar que mi tono sea algo temeroso, pero no es algo que pueda controlar, el tema de Shinji es lo que más me ha estado acosando durante todo este tiempo. Instantáneamente, la expresión de Hikari pasa de tranquilidad a una de profunda tristeza, tal parece ser que ella conoce muy bien lo que él ha pasado.

—Mira Asuka, voy a ser sincera contigo, Shinji está muy dolido por todo lo que ha pasado, todos hemos tratado de estar con él, de verdad ha pasado momentos muy difíciles, tienes que entender que él contaba contigo, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar. Es más – Veo que ella saca un papel de su bolso y un lapicero, y comienza a escribir una dirección

—Toma esta es su dirección, ustedes claramente necesitan hablar y arreglar las cosas, sé que Shinji va a odiarme, pero ambos lo necesitan, ve mañana y por favor traten de solventar las cosas con madurez y sensatez – Hikari siempre sabía que consejos darme, es como si me conociese mucho mejor que yo desde este momento prometo nunca más abandonarla ni dejar de comunicarme con ella, por el resto del viaje sólo contamos anécdotas y experiencias de todos para ponernos al corriente. Cuando llegamos a su casa, simplemente me asombré, aunque su departamento no sea nada lujoso, eso no quiere decir que no sea muy agradable, su interior emana un sentimiento de paz y felicidad que nunca había experimentado, pero lo puedo deducir al ver sus rostros, estas son dos personas que están hechas una para la otra, almas gemelas, sonrió cálidamente al ver eso, tal parece que la vida les ha ido bien a ellos. 

* * *

Me encuentro en el pasillo de su departamento, estoy por llegar justo a su puerta, no puedo lograr que los mis nervios se me calmen, mis manos sudan, mi corazón late como si acabara de correr una maratón, me quedo frente a su puerta, aproximo mi dedo hacia su timbre, pero justo al tocarlo algo me detiene, al igual que cuando quise escribirle la carta, un pánico como nunca había sentido se apodera de mí, trato con todas mis fuerzas de calmarme y sólo tocar.

— ¡Vamos Asuka! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Hazlo! – Obligo a mi cuerpo a responder. Afortunadamente, recobro el control y aprieto su timbre, empiezo a esperar, esta vez la ansiedad regresa con toda su fuerza, sin embargo esta vez logro controlarla, al apretar de nuevo su timbre, comienzo a preguntarme si realmente él está aquí, hasta que el sonido de pisadas me responde, los oigo acercándose más y más, finalmente la puerta se abre y me llevé la mayor parálisis de mi vida.

Parado ante ya no se encontraba aquel chico escuálido y flacucho que vi la última vez, no, lo que veían mis ojos era la definición de un hombre, a pesar que me sorprendí al ver a los demás cambiados y maduros, eso no se compara con lo que estoy viendo ahora, ha crecido bastante, incluso es más alto que yo, su musculatura también aumento, ya que sólo está usando una playera ligera, pero el cambio más drástico es el de su cabello, ahora lo tiene largo hasta los hombros, y ondulado, por un momento mi corazón se detiene, y mi aliento se va de mi cuerpo, mi mente saca el primer pensamiento que se aparece.

—Hola Shinji – Digo en el tono más sumiso y alegre que puedo hallar, ahora más que nunca necesito arreglar las cosas con él, tango tantas cosas que explicarle, finalmente he comprendido todo el mal que le hecho, y no deseo nada más que encontrar la forma de componerlo. Veo su rostro que por un momento se expresa con incredulidad hasta que él hace algo que lógicamente haría.

Cerró la puerta. Si, esto va a ser muy doloroso

**Antes que nada, les doy mis más sinceras y humildes disculpas por demorarme tanto, en mi defensa diré que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil que he escrito, también perdonen si Asuka está OOC, para mí, honestamente ella es el personaje más complicado y difícil de retratar o predecir dentro de todo el anime. Bueno, pasando a lo que nos compete, ya vimos su historia, su pasado, el próximo capítulo veremos la tan ansiada confrontación entre estos dos míticos personajes.**

**Para netokastillo: **_Bueno, esta es la historia de ella desde que se regresó a su país hasta el punto donde se quedó en el capítulo anterior, espero que te haya gustado._

**Para MIDWAY23: **_¡Me da mucho gusto que estés leyendo mi historia! Me siento realmente alagado, en cuanto a lo otro, bueno, ¿Qué es el drama sin el suspenso? XD, espero más comentarios._

**Para lp: **_La verdad no tenía pensado incluir demasiado a Sakura, pero tal vez pueda usarla en algún momento de la historia, tendrás que seguir pendiente jajaja, Nah, gracias por tu aporte._

**Para nico2883: **_Gracias por tu comentario, la historia está centrada en Shinji, pero voy poniendo apartados (Como este) para dar los puntos de vista de los demás personajes y que no todo sea Shinji, Shinji, Shinji, espero que te guste._

**Para shinjiesbostero: **_¡Me alegra mucho que mi historia que haya gustado tanto, hasta el punto de esperarla!, mis más sinceras disculpas por atrasarme tanto, prometo ya no demorarme demasiado y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, esperaré tus comentarios_

**Espero sus reviews y hasta pronto.**


	7. Enfrentamiento

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Nota 2: El POV será de Shinji.**

Me siento en una de los sillones de mi sala, aún no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, después de mi graciosa bienvenida, sólo recuerdo haber ido a la cocina y tomar de la bebida más fuerte que tengo, en verdad la necesito. Ahora mismo, mi cabeza es un ajetreo, después de recuperarme levemente de aquella impresión, pongo mi frente en una de mis manos, masajeándola suavemente, para luego levantar la cabeza y dar un gran suspiro inhalando y exhalando despacio, viendo hacia mi techo, que claro, nunca jamás me responderá ni tendrá las respuestas a todas mis dudas, si ese fuese el caso, sería el ser más sabio de todo el mundo por la cantidad de veces que lo veo, cierro mis ojos y para mi inoportuna sorpresa, la imagen de ella enseguida asalta mi mente, los abro irritantemente, gruño y golpeo sin mucha fuerza el brazo del sillón, por más que trato de evitarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo diferente que se veía, para empezar incrementó su altura, casi a la mía, su cabello flameante ahora es más oscuro contrastando aún más con su piel, dándole una mayor fuerza y presencia, además de que dicha piel ahora es más tenue que antes, probablemente por estar tanto tiempo en su país, su cara también ha madurado, puesto que en este caso por lo menos, ya no traía esa expresión de arrogancia y confianza en sí misma, más bien parecía tranquila y hasta un poco sumisa, me sorprendió bastante que no empezará a rabear o a intentar tirar mi puerta de una patada, tengo que admitirlo, me agarró desprevenido, pero la culpable intelectual de todo esto tiene nombre y apellido, lo más gracioso es que muy en el fondo de mi mente y conociéndola bien, sabía que esto iba a terminar ocurriendo, desde el momento que intentó disuadirme para verla, es el tipo de personas que siempre saben que es lo correcto y actúan impulsivamente cuando creen que el tiempo es el adecuado.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar, lo dejó así hasta que se activa la contestadora;

—Shinji, soy Toji, mira amigo, Hikari le dio tu dirección a la demonio… - En un santiamén, lo alcanzo y contesto sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más.

—Muy tarde, ya estuvo aquí y debo decir que fue una agridulce sorpresa, aunque siempre tenía la ligera sospecha que nuestra querida ex – jefa de grupo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y actuaría en el momento más inesperado, aunque quisiese estar molesto y furioso con ella, es algo que ella haría con normalidad siendo la directora de nuestra secundaria, odio cuando no puedo echarle la culpa a alguien por algo que no me gusta, he tenido tantos ejemplos de eso que la verdad ya hasta me resulta cómico – Voy hacia la cocina por mas trago, hoy he bebido más que en toda mi vida y ya comienzo a sentir los efectos, lo necesitaré para cuando comience a liberar todo esto que me he guardado por varios años

—Discúlpame, de verdad, iba a "soplártelo" pero Hikari me descubrió, y me ha dado una de esas miradas, que hasta sentí celos que yo tenga que usar mi cuerpo para intimidar cuando ella con un solo gesto puede hacer que hasta los delincuentes la obedezcan, me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada hasta que hablaras con ella, y por eso me mordí la lengua y no pude decirte – Una gota de sudor enorme baja por mi cabeza, y estoy seguro que en la de él también, sin embargo, lo entiendo yo mismo he sido testigo del poder de Hikari, durante el transcurso de loa años, desde el juicio hasta la fecha, ella ha asumido un papel importante, la líder, muchas veces cuando estábamos decaídos o simplemente dejábamos que la pereza y tristeza nos invadiese, ella de prisa nos empezaba a ordenar y a mover, si poníamos alguna objeción, nos atacaba con todo su arsenal, al final quedábamos reducidos a pobres escusas de machos, y de verdad, creo que no hay nadie en todo neo Tokio o Japón entero que pueda hacerle frente a Hikari en ese modo, aunque pensándolo con calma, puedo darme cuenta de que así nos mostró y dio su amor, cariño y compresión, siempre se aseguró de mantenernos unidos, sin descuidar su vida profesional en ningún momento, ella es como la hermana mayor que siempre quise tener, en fin.

—No te preocupes, si hay alguien que conoce la ira de Hikari, somos Kensuke y yo, es más, no me sorprendería que también lo haya amenazado al pobre, y conociéndolo creo que casi se ha de hacer en los pantalones al ver su mirada – No puedo evitar hacer chistes, oigan, los necesito en este momento, aunque sea a expensas de él, ya encontraré como disculparme. Al otro lado de la línea, logro oír unas carcajadas muy ruidosas, ¡discúlpanos Kensuke! Cuando por fin nos calmamos retomamos nuestra conversación.

—Y dime como te fue, odio admitirlo pero ahora se ha puesto más rica, ¡Oye! ¡Qué! También soy hombre y aunque se traté de la demonio alemana, una mujer es una mujer, aunque yo amo a Hikari y jamás la engañaría, pero reconozco que le eché una buena mirada, lo más probable es que incluso llegue a tener el cuerpo de la señorita Misato – A pesar de los años, Toji y Kensuke aún tienen semblanzas de los pervertidos pubertos de catorce años que fueron los primeros amigos que tuve, incluso puedo imaginarme a Toji empezando a babear al recordar a Misato, no cabe duda que algunas cosas nunca cambiarán.

—Si sabes que ahora mismo Hikari podría tener interceptada la línea y estar grabando esta conversación, en este momento inclusive podría estar planeando forma de "castigarte" o aun peor, podría aliarse con Asuka para planear cosas que ni me quiero imaginar, ahora mismo tu destino puede estar condenado – Comienzo a jugar con su mente, a veces es tan fácil, sonrío cuando escucho el sonido de alguien tragando saliva, de nuevo me imagino a Toji buscando por toda la casa para encontrar los micrófonos o cualquier otro aparato para espiar, finalmente me apiado de él.

— ¡Tranquilo!, hombre, sólo me estaba metiendo contigo – Me rio entre dientes para contener mis carcajadas, ya que estoy a punto de cruzar la línea

—Shinji Ikari, más vale que sea broma o sentirás el poder del acero y de mi furia ciega – No me atrevo a rodar mis ojos porque estoy seguro de que hasta él podría oírlo

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Hikari te ama y jamás te espiaría, o ¿Si lo haría? - Le dejo la duda en su cabeza, así por lo menos tendrá algo en que entretenerse.

— ¡Maldita sea, Ikari! Deja tus juegos mentales para alguien más, ya suficiente tengo con mis propias sospechas –

—Está bien, ya, ya, cálmate, sólo fue una broma inofensiva, de veras necesitaba despejarme y reírme un poco, y tú fuiste el desafortunado ganador, pero ya en serio, debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante su apariencia, empecé a recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasé al lado de ella, pero también recordé las malas memorias, las experiencias, pero sobre todo recordé la forma tan abrupta y descarada en cómo se fue, de cómo me dejó solo a enfrentar las consecuencias, de cómo muchas veces me jactó y regodeó de llamarme cobarde y debilucho cuando ella lo era aún más, de lo jodida y rota que está nuestra relación – Nuevamente suspiro, aunque hablar sobre esto me ha tranquilizado un poco, me siento aún confundido y lleno de emociones encontradas, al parecer estar encerrado también ayuda a mi depresión, de nuevo Hikari tiene la razón, necesito decorar este lugar urgentemente, hasta yo me doy cuenta de que es triste y lúgubre, además una bocanada de aire fresco haría maravillas en mí, pero antes necesito encargarme de esto.

—Luego te lo cuento con lujo de detalles, pero ahora necesito salir de aquí, gracias por querer avisarme, luego te hablo – Le digo a modo de despedida.

—Está bien Shinji, espero que resuelvas esto de la mejor forma, recuerda que aquí estamos para ti cuando nos necesites, nos vemos – Es la despedida de mi amigo mientras cuelga el teléfono, ahora me dispongo a salir, pero antes recuerdo algo. Colgando el teléfono y depositándolo en su base, me dirijo a mi estudio, al llegar a mi escritorio busco mi llave y abro la cerradura el cajón principal, inmediatamente saco mi arma, revisándola con detenimiento para ver que esté en buenas condiciones, durante mi entrenamiento supe que un arma en mal estado puede ser tu propia muerte, cuando me aseguro de que está en buen estado, la guardo entre mi cinturón y mi pantalón, la cubro con una chaqueta, el clima encubre perfectamente este hecho, una sensación extraña se aparece dentro de mí, tengo el presentimiento de que la voy a tener que usar en poco tiempo, y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto, asegurándome de tener un re cargador extra, me encamino hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia el ascensor, durante el trayecto empiezo a decidir hacia donde iré, sintiendo una vez más el costado de mi arma, recuerdo cómo es que la conseguí.

* * *

_Tokio 3 – 2017_

Me encuentro en el lago artificial de la ciudad, la última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando acaba de matar a Kaworu, donde también lo conocí por primera vez, a los que gobiernan Tokio – 3, se les hizo fácil renombrar y apropiarse de este lago, sin saber ni importarles cómo fue que se formó, sin saber que cual fue el precio que se tuvo que pagar para obtenerlo, y eso me enfurece a más no poder, ella luchó siempre para protegerlos y ellos ni siquiera se dignaron en descubrir su nombre o saber algo de ella, no saben porque ella realmente sufrió, muchos la clasifican como un fenómeno, una abominación, las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos, Rei, desde el primer instante en que la conocí, en esa camilla, vendada y sangrando, despertó en mi un sentimiento de vinculación, de unión, era como si nos hubiésemos conocido desde siempre, siento una gran vergüenza de tan sólo pensar que alguna vez estuve celoso de ella, al tener el amor y al cariño que en forma tan desesperada e incesante busqué, al final decidió traicionarlo y rescatarme, aunque siempre estuvo aislada y nunca aprendió a expresarse como hubiese sido correcto o normal, recuerdo que cuando empezó a experimentar con las emociones, realmente me quitaba el aliento, como aquella vez que sonrió para mí, esa dulce, sincera y hermosa expresión, siempre la tendré guardada en mi mente, la apreciaré y cuidaré por el resto de mi vida, Rei ¡Muchas gracias por dar tu vida por la mía!

Mi tren de pensamiento se detiene abruptamente, al sentir algo frio y metálico presionar contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza, me congelo en ese sitio, oigo el seguro de un arma abriéndose.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ni más ni menos que el gran héroe de Japón y de la humanidad, es un bello día ¿No crees? – No puedo mover ni un solo musculo, destellos de recuerdos se me vienen a la cabeza, es cómo dicen algunos, ver tu vida antes ante tus ojos antes de morir, uno es el que más predomina mi mente, cuando estaba en esta misma posición, en el Geo–frente, sentado sólo, asustado, asqueado conmigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, por todo lo que había sufrido, simplemente quería que todo terminara, hasta que mi deseo casi se hizo realidad, al sentir la boca del arma presionando contra mi cabeza, los soldados listos para acabar con mi patética existencia, el sujeto que me apuntaba dándome una pobre escusa que ni alcancé a oír, hasta que Misato tuvo que venir en mi rescate, matándolos sin ningún tipo de miramientos ni remordimientos.

Sin embargo, esta vez ya no estará Misato para salvarme, ni nadie más, es en estos momentos cuando me doy cuenta de que realmente estoy solo, ¡Que ironía! Sobrevivir a los ángeles, a la gente de los más altos mandos, sólo para ser asesinado por un simple hombre, moriré tal y como nací, sin pena ni gloria, intento voltearme para por lo menos lograr ver el rostro de mi ejecutor, pero al empezar a girar siento un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que me desorienta por algunos momentos, al parecer él no está de acuerdo con mi decisión.

—Nunca te ordené que te movieras, no tientes a tu suerte Ikari, porque si deseas morir más rápido con mucho gusto te concederé tu deseo, malditas basuras, no merecen vivir, después de lo que han hecho, nunca debieron jugar a ser Dios, se metieron con asuntos que estaban fuera de la humanidad, cometieron las peores atrocidades del mundo, realmente no sé cómo puedes dormir en la noche, o ver tu reflejo en el espejo, ¿Qué tan retorcidas mentes fueron las que crearon e idearon todas estas abominaciones? De verdad me dan asco – Me dice con bastante veneno en su voz, tal y como lo sospechaba, no es más que otro fanático que pensó y creyó que el mundo terminaría en este tiempo, claro que cuando lo salvamos, de inmediato nos echaron la culpa de ser unos desgraciados que les arruinaron su salvación, si hay una entidad suprema en los cielos, honestamente no lo sé, pero es obvio que estas personas si creían en ella o ellas, tanto que ahora están dispuestas a "hacer justicia por mano propia" al considerarnos prácticamente como un cáncer para este mundo que debe ser erradicado y borrado como recordatorio de las consecuencias de desobedecer y desafiar las reglas o leyes con que ellos se rigen.

— ¿Así que ahora te han dado permiso para ser tú el juez? – No resisto preguntar, al menos quiero saber su reacción, a ver si sólo se trata de un charlatán o si realmente es un genuino asesino, sé que está mal de mí pensar así, pero si hay algo que he aprendido desde el juicio hasta la fecha, es que algunas personas sencillamente son despreciables seres que sólo buscan egoístamente realizar sus actos egoístas, escudándose en creencias o esperanzas falsas, sin sentir el menor remordimiento, ni tener escrúpulos para realizar dichos actos, siempre diciendo que es para el bien de todos, tratándonos como simples marionetas y peones, decidiendo por todos nosotros, desperdiciando y jodiendo nuestras vidas, tal parece que ni ser casi extintos para siempre puede hacer que nos unamos y ayudemos como humanidad, seguimos haciendo todos estos atropellos, siguiendo el camino de la crueldad y odio que siempre ha dominado al mundo, muchas veces me pregunto si realmente haya valido la pena sobrevivir, es una verdadera tristeza.

—De verdad eres un hipócrita Ikari, eres el menos indicado para señalar y juzgar, ya has hecho bastante daño como para siquiera hablar por alguien más, pero para fortuna de todos, ya no verás más la luz del día – Ahora se postra ante mí y puedo ver su rostro, parece ser un hombre de mediana edad, su ropa es casi como la de un civil corriente, excepto por el símbolo dibujado o imprimido en su abrigo y camisa, realmente no sé a qué asociación o culto pertenezcan, pero por su aspecto no debe ser algo bueno, su rostro es el típico rostro de un fanático, sin emociones, frio, duro, indiferente, si es la misma expresión de mi padre.

—Muy bien, terminemos con esto, di tus últimas palabras – Finalmente me apunta con su arma, la verdad no tengo palabras que decir, sólo pensamientos y acciones que dirigieron mi vida hasta este punto, así que únicamente cierro los ojos esperando que esto se termine de una buena vez. El sonido de una bala viajando por los aires llega a mis oídos, pero lo raro es que no siento, dolor o perforación, al abrirlos veo algo inesperado, el hombre está agarrando su hombro derecho, el cual está sangrando fuertemente, su rostro expresa dolor agonizante, cerrando un ojo y apretando los dientes gruñendo, el brazo del que fue herido contiene el arma, intenta mirar hacia todos los lado buscando al pistolero que lo acababa de herir, al no ver a nadie, agitadamente vuelve a apuntar su arma, justo en el momento en que está apunto de jalar el gatillo se escucha otra detonación, esta vez su otro brazo es impactado por una bala, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, inclusive soltando el arma, es obvio esta vez que hay alguien que no está de acuerdo con todo esto, como era de esperarse una persona salió de entre los árboles, era un hombre mayor como de unos cincuenta años, estaba extrañamente calmado, su arma apuntando fuerte y firmemente de su mano, al llegar a nosotros, se pone frente al hombre y con una voz calmada y serena amenaza

—O te sales de mi vista, o aquí mismo será tu tumba, tienes heridas importantes, no podrás defenderte, ni siquiera podrás alcanzar tu arma, así que tú decides – El hombre renuente se levanta temblorosamente, y tambaleándose comienza a alejarse no sin antes prometer algo.

—Tal vez te hayas salvado esta vez, pero encontraré alguna forma de que pagues por todas tus pestilencias, así que no pienses en descansar – Y con eso siguió su camino hasta perderse en las colinas, doy grandes respiraciones para calmar a mi corazón, al tranquilizarme veo que el señor me mira tranquilamente y me sonríe.

—Es una lastima que algunas personas sean tan cerradas de mente, que forma de despreciar la vida de uno, no cabe duda que el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza con la misma piedra dos veces, ni hablar – Se dirige hacia mí, y me tiende la mano, la acepto dubitativamente, al pararme veo mejor al hombre, puedo notar que a pesar de ser mayor, su cuerpo aún conserva su forma, claramente se trata de un ex – militar.

—No me gusta dar estos consejos, pero te lo voy a decir de todos modos, es mejor que te prepares si quieres sobrevivir a lo que viene, sé que ya has pasado por mucho, pero así es la vida, así de fácil, así de sencillo, es más, te regalaré esta, he sobrevivido a muchas batallas con esta – Me ofrece su propia arma, la verdad no sé qué decir, nunca esperé regalos de la gente, ni mucho menos como este, el señor ve mi indecisión y me dice algo antes de irme.

—Ahora tú la necesitas más que yo

—Espere, ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?

— Takuto Yasuda – Y con eso empezó a tomar su rumbo, me quedé mirando al arma en ese momento era un gran ignorante de las armas, pero aquel consejo se quedaría impreso en mi mente para siempre.

Allí fue cuando comencé con mi entrenamiento de armas.

* * *

Regreso al presente al ver el rumbo que mis pies tomaron, lo cual ya casi no me sorprende, es un lugar al que no he visitado hace un buen rato, el pasar sobre las lapidas me genera un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad, aunque no me gusten estos lugares, esta vez necesito estar aquí, finalmente llego a mi destino, una lápida que aún me parece increíble que esté allí.

Katsuragi Misato

1985 – 2015

—Hola Misato, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, ya que yo soy otro caso, te pondré al tanto de las noticias, ella regresó sabes, después de todo este tiempo, finalmente se acordó de que tuvo amigos y ahora viene a querer arreglar asuntos que desde hace tiempo ya no tiene caso resolverlos, y sabes ¿Qué es lo más gracioso?, que ni siquiera sé que pensar, no sé si es bueno odiarla, o entenderla o no sé qué más, lo he intentado todo con ella y nada ha funcionado, ¡¿Qué rayos se supone que debo hacer?! – Empiezo a perder la calma, ante esto hago una cosa que raramente hago, saco una cajetilla y saco un cigarro, y con un encendedor empiezo a fumar, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al imaginar la reacción de Misato si me hubiese visto alguna vez fumar, se le habría caído la quijada hasta el suelo, e inmediatamente me habría regañado por entrar en ese vicio, pero recuerdo el consejo que me dio Kaji, "Cuando los adultos están estresados y necesitan calmarse, el cigarro es la solución, úsalo solamente para cuando necesites tomar una decisión importante", y aquí estoy sacando humo de mi boca, aunque debo decir que es algo relajante, aunque el sabor me de asco. Me empiezo a sentir un poco mal de venir aquí y no traer flores, después de todo, no he estado aquí en mucho tiempo y la verdad es grosero no traer aunque sea algo para ofrendarle, la próxima vez que venga traeré tu cerveza preferida y brindaré a tu salud. Miro hacia la tumba y hacia el horizonte, ya está obscureciendo, el frio comienza a hacerse presente, aunque lamentablemente la poca paz y tranquilidad se me termina al escuchar que alguien se acerca, se quién es y siento la necesidad de irme, pero creo que ya bastó con lo de la puerta, esta vez debo enfrentarla me guste o no.

—Hola Shinji, espero que no evites esta vez – Siento que mi ira comienza a incrementar con su voz, otra razón por la cual el cigarro me es útil.

— ¿Qué quieres? – No puedo evitar que mi tono suene demasiado frio, es algo instintivo

—Solamente quería hablar contigo, ver como estabas, sé que estás enojado conmigo, y quería… - La interrumpo antes de que siga con su discurso.

—Que, disculparte, creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso – Han pasado siete malditos años, prácticamente hemos empezado nuevas vidas en ese tiempo y aquí estamos en lo mismo de nuevo, para variar. Mi cigarro se termina y con una última inhalación tiro el filtro al suelo y lo piso para quitarle el calor.

—Sí, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, sé que te decepcioné, pero tienes que comprender que en ese momento necesitaba irme, todo lo que veía a mí alrededor se había desmoronado, Misato, Kaji, Hikari, incluso tú, todos se habían ido y yo estaba sola, en ese entonces estaba desecha, había descubierto que mi madre estaba en el eva, había puesto mis esperanzas en ganar para que mi madre me viera, y saber que fuiste tú el que los derrotó me hizo sentir celosa, sólo quería regresar a casa a iniciar de nuevo, pero todo este tiempo me di cuenta de que también estaba huyendo, por eso regresé para tratar de arreglar todo lo que dejé olvidado aquí en Japón – Su voz se escucha entrecortada y jadeante, no tienes que ser un genio para saber que está al borde de las lágrimas, sin embargo, con esa confesión no corregirá nada, el tiempo ha sido demasiado

— ¿Y para qué? Para que cuando tengas la conciencia tranquila te vayas y regreses dentro de otros siete años cuando te acuerdes de que tienes conocidos aquí – Todo esto es ridículo, el daño ya está hecho. Escucho respiraciones agitadas, cada vez está cediendo más, no falta mucho para que se quiebre.

—Sé que mis acciones no fueron las correctas, pero no me puedes culpar de querer salirme de todo esto, pero estaba harta de todo, le entregué diez años, diez años de mi vida a esos malditos que arruinaron mi vida, saber que todo este tiempo siempre trabajé para mi enemigo me revuelve el estómago de rabia y furia, el ver como manipularon mi vida, tu padre y todos esos ancianos decrepitos, se tuvieron merecido el destino que tuvieron – Escuchar sus razones, sólo añade más leña al fuego, aunque todo eso sea cierto eso no cambia los hechos.

— ¡Claro! todo esto se trató siempre de ti, de lo que tú querías, de lo que tú necesitabas, tú, tú, tú. Eso era lo que importaba, no tenía relevancia si los demás sufrían, si necesitaban algo. ¡Todas nuestras vidas fueron manipuladas!, la de Misato, la mía, la de Rei, todos fuimos malditos títeres del Rey bastardo, ¡NO sólo tú! Sólo tomabas todo de los demás a la ligera, sin siquiera ser agradecida por tener lo que tenías, como si fuese nuestra jodida obligación, ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces traté de ayudarte!, de entenderte, de alcanzarte, pero cada vez que te mostraba una razón para confiar de mí, me escupías en la cara, y te huías, me llamabas cobarde y tú eras la que escondía su verdadera personalidad de los demás, me llamabas pervertido, cuando tú eras la que se paseaba por la casa casi desnuda, te jactabas de que no necesitabas a nadie, aun así te aventabas a los brazos de Kaji cada vez que lo veías, te autonombrabas como la mejor piloto, y eras la primera en quejarte cada vez que tenías que demostrarlo, tu vida era una serie de contradicciones, en ese tiempo era demasiado lento, despistado e ingenuo para darme cuenta, pero ahora puedo verlo claramente – Me volteo hacia ella y veo que por fin están saliendo las lágrimas de sus ojos, aunque me siento bien de verla así, una parte de mí me recuerda que todo esto ya es inútil, así que sólo siento la amargura y melancolía. Sube la vista para mirarme y su expresión es la misma, tristeza y soledad, justo igual que yo.

—Tienes razón, está bien, mi vida no fue más que una mentira, todo este tiempo lo que quería era sólo cosas sin importancia que pobremente llenaran el vacío enorme en mi corazón, ese vacío que dejo mama cuando se colgó en aquel fatídico día, buscaba que los demás me adularan y adoraran, tener su respeto y admiración, pensaba que sólo con eso me bastaría para vivir feliz y con plenitud, por eso me puse de objetivo ser la mejor piloto, para lograrlo, hasta que se convirtió en una obsesión, y eso fue lo que me destruyó, y sabes lo que es más patético, que tuvo que ser alguien que yo amaba de verdad, el que me abriera los ojos, alguien que me engañó, a mí, a la heroína de Alemania, ¿Que tan jodido es eso? ¡Ehh! Cuando la persona que se supone que es tu pareja te engaña y encima te tira todos tus defectos en tu cara, diciéndote que se decepcionó de ti, cuando la vida que disque querías y anhelabas sólo era un espejismo, una ilusión, arrojándote un balde de agua fría y dura realidad, sólo ahí comprendí todo esto, por eso he venido, de todos los errores que cometí, contigo es con quien más arrepiento, ya no temo decir eso, a pesar de que todos estos años me la pasé negándolo, así que te pido que por favor lo pienses – Me dice tratando de acercarse a mí, al tratar de tocarme, me alejo con rapidez, y le digo mis razones.

—Ya no puedo, Asuka. He dado todo lo que podía dar, he hecho todo lo que podía hacer, he dicho todo lo que podía decir, ya no me queda nada más, todo esto me ha dejado entumecido, insensible, vacío, me he vaciado totalmente, ya no tengo nada más que darte, nada más que ofrecerte, espero que puedas comprenderlo – Digo finalmente, toda mi verdad, así es como me he sentido todo este tiempo, después de todas estas experiencias, de todos estos años. Veo que ahora baja la cabeza y comienza a sollozar más fuerte, eso sólo me entristece más, es una verdadera lástima que hayamos terminado así, pero esas fueron nuestras decisiones y tenemos que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de ellas. Ya no hay nada más que agregar.

—Si quieres alguien con quien disculparte, Misato es todo oídos – Digo mientras me dispongo a irme, ya no tiene caso seguir en este lugar con ella, ya todo está dicho y hecho, comienzo a moverme hacia la salida, al dar un par de pasos una pregunta llega a mis oídos.

—Shinji, ¿Crees que algún día podamos recuperar aunque sea algo de nuestra relación? – Su tono era triste y cansado, por un momento estuve a punto de ir a su lado, algo inconsciente supongo, tal vez en otra vida, era lo que iba a responder.

O eso es lo que iba a hacer, hasta que vi el punto rojo en su frente.

**Bueno he ahí otro capítulo más, creo que por fin he encontrado mi ritmo, ahora voy a subir cada capítulo aproximadamente a la semana, ya vimos el reencuentro entre Shinji y Asuka, ahora se vienen más sorpresas, manténganse sintonizados para enterarse, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Para shinjiesbostero: **_Gracias por tus palabras, me dan ánimo y fuerza para seguir, seguiré tu consejo y aunque suene hipócrita, si hay algo que no me gusta de los autores, es que dejen sus historias inconclusas, he leído extraordinarios fics, pero lamentablemente nunca los terminaron, por eso me siento con la obligación de subir continuamente los capítulos, en fin, espero tus comentarios_

**Para lp: **_Traté de hacerlo lo más real posible, muchas gracias por tus palabras_

**Para netokastillo: **_Gracias amigo, me alegra que te siga gustando la historia._

**Saludos y hasta luego.**


	8. Batalla

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Nota 2: El POV será de Shinji.**

El tiempo se detiene, mi corazón late como si estuviese apenas terminando una carrera, mi respiración agitada, ese punto moviéndose lentamente, burlándose en su propia manera, de recordarme lo indefenso e inútil que en realidad soy, además de advertirme lo que va a pasar si no hago algo pronto, debido a eso no alcanzo a darme cuenta de su expresión que ya ha cambiado, ahora está comenzando a decirme algo, pero yo no escucho ni logro captar lo que dice, por un momento considero la opción de no hacer nada, quedarme inmóvil, como siempre he hecho en estas situaciones, simplemente dejar o esperar a que alguien o algo llegue y salve todo ¡En verdad que soy patético! Salgo de mi trance y a una velocidad que ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar, comienzo a alcanzarla, cuando entré dentro de su rango, la derribé en el suelo aprovechando el movimiento busqué en la mi parte trasera y saqué el arme de su escondite, y rápidamente apunté hacia donde intuí que venía el disparo, sólo utilicé dos balas, para distraerlo y obligarlo a defenderse, el plan resultó no muy satisfactoriamente ya que él o la francotirador comenzó a responder al fuego, escondiéndonos entre las lapidas, las cuales no proveían de un buen escondite, miro hacia abajo y veo su rostro expresando asombro y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas me dice que ella no estaba preparada para mis acciones, en cualquier otra situación hace tiempo, ni siquiera hubiese pensado o atrevido a hacer esto, pero esta vez es algo de vida o muerte, levanto mi cabeza apenas lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo sin exponerme totalmente, puedo notar que está recargando su arma, ese es el momento que estaba esperando, girando la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, además logro ver una pequeña construcción que está en medio de todo el cementerio volteando a verla, la miro a sus ojos y por primera vez desde que la conocí, comienzo a hacer algo que siempre había deseado hacer, dar órdenes:

—Cuando te lo diga, quiero que vayas al altar que está en el centro, cuando llegues allá, refúgiate y espera a mi señal para salir, trata de contactar a Toji o Hikari y diles que regresaron, ellos sabrán de que es lo que estoy hablando – Cuando miro doy inicio a mi plan, le apunto y comienzo a disparar, y como sucedió anteriormente, se ve obligado a buscar refugio, al ver despejado el camino le doy la señal

—Ve ¡Ahora! – Sigo apuntando pero sin disparar, una cosa que aprendí en mi entrenamiento, fue a no gastar balas de más, simplemente con apuntar bien y disparar en el momento preciso, es más que suficiente, veo que su cara se frunce y trata de decirme algo, probablemente intentando contradecirme o decirme algo más pero este no es el momento:

— ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Vete ya! – Con eso ella comienza a correr hacia el altar, cuando veo que el sujeto termina de recargar y se dispone a disparar me levanto y lo hago antes de que tenga la oportunidad, todo el tiempo viéndola a través de los extremos de mis ojos, cuando finalmente llega al altar, saco un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos ella está segura, ahora sólo debo llamar por refuerzos, sacando mi celular, aprieto un solo botón que tiene un numero de emergencia.

—Soy Ikari, estoy en el cementerio principal de Neo-Tokio, necesito apoyo hay un sujeto armado, su identidad es desconocida, trataré de ralentizarlo mientras llega la ayuda – Recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, colgó mi celular y lo meto de nuevo a mi bolsillo, sin embargo, en todo este tiempo, cometí un gran descuido, ya que el pistolero apunta hacia mí y dispara, no obstante, para mi sorpresa, la bala pasa justo al lado de mí y se incrusta en una lápida a mis espaldas, y eso me da a entender algo muy importante, el desgraciado sólo está jugando, si hubiese querido nos habría matado, antes de pensar en algo más, voy hacia el altar y al llegar veo que Asuka está hablando por su celular al parecer ya sea con Toji o Hikari.

—Si Hikari, aquí acaba de llegar conmigo apenas, estamos bien, aún no sabemos de quien se trate, pero parece ser que es alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo, si te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de aquí iremos a tu casa a informarte de todo lo que nos pasó – Asuka termina la llamada y me voltea a ver con toda la intención de saber qué es lo que está pasando, para ese instante, alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de los carros llegando hasta acá, al salir a verlos veo que el sospechoso ya no se encuentra por ningún lado, guardando mi arma donde la traía anteriormente, los saludo y les explico la situación.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Ikari? – Me pregunta uno de los oficiales, la seguridad de la rama de NERV no escatima en precios, todo un ejército de oficiales fueron puestos a nuestro servicio, creo que de verdad hablaban en serio cuando decían que la seguridad y bienestar de los pilotos era su prioridad, haciendo una nota mental de agradecerles luego, empiezo a atender este asunto urgente.

—Estamos bien, el tipo era un profesional por lo que se ve, simplemente trató de llamar nuestra atención y advertirnos, para planear su siguiente asalto, esto sólo fue un calentamiento para quien sea que es – Al recordar lo que pude observar de él, me entero de que traía un traje especial para operaciones de asalto, un uniforme negro con un casco del mismo color, casi como los de esos infelices que invadieron NERV. Fruño el ceño inconscientemente, recordar esos episodios sólo me generará más frustración y me distraerá del verdadero problema.

—Buscamos a todo alrededor del cementerio, pero no encontramos ningún rastro que no de indicios de donde pudo haber ido, o escapado, claramente el sujeto sabía las rutas de acceso y escape, además los casquillos de su arma no están seriados ni marcados - ¡Rayos! Eso quiere decir que él fabrico sus propias balas, sea quien sea, que ordenó o realizó esto debió hacerlo con mucha anticipación y planeación, debió pasar semanas o inclusive meses esperando con mucha paciencia, estudiando todos nuestros movimientos, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué cada vez que enfrento una situación difícil se torna siempre peor? ¿Acaso no puedo tener ningún maldito descanso? Puedo quejarme todo lo que quiera como lo hacía antes, pero la verdad ya estoy hasta la coronilla de actuar siempre de la misma forma, lo primero que debo hacer es averiguar quién es nuestro invitado, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha que necesito comprobar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese contactarme con la persona indicada para esto, Asuka me recuerda un asunto pendiente:

—Shinji, ¿¡Que rayos está pasando!? ¿¡Quién coño era ese sujeto que obviamente trató de divertirse con nosotros!? ¡Oye! ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? Responde cuando te estoy hablando – Gruño de frustración, típico de ella, queriendo saber todo como una niñita metiche, agitando mis nervios, si de por sí esto ya es estresante, escuchar sus berrinches y desplantes, sólo me hace querer ponerle una cinta en la boca para callarla, pero también renuentemente debo admitir que escuchar su voz me pone nostálgico, además de que evita que me sumerja demasiado en mis pensamientos y reflexiones, masajeando el espacio entre mis ojos y contando mentalmente hasta diez, logro calmarme lo suficiente como para responderle sin tener que alzar la voz, digo, no hace más de una hora nos estábamos diciendo nuestras verdades, estábamos a punto de terminar totalmente, cada quien iba a ir por su propio camino para no encontrarnos nunca jamás, y ahora una vez más tenemos que juntarnos debido a una emergencia, si lo pienso mejor y más detenidamente, diría que el destino está encaprichado en unirnos a pesar de nuestras quejas. Volteándome a verla, noto su expresión igual a la de hace muchos años, esa mirada penetrante llena de pasión y fuerza, inconscientemente doy un paso hacia atrás, ¡Chingada madre! Aun después de todos estos años ella sigue teniendo ese mismo efecto en mí, yo solamente quería olvidar el pasado ¿Acaso eso es mucho pedir?

—Ve con Hikari y Toji, los agentes te van a escoltar hasta allá, yo necesito ir a revisar algunas cosas para ver quien es nuestro sospechoso, cuando reúna la información suficiente iré allá y te diré todo lo que necesites saber – Con eso, intento dirigirme hacia los cuarteles de la rama donde trabajo, para poder empezar a investigar, pero como lo esperaba no iba a tener dicha suerte.

— ¡Claro que no! No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando a que tú resuelvas todo, así que será mejor que hagas espacio para mí porque no me voy a despegar de ti hasta que resolvamos esto – ¿Es mi imaginación o acaso acaba ella de …? Sacudiendo mi cabeza para dejar esos absurdos pensamientos, empiezo a caminar, llegamos a un vehículo especial de la rama, nos subimos y nos dirigimos hacia sus instalaciones, durante la trayectoria comenzó en interrogatorio que era más que inminente.

— ¿Qué diablos se supone que fue eso? ¿Un atentado? ¿Un amago? Digo, después de lo que nosotros hicimos por ellos, deberían estar agradecidos, nosotros dimos todo lo que teníamos para salvar sus inútiles traseros ¿Y así es como nos pagan? Vergüenza les debe dar por atreverse a siquiera tener algo contra nosotros – Mis ojos ruedan muy lentamente para disimilar, ¿Dónde hay una cinta cuando más la necesitas? La verdad me sorprende que ella aún piense de esa forma, pero pensándolo bien, no es de extrañarse considerando donde ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo.

—Te preguntaré algo – Digo mirando fijamente hacia adelante, viendo hacia el espacio, poniendo mi cuerpo en piloto automático, aunque es peligroso hacerlo mientras conduces, durante estos años he aprendido a perfeccionar esta técnica, con práctica, luego, revisando los espejos retrovisores y cerciorándome de que nadie nos siguiera, prosigo con mi cuestión. Por las orillas de mis ojos puedo ver que se me queda mirando con algo de expectación y escaza irritación quizá porque voy a decirle algo que seguramente no le gustará.

— ¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien que abierta y absolutamente ha profesado estar en tu contra? Alguien que te odia y aborrece tu existencia, y no sólo, sino que esa persona además tiene medios para hacerte daño, escudándose en la patética razón de realizar el bien común, automáticamente absolviéndolos de cualquier remordimiento o culpa, dime Asuka, ¿Has conocido ya alguien así? – Termino mi pregunta con indicios de ira, recordar esas palabras, acusaciones, pero sobre todo esa arrogancia, esa soberbia, que les hacen creer que tienen el poder de decidir por todo el mundo, como él, lamentablemente esa clase de personas seguirán existiendo en todas las generaciones de la humanidad, simplemente basta una pizca de maldad, odio, ambición para hacer que hasta el más humilde de los hombres se convierta en un avaro y despiadado ser que sólo le importe su propia existencia olvidándose de todo lo que alguna vez lo hizo y lo identificó como un ser humano. Mirando a Asuka, veo que está volteando hacia fuera de la ventana, su rostro tiene una mueca de tristeza y vergüenza, no se necesita ser un genio para saber qué está pensando en cómo ella misma me trató durante el tiempo que nos conocimos.

—No me refiero a "eso" si te preocupa, como te dije anteriormente, todo eso quedó en el pasado, admito que me costó más trabajo del que estimaba, pero por fin logré dejarlo todo en paz, ya no tiene caso seguir añadiéndole sal a la herida – Veo que su expresión se suaviza un poco pero aún tiene vestigios de remordimiento y culpa en él, saco el enésimo suspiro de la noche, todo esto me está acabando física y mentalmente, después de conseguir algo de diversión y paz con mis compañeros de trabajo, pensé que ahora si iba a tener por fin ese descanso reparador que tanto necesito, pero para eso tendría que pasar por el cadáver del destino, si el destino fuese una persona, a veces me pregunto cómo es que he soportado todo este tiempo sin volverme totalmente loco (aunque ya estoy cerca de alcanzarlo) o sin darme un tiro en la cabeza, quiero decir, hasta yo necesito un respiro de vez en cuando, ahora debo solucionar esto lo más pronto posible, sin más que agregar continuo con mi conversación.

—Sin embargo, esto es algo parecido, verás Asuka, tal vez en tu país idolatren y admiren a los pilotos que lucharon contra los ángeles, les den prácticamente todo en bandeja de plata y tiren la casa por la ventana cuando escatiman en gastos, pero aquí en Japón, es muy distinto, al ser el lugar cumbre de no sólo la guerra contra los ángeles, sino la guerra contra los humanos, la guerra contra esos infelices decrépitos que intentaron orquestar el tercer impacto, controlándolo todo, utilizándonos a todos como marionetas, haciendo una masacre de la organización que les salvó la vida a todos, la gente quedó muy resentida, muchos perdieron amigos y familiares, sobre todo los que trabajaban en NERV, lejos de alabar a quienes les permitieron vivir, nos echaron la culpa, nos hicieron sus chivos expiatorios, aún cuando en el juicio se dio conocer la verdad, a ellos les importó un comino, cuando la gente tiende a perder alguien muy querido, tiende a buscar venganza por su propia mano, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de dicho acto, pero hay otro caso – Le respondo siendo lo más sincero que puedo, después de todo este tiempo aún no ha descubierto la verdad acerca del verdadero comportamiento de las personas sobre todo de ella, tal vez es porque vivió en un entorno seguro y cálido durante estos años, aunque esta experiencia definitivamente le ayudará a aprender esa valiosa lección.

— ¿Y cuál es ese otro caso? ¿Pues cuanta gente está en contra de NERV, en contra de nosotros? Pero supongo que tienes razón, he vivido tan alejada de aquí que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, al ser la única piloto de origen extranjero, mi país tomo orgullo de eso, para presumirlo al mundo, sin embargo, al final logré darme cuenta de que esa idolatría y admiración no eran más que algo meramente superficial, los elogios y las felicitaciones rara vez eran honestos, lo único que les preocupaba y les interesaba era conseguir algo de mí, un autógrafo, fotografía, número telefónico, cuenta en redes sociales, nunca nada más profundo que eso – Termina de decir con el ceño fruncido en amargura y melancolía, ¡Caray! Hoy he visto una nueva e inesperada faceta de ella, algo que jamás se habría permitido cuando éramos adolescentes hace tiempo, tal vez este sea el verdadero rostro de Asuka, aquel que ella trataba ferozmente de esconder y enterrar, aquel que muchas veces intenté alcanzar pero al cual nunca llegué, por un momento mi corazón se suaviza y me tienta a darle otra oportunidad a nuestra relación, ya lo pensaré luego, ahora tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender.

—Por otro lado, están los "fanáticos" aquellos que creían fervientemente que el mundo se iba a acabar en sus profecías y al evitarlo, como era de esperarse nos odiaron, y quizás ellos sean los más peligrosos – No tiene caso relatarle el pequeño infortunio que tuve con uno de ellos, por lo que mejor lo dejo hasta ahí, afortunadamente, llegamos a las instalaciones del geo-frente ex –NERV, al salir del coche veo que la expresión de Asuka, se convierte en una combinación de nostalgia y melancolía, como es obvio este lugar tiene los más obscuros y atemorizantes recuerdos de todos los que fuimos maldecidos por los evas, al adentrarnos más, trasladándonos por los corredores automáticos, puedo ver por su lenguaje corporal que está tensa sus hombros están rígidos, sus manos aprietan nerviosamente la tela de su vestido que ahora que lo veo de cerca, es una versión más recatada del vestido que usaba cuando la conocí por primera vez, en aquella flota que traía en el eva-02 a Japón, y así de rápido comienzo a sentir la nostalgia y amargura, por más que trato de negarlo, la verdad es que Asuka ha sido la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, durante mucho tiempo, imaginé las posibilidades de cómo pudo haber sido nuestra relación si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, si ella hubiese sido un poco más amable y tolerante, si yo hubiese sido más valiente y arriesgado, pero sólo me estaba lastimando con eso, y entendí que debía dejarlo ir para seguir con mi vida, un proceso que todavía está en progreso.

Pocos minutos después llegamos a la oficina general, sorprendentemente, durante todo el trayecto, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, en todo el tiempo mirando de un lado a otro, quizá los recuerdos la invadieron y ahora estaba teniendo destellos de esas experiencias, no lo sé, pero por lo menos, aligeró algo de la tensión que sentía al venir a este lugar. Cuando entramos, los oficiales que se encontraban platicando se detuvieron, nos miraron detenidamente y se sorprendieron al ver a Asuka, y es que no todos los días ves a otro de los pilotos de los evas, todos la saludaron con gran entusiasmo y respeto, cosa que naturalmente alimentó su ego, en vez de rodar mis ojos, ruedo mi cabeza y comienzo a girarla hacia los lados, obviamente exasperado por todo este acto, pero como no puedo hacer nada más, lo permito esta vez, acercándome al capitán, lo saludo y le pregunto.

—Buenas noches capitán, ¿Podría informarme sobre el avance de la investigación?

—Buenas noches, Shinji, por ahora sólo hemos llegado a callejones sin salida, al parecer el tipo supo cómo cubrir sus pisadas, dejando muy pocas pistas acerca de su paradero – Me responde honestamente el hombre, durante los años que he trabajado con todos ellos, me han dado su confianza y yo les he dado la mía, creando una especie de camaradería que me ha ayudado muchas veces a sobrellevar la soledad y la tristeza.

— ¿Alguna idea de quien pueda ser? – Pregunto consultando su opinión, el hombre ha trabajado por más de veinte años en la policía investigando crímenes como estos, por lo que se las debe saber todas, poniéndose a reflexionar y pensar unos momentos, me responde en tono tranquilo y serio

—Por lo visto, es alguien que pertenece a alguna organización, ya que el equipo necesario para hacer esas armas no se consigue a la vuelta de la esquina, además de que seguramente tuvo entrenamiento para poder manejar a la perfección ese tipo de armas, por lo que ahora mismo estamos investigando cuales serían esas potenciales organizaciones o asociaciones que pudiesen ser responsable de esto, y aunque odio admitirlo, nos va a tomar tiempo encontrar al responsable, sólo podemos esperar – Es la respuesta sin rodeos y al punto que esperaba, al parecer tendremos que aguantar hasta que el tipo se decida a volver a atacar, aunque el siguiente asalto sea más violento o inclusive sea mortal, la misma mierda de siempre. Después de una hora completa de analizar algunas organizaciones, el cansancio y la fatiga nos obligaron a detenernos, ya no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos, así que mejor decidí regresar a dormir.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, necesitamos descansar, mañana vendremos a seguir buscando, por ahora será mejor recargar energías para poder continuar, porque tal y como lo veo esto se va a poner más feo – Digo mientras me despido del personal, veo que Asuka también está bostezando aunque trate de disimularlo, tenía pensado ir al departamento a dormir, pero al ver que Asuka le había prometido a Hikari ir con ella para contarle todo, decidí que lo mejor era ir con ellos, en estos momentos lo que menos necesito es estar sólo. Esta vez fuimos escoltados por miembros de la organización.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de residencia Suzuhara, inmediatamente fuimos bombardeados con preguntas por Hikari, aunque Toji se veía algo serio, como él siempre responde en estos casos, intentamos responderle en lo mejor que pudimos.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea la razón por la cual atacaron? – Me pregunta Hikari, aunque ella sabe de los ataques que he tenido en estos años, nunca le he dicho el motivo real, tal vez porque eso no ayudaría en nada, además de que no necesita preocuparse de más por mí. Sin embargo, ahora no tengo más salida que hablar con la verdad.

—Sólo fue para advertirnos, quería que nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia, quería asustarnos para confundirnos y hacer más fácil su trabajo, no es sólo un asesino, es alguien que disfruta ver a la personas sufrir, todo esto no es más que un simple juego para ese sujeto – Hikari inmediatamente se alarma y se enoja sorprendiéndose de que todavía existan personas con esa mentalidad e idiosincrasia, pero así es como es el mundo en verdad, aunque no lo queramos aceptar.

—Entonces ¿Qué van a hacer? – Buena pregunta, sinceramente es muy frustrante e irritable tener que esperar, pero no hay otra opción, aún tengo una persona que me puede ayudar, pero tendrá que ser mañana.

—No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que ahora debemos descansar, mañana nos espera un día agitado, será mejor ir a dormir – Y con eso fuimos todos a acostarnos, acordamos que Hikari y Asuka dormirían en el cuarto de ellos, mientras Toji y yo dormiríamos en el de huéspedes. Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, me dispuse a dirigirme hacia donde sabría estaría mi contacto esperándome, una vez más Asuka lo arruinó todo al seguir con su terquedad de venir, en serio, esta mujer no conoce la palabra tacto, siempre arrogante, impulsiva, impertinente, ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal vez no haya sido tan malo que se haya ido, por lo menos estuve libre de toda esta basura este tiempo. Finalmente llegamos a su residencia, la casa no era lujosa ni mucho menos, tenía la fachada y el espacio de una casa normal de gente de la clase media, ya en la puerta toco el timbre y espero a que contesten.

—Oh, pero mira nada más quien es, mi querido y amable amigo, pasa – Me responde el Sr. Takuto, al abrir más la puerta nota la presencia de Asuka y por un momento se detiene, entonces es cuando hablo:

—Ohh, disculpe por mi rudeza, esta es mi compañera ex piloto Asuka Langley Sohryu – Digo señalando a Asuka, me volteo hacia Asuka y le presento al hombre.

—Asuka, este es el señor Takuto Yasuda, un viejo amigo que me ha ayudado bastante en todo este tiempo, de hecho él me salvó una vez de ser asesinado, por eso cada vez que me pase algo similar siempre recurro a él – Exclamo orgullosamente, este señor se ha ganado mi confianza y lealtad por todo lo que hizo por mí, sin embargo, aunque desearía que esta fuese una visita amigable, hay asuntos apremiantes que atender.

— ¡Caramba! Mucho gusto señorita Langley. Es un honor conocer a una de las heroínas de la guerra contra los ángeles – El hombre se presenta amablemente con ella, ella también le responde el saludo pero con algo de arrogancia y confianza excesiva. Luego de las presentaciones el Sr Takuto nos dejó entrar a su casa, sus posesiones son de las que alguien esperaría de un hombre de su edad, sin televisión, una estufa pequeña un refrigerador barato algunos aparatos, retratos en sus paredes, probablemente de familiares, nada lujoso, al llegar a su sala nos invitó algo de tomar, sólo pedimos té, al llegar con la caliente bebida, nos pusimos a hablar de cosas más serias:

—Supongo que ya sabe porque estamos aquí – No era una pregunta, puesto que el venir hasta acá hablaba por sí mismo, el hombre asintió con la cabeza con esa expresión de serenidad y experiencia que espero un día poder adquirir.

—Así es Shinji, me enteré ayer después de su incidente, debo decir que esperaba esto mucho antes, pero hay algo que cambió, si sabes de lo que estoy hablando – Y entonces llega a mi mente, Asuka, todo este tiempo he estado pensando que sólo me querían dañar a mí, pero su objetivo era ella, y al tener a los dos juntos podían matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, Asuka siendo la genio que es también llega a esa deducción.

— ¿Yo? Mi llegada aquí fue lo que provoco esto, entonces también me tenían en la mira – Asuka se queda pensando, pero antes de intentar saber qué es lo que piensa una pregunta llega a mi mente

—Pero si querían asesinarnos ¿Por qué no hacerlo en ese instante? – Aunque ya tengo una vaga sospecha, necesito confirmarla

—Esto es como un gato cuando juega con el ratón, primero lo deja libre para que comience a tener una falsa seguridad, y en el momento en que baje la guardia, saltará sobre él derrumbando su esperanza haciéndolo mas placentero para el gato. Esa clase de personas tienen distorsionado su sentido de percepción, y lo más probable es que esté inscrito a una tribu o secta que envenena la mente de ellos desde hace algún tiempo… - Iba a seguir continuando de no ser por el sorpresivo disparo que le atravesó el hombro, el disparo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera terminábamos de oír el cristal de la ventana rompiéndose cuando la bala se incrustó en él. Moviéndonos lejos de las ventanas nos refugiamos tratando de averiguar la dirección del disparo, Takuto estaba apretándose el hombro con su mano opuesta para detener o ralentizar la hemorragia, agarro mi celular y marco de nuevo al número de emergencia, cuando termino de hacerlo, trato de verificar el estado de Asuka, ella está al otro extremo del cuarto, también tratando de encontrar la dirección del disparo, justo cuando iba a levantarme a ir hacia ella un objeto cilíndrico entro en la casa, comenzando a rociar un gas dentro de ella, al percatarme de eso, me doy cuenta de que tenemos que salir rápido sino vamos a ser presa fácil de él o ellos, tapando mi boca y nariz con la manga de mi camisa me levanto y observo que Takuto está saliendo temblorosamente por la cocina, siendo el dueño de la casa, conoce a la perfección todos los rincones de la misma, al regresarme a Asuka, veo que comienza a toser agitadamente, voy hacia ella y cuando la alcanzo, la levanto y la dirijo hacia la salida más cercana, cuando llegamos a ella los dos estábamos tambaleando el gas cada vez teniendo más efecto en nosotros, al salir caímos al suelo, tosiendo tratando de respirar, acto que sólo le facilitó las cosas a nuestro invitado ya que se apareció ante nosotros.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi Ikari? – Oh, ¡Genial! Tenía que ser este tipo de todas las personas en el mundo, trato de levantarme pero aún estoy mareado y desorientado por los efectos del gas, lo que al darse cuenta el tipo lo aprovecha dándome una patada en las costillas, inmediatamente mandándome a un mundo de dolor que por lo menos fue contrarrestado por la parálisis que el gas influyó en mí, saboreando la sangre que sale por mi boca, intento calmarme y levantarme de nuevo, pero el sujeto parece que tenía otra intención, ya que agarrando el cuello de mi camisa me levanta hasta quedar frente a frente con su rostro que ahora no expresa nada más que odio y aborrecimiento, levanta su brazo y me conecta un puñetazo que me gira la cabeza y hace que sangre aún más por la boca, caigo al suelo intentando aguantar el dolor, y le doy una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba Asuka, me doy cuenta de que está inconsciente en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios ¡El bastardo debió golpearla cuando ella estaba en el suelo! ¡Típico de un cobarde! El sujeto no me da tregua simplemente siento los golpes, patadas, estoy a punto de perder la conciencia me levanto débilmente y veo que ahora su rostro posee una sonrisa cínica y asquerosa, para él esto no es más que un maldito juego, como si fuese un parque de diversiones, y para hacerlo más jodido comienza a burlarse.

— ¿Qué pasa Ikari, acaso no eres el héroe de la guerra contra los ángeles, aquel que los hacía temblar de miedo al verte? Sin tu abominación verde no eres nada más que un fraude, un patético y estúpido hombrecito que pensó que era mejor que los demás, ¡Que arrogancia y presunción! Y pensar que hay quienes te admiran y alaban pobres ciegos que no ven la verdad – Estoy hincado en el suelo, las heridas duelen, pero este tipo realmente me está empezando a colmar la paciencia, sin embargo lo que dice a continuación enciende mi ira.

—Después de acabar contigo voy a saldar cuentas con esa pelirroja, la gente de su país la adora y se enorgullecen de ella, tontos que sólo viven engañados por tu organización, pero por ella tendrá lo que se merece por ser al igual que tú una marioneta más del sistema – Ya estuvo bueno este sujeto me está encabronando a mas no poder, usando eso como combustible, inmediatamente cargo hacia él, ¡Mal pensado! Ya que sólo me tropezó con su pie y con un codazo me envió al suelo, debí parecer patético, cuando me volteo veo que ahora trae su arma apuntándome, su expresión fría y sin emociones, me dispara en el hombro y siento el dolor más grande que he sentido en años, me va a matar lentamente, saboreándolo, ahora apunta hacia mi otro hombro, esto va a doler, sin embargo antes de que la bala impactara en el musculo, apareció ante mis ojos algo que jamás pensé en volver a ver por el resto de mi vida, ya que lo que miraban mis ojos era ni más ni menos que un familiar y conocido hexágono naranja que automáticamente detuvo la bala, los ojos de ese infeliz y los míos se agrandaron al ver ese escudo AT, el sujeto disparó más veces pero fue inútil, finalmente llevado quizás por la desesperación intentó disparar a Asuka, pero al volearse no se percató de que el escudo se acercó rápidamente a él y lo impactó con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar, cayendo en un lugar lleno de escombros, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose y un grito ahogado fueron los indicios de que el tipo había muerto.

Inmediatamente me levanto y voy hacia donde está Asuka, la muevo con mi brazo sano, y trato de despertarla, cuando despierta le digo lo que sucedió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando me exigió una explicación solamente la miré incrédulo y le dije que no lo sabía, poco tiempo después el personal de la rama llegó al lugar a tomar el control de la situación, al estar atendiéndome un escalofrió recorrió mi espina e inconscientemente volteé hacia atrás y vi una silueta en el horizonte, algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que tenía que buscarlo, y eso fue lo que terminé haciendo, sabiendo que Asuka estaba segura, instantáneamente emprendí el camino a seguirlo, al parecer la figura también lo supo ya que comenzó a correr, entonces redoblé mis esfuerzos para alcanzarla, pero cada vez que me iba acercando, se escabullía y se alejaba más y más, sin embargo encontré un patrón en su recorrido, ¡Llevaba hacia ese lugar! No sé cómo llegué a esa conclusión pero sentí que eso era lo que debía hacer, llegando al lago comencé a buscar por todos lados, pero no había ni un alma en ese lugar, cuando me iba a dar por vencido y regresar, la silueta se situó en la rama de un árbol que estaba por ahí y me comenzó a hablar

—Felicidades Ikari-kun – Doy una respiración ahogada, mis ojos se abren enormemente que casi se salen de mi rostro, esa voz, no puede ser es…

—Por fin me encontraste

**Bueno he aquí otro capítulo más, alguien más ha aparecido ante nuestro querido héroe (¿o antihéroe?), originalmente iba a hacerlo más oscuro, haciendo que Shinji y Asuka fueran secuestrados, y torturados pero pensé que eso sería demasiado cruel y despiadado, en fin espero que les haya gustado, como un bono especial les presento mi primer omake, saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Para lp: **_gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia_

**Para netokastillo: **_bueno aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado el desarrollo, aún no he escrito algo que sea acción, tal vez haga algún fic de ese género, esperaré tu comentario_

**Para shinjiesbostero: **_¡No manches! ¡¿UNA SEMANA?! Caramba, lo máximo que he estado sin electricidad es un día, y para el final de ese día ya casi quiero arrancarme lo pelos, de verdad te ganaste mi respeto, en cuanto a la historia, no te preocupes, la acción no se va a convertir en el evento principal de esta historia, sólo es un condimento, Shinji va a seguir siendo Shinji, no le va entrar un complejo de Rambo, o Bruce Willis a tirar y disparar sin sentido, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos _

**OMAKE**

(Nota: se necesita haber leído el capítulo anterior)

Hikari Horaki (ahora Suzuhara) estaba en el escritorio de su oficina en dirección, normalmente ella estaría revisando informes de los maestros y leyendo o escribiendo oficios para lo que sea que necesite la escuela, sin embargo, esta vez ese no era el caso.

Mirando hacia todos los lados, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con llave, cerrar y tapar las ventanas, regresando a su escritorio, levanto su teléfono, dejando un espacio hueco que debería ser uniforme que sin embargo tenía un botón rojo en el centro de la hendidura, al presionarlo, el muro frente a ella se abrió y sorpresivamente salió una pantalla plana de cuarenta pulgadas con definición HD, al sintonizar el canal correcto la pantalla mostraba sorpresivamente todos los cuartos de la residencia Suzuhara, al reproducir las grabaciones, dio con la llamada entre su esposo y su mejor amigo. Al término de dicha llamada, la expresión en su bello rostro, mostraba pasividad, pero al levantarse e ir hacia una de las pinturas que estaban en otra pared, levantarla y teclear una contraseña en un misterioso panel que contenía números y letras, su expresión cambio, sus pupilas de angostaron hasta ser tan delgadas como las de un gato, su boca se agrando formando la sonrisa más perturbadora que alguien que la conociese habría notado, sus dientes se convirtieron a afilados colmillos, al abrirse la imposiblemente-enorme-puesta caja fuerte que se haya visto, se mostraba dentro de ella "accesorios" que no eran propios de una señorita fina y educada, mucho menos para la directora de una escuela, sacando su celular marcó un número muy conocido, al contestar ella sólo respondió:

—Asuka, nos vamos a divertir esta noche – Su voz cargada con la emoción y felicidad de un niño que va a recibir dulces de regalo, sacando un látigo de tres metros de largo, azotándolo para probar su fuerza, estuvo satisfecha con los resultados al ver como partía a la mitad una de las sillas de madera que estaba frente a su escritorio, comenzando a reír malévola y horripilantemente, dijo las palabras que sellarían el destino de su esposo:

—Te has portado muy mal, Toji Suzuhara, y tu castigo será doloroso

Cientos de metros lejos de la oficina de Hikari, el susodicho sintió la madre de los escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral, su trasero se arrugo y se contrajo, trato toda la saliva que había en su boca y sólo atinó a decir:

—Hay mamita, ahora si ya me cargo la que me trajo – Pobre Toji, siempre te recordaremos como un pervertido adolescente que siempre babeaba por Misato, descansa en paz amigo


	9. Reconstrucción

**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Nota 2: El POV será de Rei Ayanami.**

Desde el inicio de mi vida, sólo fui instruida o educada para un sólo propósito, nada más importaba, solamente la palabra del hombre que me creó, el mundo no era más que un mar de personas que estaban centradas en sus propias vidas, todo me parecía aburrido, además, siempre fui catalogada como prescindible, teniendo clones mi misma que podían usar tantas veces como ellos desearan, la única cosa que le daba algo de "sabor" a mi existencia era él, cada vez que hablaba conmigo, o me miraba, sentía una agradable sensación, algo que nunca supe que era, pero me hacía ver la vida de otra forma, la vez que me rescató del accidente de la prueba de simulación de mi eva, ver su sonrisa gentil y cariñosa me reconfortaba y hacía sentir segura, estaba más que decidida a seguir con su panorama, no importaba si era la primera o la segunda, ese era mi objetivo y lo iba a cumplir aunque me costase la vida.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando apareció Shinji, la primera vez que lo vi, fue cuando atacó el tercer ángel, al principio se había negado, pero luego de ver mi estado, no dudó en aceptar, si hubiese sabido lo que ahora sé en ese entonces nunca habría dejado que se subiese a ese coloso. Al principio muchas veces tuve altercados con él, todos a causa del comandante, siendo tan ingenua, no podía creer como alguien pudiese dudar de ese hombre, eso no entraba en mi lógica. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, empecé a sentir una especia de conexión con él, hasta ese entonces, el único vínculo que había sentido era con mi eva, nunca con alguna persona, ni siquiera con el comandante, recuerdo aquella ocasión cuando trabajamos juntos contra el quinto ángel, mi misión era protegerlo a toda costa, y eso fue lo que hice justo cuando el ángel disparo ese rayo, y lo intercepté con mi escudo, estaba decidida a morir si tenía que hacerlo para cumplir mi objetivo, pero cuando escuché la compuerta abrirse y lo vi entrar en mi capsula de inserción, algo cambió en mí, cuando vi su expresión de tristeza y alivio al ver que me encontraba bien, me dijo las primeras palabras que empezaron a plantar dudas en mi misión, en ese momento por primera vez en mi vida no supe que hacer, con todo mi conocimiento enfocado hacia otras cosas, este tipo de situaciones eran totalmente desconocidas para mí, cuando le cuestioné que debía hacer en esos casos, el sólo me respondió que bastaba con sonreír, entonces experimenté la primera emoción que sentí en toda mi vida, felicidad.

A partir de ese instante mi vida comenzó a tomar otro rumbo, poco a poco empecé a percibir y a vivir emociones que nunca había sentido durante mi existencia. Algo que se acentuó aún más cuando apareció la segunda elegida, cuando la conocí por primera vez, aunque no lo mostré, me sorprendió su actitud, debido al tiempo que pasé en pruebas de simulación y varios compromisos con el comandante, nunca tuve la oportunidad de averiguar más acerca de ella, cuando me ofreció su amistad en ese entonces, aún vivía bajo el dominio y control de ese hombre, y ese fue el inicio del declive de nuestra relación, más y más fue creciendo el odio de ella hacia mí, siendo el clon de ese entonces, simplemente la dejé hacer lo que a ella le complaciese, no me importaba lo que ella pensase o dijese, sin embargo, al ver la relación entre ella y Shinji, no pude evitar experimentar más emociones, que una vez más me dejaban totalmente confundida y desconcertada, por un lado sentía una emoción negativa cada vez que los veía hablando o cada vez que se miraban, sentía una punzada en el corazón, deseaba tener ese tipo de franqueza con él, la forma como ella podía decir todo lo que pensaba sin temer o tener el más mínimo remordimiento, lo que me lleva al siguiente caso, luego de un tiempo de conocernos, la segunda comenzó a actuar más cruelmente con Shinji, cada vez que la oía decirle algo denigrante o inclusive hablar de él a sus espaldas, diciendo nada más que insultos o críticas, sentía un impulso enorme de callarle la boca, como la vez con el décimo segundo, cuando Shinji fue absorbido, a pesar que fue SU culpa al provocarlo, tuvo el descaro de seguir berrinchando como una niñita mimada, esa ha sido una de las pocas veces en donde casi pierdo el control, algo se prendía muy dentro de mí cada vez que la veía usar esa actitud, recuerdo sentir la cúspide de ese sentimiento, estábamos en el elevador yo dirigiéndome hacia las jaulas de los evas, y ella, la verdad no lo sabía, todo comenzó por un simple consejo, ya me estaba hartando de sus absurdos desplantes al no ser capaz de sincronizar con su eva como lo hacía antes, lejos de ser agradecida por una sugerencia, lo tomó totalmente como lo contrario, se ofendió y comenzó una vez más con sus rabietas, llamándome muñeca que por alguna razón parecía tener un efecto negativo en ella, finalmente fui viendo como poco a poco iba comenzando su debacle, cada vez más profundo hasta el punto de querer suicidarse, irónico ver como alguien tan competitiva y orgullosa como ella, terminara en una solitaria cama de hospital como la cosa que ella más odió en toda su vida: una muñeca.

También durante ese tiempo, fui descubriendo más y más acerca de las emociones, en particular cuando llegó el décimo tercer ángel, Shinji aún no sabía que el piloto era su mejor amigo, desde antes había desarrollado un sentido de deber con él, tenía el objetivo de protegerlo a toda costa, por eso intenté evitar que él pelease contra ese eva, sin embargo debido a eso mi juicio comenzó a nublarse, las dudas que rara vez las tenia, comenzaron a confundir mi concentración, resultando en el fracaso de evitar que el angel llegara a Shinji, cuando regresé a NERV, me enteré de que él ya había renunciado, y se había ido, cuando llegó el siguiente, estaba decidida a derrotarlo, si eso significaba que él ya no tuviese esa obligación de pilotar un eva, en un intento desesperado por llevarlo a cabo, tomé una bomba N2 y la intenté explotar en él, pero una vez más había fracasado en mis objetivos, y esta vez el precio fue peor, todo un mes dentro del eva, cada día sentía la desesperación y ansiedad aumentar más dentro de mí, desde ese momento Shinji obtuvo el papel más importante en mi vida, ahora esa necesidad de protegerlo se había convertido en una prioridad, finalmente cuando regresó una alegría como ninguna otra que haya sentido antes me atacó, ahora él se había convertido en la persona a la que yo iba a ayudar, así que cuando llegó el penúltimo, no lo dudé dos veces cuando vi la posibilidad de que esa entidad le pudiese hacer algún tipo de daño a él, destruyendo mi eva y a mí, fue la primera vez que hacía algo por el bien de otra persona, cuando volví a renacer, como la tercera, casi todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que había vivido antes se habían borrado, además que mi relación con él se había deteriorado totalmente, ya que él sabía la verdad acerca de mis orígenes, Akagi le había mostrado, además de destruir los demás clones que quedaban de reserva, algo que más tarde le agradecí, ya que eso facilitó mi decisión final, la única cosa que redimió en algo a la doctora y a su madre, a pesar de mi escaso conocimiento en sentimiento humanos, no era una retrasada total, sabía perfectamente que ambas me odiaban con todo su ser, yo sólo era una competencia para el amor de un hombre que se cansó de usarlas sin el más mínimo remordimiento o escrúpulos.

Finalmente cuando llegó la "hora prometida" como le gustaba decir a Gendo, sabía perfectamente que tenía que tomar la decisión más importante no sólo para Shinji, sino para toda la humanidad, esperé de manera muy paciente, a que él llegara hasta mí, le di un falso sentido de seguridad, cuando llegamos al dogma central, ese lugar que habité muchas veces, ante Lilith, mi "media madre" esperé a dar mi golpe letal, pero Akagi llegó antes, y por un momento pensé que de verdad iba a volar todo en pedazos, sin embargo e irónicamente, fue su propia madre quien la condenó a su muerte, incluso muerta prefirió al hombre que le robó todo a proteger a su hija que había cometido los mismos errores que ella, la verdad es una lástima, tanto potencial y logros de ambas, desperdiciados en su insaciable búsqueda de amor y cariño que ninguna de ellas consiguió sentir, cuando fue asesinada, sentí otra pizca de ira generarse en mí, pero pude disimularla muy bien, cuando el ritual estaba en sus inicios, fue cuando lo sentí, la última vez que vi a Shinji

Hasta ahora

Y aquí estoy, luego de varios años, estamos frente a frente, su expresión es de incredulidad y parálisis absoluta, veo que su hombro está vendado, consecuencia de ese ataque, un error mío, de haber llegado un momento antes, lo habría evitado ya me disculparé más tarde, por ahora sólo me enfoco en saborear este momento, durante estos años he estado esperando la oportunidad adecuada para volver a verlo. Finalmente sale de su trance y conmoción, para luego comenzar a balbucear hasta que para mi sorpresa comienza a derramar lágrimas, despertando un sentimiento de calidez y ternura en mí.

—Rei, Rei ¿De verdad eres tú? Por favor, dime que eres real, no soportaría que fueses una ilusión – Me responde con más lágrimas en los ojos, debió ser tal su impresión que sus piernas cedieron y cayó hincado en el suelo, todo el tiempo manteniendo el contacto visual conmigo, para ese momento, puedo notar que yo también estoy llorando, me llevo las manos la boca y un sentimiento de confusión me hace quedarme congelada en ese lugar, sin poder mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo, hasta que por arte de magia regreso a mis sentidos y voy hacia él, me hinco para abrazarlo y decirle ese palabras que desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido la necesidad de decir;

—Asi es Shinji-kun soy yo Rei, lamento tanto haber estado ausente todos estos años, pero necesitaba descubrir cosas sobre mí misma, pero ahora te puedo prometer con todo mi corazón que vine para quedarme, aunque no lo creas yo también necesitaba verte, eres la única persona que con la que he creado un vínculo y eso jamás se destruirá – Le digo con la voz más gentil y cariñosa que puedo encontrar, me separo de él y le levando su barbilla con mi mano, lo veo a los ojos y le digo con mis ojos lo que le acabo de decir con mi boca, él entiende el mensaje y rápidamente me envuelve en un abrazo que nos sorprende a ambos, y así nada más comienza a desahogarse en mi hombro y empieza a decirme lo que seguramente se había guardado todo este tiempo:

—Oh, Rei, no sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte, te he extrañado tanto, yo también lamento muchas cosas, me arrepiento de cómo te traté muchas veces Rei, debí estar ahí para ti, pero sólo me enfoqué en mis necesidades y me olvidé de lo que tú estabas pasando, nunca consideré tus sentimientos, me aterrorizaba estar contigo, me siento tan avergonzado ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme por lo que te he hecho? – Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, puedo ver la culpa en sus ojos, sé que para él debió haber sido muy difícil y drástico saber la cruda verdad, la verdad jamás lo culpé de lo que él hizo, tenía todo el derecho de actuar de esa forma, ya que es la respuesta más humana que existía.

—Shinji, no debes sentirte culpable por lo que hiciste en esa época, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, eres tú el que debe perdonarse Shinji – Le respondo mientras lo ayudo a levantarse, y por primera vez desde que nos reencontramos, sonreímos y con otro gran abrazo, oficialmente dejamos los sentimientos escondidos atrás y ahora nos enfocamos en el presente.

—Rei, si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte, puedes venir a vivir conmigo, tengo un departamento que es lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos podamos vivir sin complicaciones, ¿A-aceptarás v-vivir conmigo onee-san? – Mi corazón triplicó sus latidos cuando él dijo esas palabras, nunca pensé que las oiría decir de su boca pero ahora que lo ha dicho me siento, me siento…

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Viviré contigo onii-chan! – Le digo prácticamente aventándome a él, abrasándolo con todas mis fuerzas, he esperado tanto tiempo por esto, ahora que he entendido muchos aspectos de mi humanidad por fin puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme y sin ninguna duda que este es el momento más feliz de mi vida, nos quedamos así por un rato, sintiendo la calidez y amor atravesar nuestros cuerpos y almas, siento que un gran peso se ha quitado de mis hombros, mi relación con él se había ensuciado, pero ahora todo eso ha que dado atrás, ya no siento temor de verlo ni de alcanzarlo, por fin nos hemos encontrado y eso es lo único que importa.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia su residencia pero apenas iniciando el recorrido recuerda algo importante.

—Rei, necesito ir a ver a Asuka, como sabrás recientemente tuvimos un ataque y quiero confirmar que por lo menos llegué con Hikari, ¿Me acompañarías? – Me pregunta cortésmente, otra característica y cualidad suya que no puedo resistir, afirmando con mi cabeza vamos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella, caminando durante algunos minutos finalmente dimos con ella. Al verla después de tantos años, surge una emoción que desde años no había sentido: Aborrecimiento.

A pesar de que han pasado varios años, buscándome a mí misma y lo que eso significa, también me he dado a la tarea de investigar no sólo de Shinji, sino también de ella. Desde que regresó a su país, hasta el día que puso un pie en Japón, me tomé la libertad de abrirle los ojos, ya que ella era lo suficientemente ciega y terca para darse cuenta de la verdad, mostrarle la mentira que era su vida, lo demás se lo dejé a ella para que lo resolviese, por eso, es que está en este lugar ahora mismo. Pero al vernos por primera vez, veo que su reacción es algo como lo que esperaba, su cara palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, parece que la tomé totalmente desprevenida, ¡Oh! Cuanto deseaba ver esa expresión la saboreé y degusté como un vino añejado desde hace mucho tiempo, probablemente piense que vine a robarle a Shinji, pobre ingenua.

—Asuka, ¿Ya estás mejor? – Le pregunta Shinji, al acercarse a ella, pero a juzgar por su expresión corporal, puedo decir que sólo lo está haciendo por cortesía, su expresión es de incomodidad y ansiedad, probablemente está pensando en cómo explicar esto aunque nadie lo pida, otra costumbre de Shinji.

— ¡Claro que estoy mejor! Ese maldito desgraciado nos agarró desprevenidos, aprovechándose de las circunstancias, peleando como un estúpido cobarde, bien merecido tiene que lo hayan matado, aunque no sé cómo lo hiciste pero me alegra que por fin esto terminara – Increíblemente pasó de estar en estado de parálisis a ser la misma arrogante chica de hace muchos años, si no la conociese bien diría que ella es bipolar, sin embargo, Shinji trata de explicarle las cosas lo mejor que puede.

—En cuanto a eso, bueno, en realidad yo no fui el que lo asesinó, Rei me ayudó a hacerlo, sin su ayuda no habríamos sobrevivido – Le dijo señalándome, y esta vez su expresión se obscureció durante un instante antes de suavizarse e inclusive sonreír un poco, al parecer por lo menos ha mostrado un poco de madurez en esta situación

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Pero no es nadie más que la Niña Modelo, debo admitir que realmente fue una sorpresa que te aparecieras en este momento, pero ya ves lo que dicen "menor llegar tarde que no llegar nunca" – El comentario fue detenido en el momento en que Shinji la miró a los ojos y para sorpresa mía ella sólo bajó la cabeza sonrojada, quizá por vergüenza o por frustración, al parecer Shinji ya no será tan condescendiente ni paciente con ella.

— Asuka, te agradecería que por favor no sigas refiriéndote a mi hermana con esos sobrenombres, ya somos adultos maduros que hemos aprendido varias lecciones a través del tiempo, así que de ahora en adelante quiero que la trates con respeto, ya que ella fue una de las pocas personas que realmente vivió con nosotros la época más dura de nuestras vidas, además de ser una ex compañera piloto y eso automáticamente la pone en el mismo rango que tú – Su respuesta fue firme y tajante, Shinji siempre hacía eso cada vez que el trataba de defender a alguien, debo ser una persona verdaderamente importante para él para plantarle cara a Asuka, sonrío disimuladamente.

—Ya, ya, está bien, si quieres quedarte con tu preciosa hermanita, hazlo, realmente no me importa, me iré con Hikari para contarle lo que sucedió y para despreocuparla y le avisaré que tú también saliste ileso, no tienes que esperar por mí, sólo vete – No sé a quién cree que le toma el pelo con esas palabras, tal vez me equivoqué en pensar que por lo menos había madurado en algo todo este tiempo, prácticamente puedo sentir su irritación y celos que emanan de su cuerpo como el calor de una fogata, como un acto de despedida me acerco a ella recordando lo que ella había intentado hacer la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—Hola Sohryu, a mí también me alegra verte después de muchos años, y aunque no nos hayamos llevado bien, quiero hacer las paces, ¿Qué dices? Seamos amigas – Le ofrezco mi mano al igual que ella lo hizo, esperando si esta vez podemos iniciar de cero y con el pie derecho. Veo que su rostro de frunce, probablemente debatiendo si decide tomar mi oferta o rechazarla, finalmente después de un tiempo de meditarlo cuando estaba a punto de bajar mi mano, ella actuó rápido y la tomó estrechándola con fuerza, bueno, por lo menos esto es un comienzo.

—Está bien, Ayanami, esta vez quiero conocer realmente quien eres, no a ese caparazón sin emociones que sólo seguía ordenes al pie de la letra sin pensar por sí misma, seremos amigas - Dijo aceptando con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez no pude diferenciar esa expresión pero por lo menos el gesto es lo que cuenta.

—Llámame Rei y yo te llamaré Asuka ¿Está bien? – Le ofrezco, es mejor que ahora nos llamemos por nuestros nombres como una señal de respeto por aquellas personas que vivimos juntos una de las peores guerras de la humanidad, ahora es el momento de intentar sanar esas heridas que nos marcarán por toda nuestras vidas

—Está bien, Rei, iré con Hikari, debe estar hecha un manojo de nervios, Shinji, espero que podamos hablar otra vez, si tú quieres – Esta vez su tono fue totalmente el opuesto al que siempre le he escuchado, sonando mansa y tímida, solamente le he escuchado hablar en ese tono una vez, fue la vez que el décimo quinto ángel la atacó mentalmente, y entonces comprendí lo que sucedía, ella estaba enfrentando cosas que de verdad le dolían en el alma, sólo que en aquella ocasión tuvo que enfrentarlas todas de golpe, destruyendo su frágil ego y mente, iniciando su declive, está vez quiere arreglar las cosas, una mirada a sus ojos confirma mi teoría, ya que puedo ver el anhelo y nostalgia en ellos, pareciera como si realmente estuviese arrepentida de todo lo que hizo. Si hay necesidad, hablaré con Shinji respecto a esto.

—Dile a Hikari que iremos en cuanto hayamos terminado de hablar – Recuerda Shinji decirle a Asuka, al parecer quiere que conozca a los demás, probablemente emocionado por que haya regresado a él, sin más que decir, dejé que me llevara a su departamento, por fortuna no tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para llegar. Al entrar a su sala, un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad me invadió, todas sus cosas gritaban esos sentimientos, ahora me doy una idea de lo que él ha pasado, un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento llena mi alma, hubiese deseado tanto poder estar con él para ayudarlo, pero tenía muchas cosas que resolver para poder volver, cosa que platicaremos en este momento.

—Disculpa mi descuido, debes estar hambrienta por todo este esfuerzo que has hecho ¿Quieres algo de comer? – Me pregunta avergonzado, claramente su deseo de complacer a los demás sigue presente en él, sin embargo, él aún se encuentra herido, así que sólo le digo que un poco de té estaría bien. Veo que va a la cocina a preparar la bebida y me doy tiempo para observar mejor el interior de su casa. Pocas posesiones indican que jamás ha intentado cuidarse de su imagen en lo más mínimo, además de que el color indica que el sufrimiento y angustia debieron agobiarlo por mucho tiempo, pero el orden y su pulcritud perfecta me dice que siempre tiene su mente ocupada, quizá para evitar que los pensamientos lo acechen sin descanso, esto ha sido sin lugar a dudas un verdadero calvario para él, por eso ahora más que nunca debo empezar a ayudarlo ya que he finalmente comprendido la mayoría acerca de lo que significa ser humano es mi deber ayudar a la persona que más ha hecho por mí en toda mi vida.

Cuando él regresa con la tetera y dos tazas, se sienta y me sirve la mía primero, luego la suya, para después dejarla en el centro de la mesa. Tomo un sorbo y lo saboreo con mucho asombro, jamás había tomado un té con este sabor, pero no me sorprendo al recordar las habilidades culinarias de Shinji desde que lo conocí, sonrío cálidamente esos detalles que sin que lo sepa lo hacen muy valioso para quien esté a su lado. Después de tomar la bebida caliente, veo que se muestra dubitativo, es obvio que él demande una explicación o en su caso, la sugiere.

—Hmm, Rei, me da mucho gusto verte, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme dónde has estado todos estos años, sé que es grosero exigirte eso pero honestamente necesito saberlo – Me dice algo avergonzado, pensando que se está imponiendo al pedir eso, el viejo Shinji nunca cambiará en ese sentido y eso me alegra mucho el alma.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte onii-chan, es perfectamente normal que quieras saber qué es lo que ha sido de mi vida, de hecho, me halaga, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – Respondo sinceramente, veo que su expresión se aligera y saca un suspiro de alivio que quizá no sabía que estaba aguantando, me rio ligeramente poniendo mis dedos en mis labios, dejo la taza en la mesa y comienzo mi relato desde el punto cumbre.

* * *

_Tokio – 3 2015_

En la cúspide de la ceremonia de apertura del tercer impacto, me encuentro a unos metros de Lilith el segundo ángel, puedo sentir una energía de alegría, por lo que veo ella también puede sentir a Adam cerca, sabe que la hora "prometida" ha llegado, los diecisiete mensajeros han fallado en su objetivo, los escritos del mar muerto indican que después de ese objetivo completado se puede comenzar con el ritual de apertura del tercer impacto, por esa razón, estamos aquí en dogma central, en el fondo del geo frente, en lo más profundo de Tierra para iniciar el plan de Gendo Ikari, su objetivo es muy claro, único desde que empezó esta guerra con el segundo impacto, traer de la obscuridad y encierro a su esposa Yui Ikari, esa ha sido la obsesión que lo llevó a hacer y perpetuar actos viles y crueles a la humanidad, ahora lo veo más ansioso y emocionado que nunca, él lo presiente, pronto se reunirá con ella y todos sus planes habrán tenido éxito, sin embargo, hay algo que él nunca previó o se imaginó, la voluntad humana, hasta este momento, siendo la única clon que quedaba después del favor que me hizo Akagi, mi único objetivo fue este también, el proceso dio inicio, rápidamente me ordenó despojarme de mi humanidad, mi propio cuerpo se estaba "desgajando" debido a que mi campo AT estaba siendo debilitado por la ceremonia de apertura, finalmente se dispuso a unir a Adam con Lilith a través de mí, proceso en el cual alcanzaría a su esposa esta vez para toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante pasó un evento mayúsculo y significativo no sólo para Gendo, sino también para toda la humanidad, un grito, un llamado fue lo que provocó una reacción en cadena, ya que al sentir su suplica, todos los recuerdos de Rei II regresaron a mi memoria, todas esas experiencias y emociones me abrumaron y me confundieron totalmente, pero por sobre todo, el último recuerdo de mi fallecido clon llegó a mi mente, salvar a Ikari-kun, ese fue el último objetivo de ella, y ahora yo, otra versión de ella, iba atraicionar sus deseos al cumplir con los de este hombre, ahí fue cuando al fin la venda se cayó de mis ojos y pude ver por un momento la claridad de todo este asunto, inmediatamente, corté a Adam de su cuerpo, su expresión se convirtió de una de felicidad y plenitud absoluta a una de parálisis y terror, Oh cuanto disfruté esa mirada, el hombre más poderoso del mundo reducido a nada más que una pila de basura inservible, mi objetivo estaba claro, primero necesitaba unirme con Lilith para completar el ritual, al llegar a ella sentí una calidez agradable esparcirse en mi cuerpo

—Tadaima

—Bienvenida a casa – Me contestó ella, sabiendo mis intenciones, al unirme con ella, pude elevarme para realizar la siguiente fase del tercer impacto, subo hasta el eva de Shinji-kun, el eva 01 me postro frente a él, puedo sentir la angustia, desesperación, sufrimiento, este era el inicio del tercer impacto, la siguiente fase dio inicio, uno por uno, toda la humanidad comenzó a regresar a su estado primordial, básico, finalmente se había completado el plan de instrumentalización humana, todos reunidos en un solo ser, los campos AT, la individualidad, se desintegró totalmente, todos pasaron a través de mí, pude ver sus deseos, anhelos, miedos, sufrimiento, todas la emociones que sintieron en ese momento, sin embargo, a mí sólo me interesaba una alma, al buscarla la encontré en el centro de toda esa congregación, estaba en medio de todos ellos, él también pudo sentirlo pero sólo la de algunos. Ahora todo dependía de él, el proceso más importante dentro de todo este plan, en las manos del principal protagonista, el chico que más trabajo le costaba acercarse a las personas, el que temía ser rechazado, abandonado, olvidado. Ahora a él le tocaba decidir si aceptar la instrumentaización y escapar del dolor, de la soledad, la tristeza, con el precio de perder su forma, su integridad, su individualidad, quedarse en un estado de unidad viviendo de fantasías y de espejismos, como la gente solía hacerlo en la realidad, o rechazarlo, mantener la individualidad, tener su propio campo AT, ser una persona, con todo lo que eso conlleva, vivir en soledad, regresar a la tristeza y el sufrimiento, pero muy en el fondo de mi ser vi la respuesta, SU respuesta. Vi que a pesar de todas esas emociones abrumadoras, él sentía un gran amor y cariño hacia ellos, durante el proceso fue revelando sus temores, traumas, esas emociones que gobernaban a su mente y corazón. A pesar de que las personas pudiesen odiarlo o rechazarlo, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder conocerlas, admirarlas, a cada una de ellas, como individuos, aún cuando fuese capaz de huir, nunca encontraría un lugar mejor que el de la realidad, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta o finalmente entendió que es mejor tener algo real, si él pudiese conseguir algo real, eso justificaría totalmente rechazar todo este plan y volver a la antigüedad de las cosas, regresar a ese mundo donde tú tienes el control de tus acciones sin nadie que te manipule o tome las riendas de tu vida, tener libre albedrio, experimentar emociones, vivir las experiencias, ser capaz de crear tu propio futuro, de cambiar. Entendió que la habilidad de ser feliz, depende de uno mismo, si había algo que ya sabía, era evitar el contacto, pero ahora supo que había otras formas de relacionarse, de ser aceptado, pero lo más importante comenzaba desde uno mismo, esa era la prueba final antes de regresar al mundo real.

Mediante un concepto básico del pensamiento humano, que aún así no está del todo claro, descubrir lo que uno verdaderamente es, al final aceptó esa simple pero importante lección, uno es uno mismo. Cuando al final te conoces a ti mismo, puedes verdaderamente empezar a relacionarte con las otras personas, al conocerse a sí mismo, su corazón finalmente pudo formar su propia imagen, con todo lo que eso implica, recuperarse el ser mismo perdido dentro de su corazón, y así es como el regresó el mundo de la realidad, todo el plan de la instrumentalización y del tercer impacto se había terminado, al fin alguien podía salir del mar de LCL, alguien había entendido lo que verdaderamente significaba el termino individualidad, el conocerse a sí mismo, había pasado las pruebas para merecer seguir en el mundo real, demostrando que no se necesita huir, no se necesitaba juntar a todos en un solo ser para ser aceptados, ni se necesitaba renunciar a lo que te hace único e irrepetible para poder vivir y ser aceptado por todas aquellas personas con las que compartas algo o con quienes vivas tus experiencias, para poder encontrar y alcanzar la felicidad, y ese acto acabó con toda esa idiosincrasia.

Cuando finalmente regresó del mar de LCL, pude observarlo, como hizo una especie de altar a todos los que habían perecido en esta guerra y estas pruebas, sin embargo, me sorprendí mucho más al ver a la segunda elegida, ella también había pasado por ese proceso, al final fue el mismo resultado, sin duda alguna estas dos personas superficialmente son polos opuestos, pero muy en el fondo de sus corazones, tienen los mismo anhelos y deseos, las mismas metas, ahora en este mundo podrido por la ceremonia del tercer impacto, les ha robado algo de esa identidad que ahora deberían tener, NO, este mundo no es el que deseo para ellos, recuerdo bien, que esa fue la primera decisión que hice por alguien más que Shinji, el comandante o yo, esta vez iba a hacer algo por la humanidad, mi último regalo. Juntando todo el anti campo AT, que reposaba en Lilith pude crear una discontinuidad en el tiempo para así regresar al pasado, lamentablemente sólo pude regresar antes de unirme a ella, por lo tanto, no fue mucho lo que pude retroceder, sin embargo, como un regalo de despedida, lo único que cambié esa vez fue retirar la baquelita del eva 01, así dándole una oportunidad a Shinji para poder tomar sus propias decisiones, sólo espero que sea capaz de poder vivir y llegar a buenos términos con todas esas experiencias, y que sea capaz de sobrellevar las consecuencias de esta guerra, su camino aún será más duro, pero estoy totalmente segura de que él podrá sobreponerse y seguir adelante, si esta guerra no pudo quebrarlo, estoy segura que la secuela tampoco será la excepción, confió en ti Shinji, buena suerte y hasta pronto.

* * *

Regresando al mundo real, acabando de relatar mi historia veo que ya se está poniendo el sol, ya casi llegamos a la noche, suspiro dejando salir todo el cansancio y el desgaste de energía que tomó relatar estos hechos a él, las razones por las cuales debí ausentarme, pero también la esperanza de que ahora ya no me voy a desprender de su lado, y lo acompañaré durante el resto de su viaje. Veo que está muy pensativo, lo más probable es que esté ponderando todas estas verdades, quizá tratando de recordar todas esas experiencias.

—Entonces si tú regresaste el tiempo, ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte también tú? – Cuestiona sobre ese hecho, esta es la razón por la que no pude estar con él y él tiene el derecho de saberla.

—Cuando terminé de regresar, el poder de Lilith se había agotado, así que como último recurso usé mi propio campo AT para completar la misión, pero al hacer eso perdí mi individualidad, me disolví y para poder volver tuve que atravesar el mismo proceso que pasaste aquella vez, pero me tomó mucho más tiempo poder realizarlo, ya que en ese momento no tenía una identidad, no sabía todo lo que me hacía el yo completo, ese proceso duró aproximadamente dos años en poder realizarse, por eso me voy más joven que tú – Contesto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, viendo su reacción, para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza y frotarlas en su rostro, y finalmente mirarme a los ojos, con una expresión de cansancio y fatiga, pero con algo de alivio, quizá de saber que en todo este tiempo estuve bien y sin ninguna clase de daño.

— ¿Y entonces que fue lo que hiciste en todos estos años? – Me pregunta con algo de temor e incomodidad, esta respuesta es aún más complicada que la anterior necesitaré explicarme mejor para que él pueda entenderla.

—Cuando finalmente pude regresar al mundo real, mi cerebro inició desde cero, tenía los recuerdos, pero no recordaba las emociones, no las entendía totalmente, por más que mi deber de era estar a tu lado para apoyarte y darte ánimo, no lo podía hacer en ese estado, así que primero me di a la tarea de investigar y aprender todo lo necesario para lograrlo, luego de intentar en varias instituciones, por fin encontré una en la que pude conseguir esa información, tuve que trabajar en sus instalaciones para poder pagar la colegiatura pero valió la pena ya que conseguí saber todo lo que necesitaba para poder volver – Le respondo mientras miraba hacia al balcón, ahora que el sol se ha puesto totalmente, la obscuridad comienza a envolver el departamento, hasta que Shinji se da a la tarea de prender las luces que se encuentran cerca de nosotros. Al terminar se sienta de nuevo donde había estado anteriormente cuidando de mantener su hombro lo más inmóvil posible, para evitar dañarse más, mañana intentaré convencerlo para que vaya al hospital, es obvio que necesita un tratamiento de rehabilitación.

—Entonces eso significa que en realidad todos esos sueños y recuerdos fueron reales, yo de verdad pasé por todo eso – Me dice mirando hacia el suelo con una expresión de asombro y pavor, probablemente su subconsciente haya guardado con llave esos recuerdos y sólo podía alcanzarlos en su estado subconsciente, provocándole de seguro pesadillas que lo agobiaban en sus sueños, otra razón más de que tomé la decisión correcta al prepárame muy bien para ayudarle.

Me levanto y voy hacia él, pongo mis manos en sus hombros, cuidando de no dañar más el que está herido, cuando él alza su cabeza para verme a la cara, mi expresión cambia a una de ternura y calidez, es algo natural que tenga estos sentimientos con él, lo cual es lógico, ya que la mitad de mi ADN, proviene de la misma madre suya, tenemos un lazo emocional que jamás se romperá por más que sean difíciles las cosas, ese es el legado indirecto de aquel hombre que lo hizo y dio todo por la persona que él más amaba. Después de que su expresión se relaja, me acerco a él y le doy un beso en su frente, puedo sentir instantáneamente que su expresión se tranquiliza totalmente, esas pequeñas muestras de amor y cariño es lo que él necesita para poder lograr superar estos traumas y experiencias desagradables, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer con toda claridad, esa será mi misión de ahora en adelante, voy a estar con él hasta el fin de mis días.

—Sé por lo que has pasado, desde el juicio hasta ahora, y lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento lo has podido soportar y sobrellevar, tal vez pienses que eres un desastre y sientas que tu vida se ha desperdiciado totalmente debido a esto, pero ahora puedo decirte con toda certeza que eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida, aunque creas que estoy loca, para mi eres un verdadero héroe y siempre de admiraré por todo lo que has hecho, nunca dudes de eso onii-chan – Estas son las palabras que desde el fondo de mi corazón siento que debo decirle, que estas palabras son las que él más ha anhelado oír en toda su vida, y ahora me siento muy feliz de poder decirlas después de todo este tiempo. Veo que sus ojos comienzan a mojarse y las lágrimas fluyen libremente por sus mejillas, pero a diferencia de otras veces noto que estas son lágrimas de felicidad, y esta es la prueba de que he tomado la decisión correcta.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso Rei? ¿Te quedarás conmigo de ahora en adelante? ¿No me dejarás? – Veo que al frágil y lastimado Shinji que sale a la superficie, a ese es al que quería alcanzar, ver, ya que él representa todos sus miedos e inseguridades, él tiene las cicatrices de los traumas y experiencias horrorosas que le han marcado su vida, y por él estoy decidida a ser su pilar, su hombro para llorar, su refugio donde pueda escapar de la soledad y tristeza. Simplemente le afirmo con la cabeza, despejando todas sus dudas e inseguridades, y en ese instante me abraza fuertemente importándole poco que esté gravemente lastimado y comienza a desahogarse en mí, este es un proceso necesario y vital para que él pueda comenzar a dejar atrás el pasado y retomar el control de su vida, lo abrazo suave y cariñosamente, luego de unos minutos agonizantes él comienza a calmarse hasta que se tranquiliza, cuando veo su rostro, noto inmediatamente la relajación y calma en su expresión, me sonríe cálidamente y por un momento mi corazón se derritió de alegría, esta es la expresión que deseo ver en él de ahora en adelante, este es su proceso de reconstrucción.

—Rei, muchas gracias – Me dice con toda su sinceridad y humildad, acariciando mi mejilla, su mano se siente, suave, tersa y cálida, saboreo esa sensación por unos momentos, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, pero creo que ya es hora de descansar, este día ha sido totalmente ajetreado y estresante, por lo que nos hemos ganado un merecido descanso, mañana tenemos un día ajetreado y necesitamos recargar toda la energía posible, así que ¡a dormir! – Le digo en un tono alegre y explosivo que literalmente lo deja con la boca abierta, debe ser sorprenderte ver a alguien que lo conocías por no expresar ninguna emoción, saltar y gritar de alegría, pero este es el resultado de mi búsqueda de entender y disfrutar esas emociones, ahora realmente me siento viva y plena, esto es a lo que muchos llaman felicidad, y es increíble.

—Este bien, sólo deja que componga la cama para que puedas dormir, y yo agarraré el sofá – Me dice dirigiéndose a su cuarto pero lo detengo al primer paso.

— ¡Claro que no! Tú estás herido y necesitas descansar cómodamente para que puedas poder sanar, mañana mismo vamos a ir al hospital a que te revisen mejor para decidir qué hacer, y NO aceptaré apelaciones – Le digo en el tono más autoritario que tengo, ahora entiendo porque la segunda le gustaba hacer esto tanto, re negantemente veo que se dirige a su habitación como un niño regañado y saco una risita al verlo así, cuando me aseguro que está durmiendo lo arrullo con una sábana y le beso de nuevo la frente, para luego salir al balcón respirar aire fresco, veo la ciudad que está casi en su totalidad reconstruida y eso me hacer sentir todavía más tranquila, después de ver como se iba destruyendo poco a poco, el sonido de mi celular vibrando me saca de mis pensamientos, un solitario mensaje confirma mi misión, "Esta hecho", descansa bien Shinji.

* * *

En una ubicación desconocida, en lo más recóndito de sus instalaciones, un solitario hombre está sentado en su catre, de su única mano quemada está un celular que obtuvo mediante algunos favores, el hombre observa en la obscuridad y sonríe.

—Rei, Shinji, buena suerte, sé que alcanzaran la felicidad que tanto merecen.

**Otro capítulo más, de esta historia, cada vez más cerca del final, disculpen la tardanza, pero me estaba quedando sin ideas hasta que mediante mi otro fic, pude recuperar algo de inspiración para poder hacer este capítulo, espero que les haya sea de su agrado y que dejen sus comentarios **

**Nota: **

**Onee-san: Hermana (formal)**

**Onii-chan: Hermano (Cariñoso)**

**Tadaima: Ya llegué (a casa)**

**Para lp: **_Me alegra que te haya gustado, Asuka y Shinji no serán propiamente pareja, eso es lo único que puedo decirte, Hikari SIEMPRE sabe los secretos de su esposo, y desafortunadamente Misato no aparecerá, espero tus comentarios._

**Para netokastillo: **_Gracias por tu comentario, pensé en traer a Kaworu pero creí que sería mejor fuese Rei, Shinji la necesitaba más a ella, espero tu cometario._

**Para troll: **_Gracias por comentar, tu opinión es valiosa para mí, espero que te guste la historia y esperaré tu comentario_

**Saludos y hasta luego **


End file.
